LoveHA!
by Seething Pyro
Summary: Chapters 17 and 18 are now up. Complete! Draco/Hermione Both have family problems and seek each other's love.
1. The Hate Within

CHAPTER 1- The Hate Within  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I sat on my bed and pulled the shining dagger out from under my pillow. It was and still is an amazingly beautiful dagger. A silver blade and a shining green handle. I didn't take much time to admire it as I started dragging it over my already scarred left wrist. As you can tell, I had done this numerous times before. I watch as the blood comes oozing out of my arm. I love the way it looks, like a flowing waterfall. Waterfalls are so pretty. The way the water runs off the rocks and you can see the beginnings of a rainbow at the bottom. I wiped the blood off my arm and wrapped the gash in medical tape that I stole from the hospital the last time I was there. No one ever asks why I have the tape on my arm because I refuse to tell them.  
  
Anyway, my name is Hermione Athena Granger. Not the best name in the world, but my parents chose it and I got stuck with it. I'm not an "ordinary" girl. In fact not one person on my street talks or even looks at me. I'm a witch, and in three short weeks I'll be returning to my real home, Hogwarts, for my sixth year. Of course I'll be returning as a prefect, I am the smartest witch in the school, but I'm not conceded.  
  
At least my two best friends in the whole world are there, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They at least talk to me; my parents don't even give me the time of day. Unfortunately, my worst enemy also goes there. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's been tormenting me since I started there just because I'm muggle-born. He thinks he's better than everyone, but he's only the second smartest in the school. Second to me of course.  
  
"Bitch, get down here now!" my father yelled.  
  
"I'm coming! Don't get your panties all in a bunch!" I yelled back. I hate him more than I hate Malfoy. He makes my life a living hell. And at least I don't receive death threats from Malfoy. "What do you want?" I asked coldly when I got down the stairs.  
  
"Make me dinner. Your mother isn't here yet, and I'm fucking starving. Get in the goddamn kitchen where you belong."  
  
"Make it yourself you lazy asshole. I'm tired of you and Mom always bossing me around like I'm your fucking goddamn slave. Anyway, I have things to do." I started to head back to my room, but I found myself confined to that spot on the floor. My asshole of a father had grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you fucking whore!" He slapped me across the face, but I hardly felt it. I just glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to my friend's house. And I don't think I'll ever be back," I stated calmly and headed up to my room.  
  
"I wouldn't want you back anyway! You're a no good son of a bitch! You were a mistake. We never meant to have you in the first place!" he called after me. But I ignored him. After a while of his bullshit, I learned to block out the voice of that raving maniac.  
  
In my room, I threw everything in my trunk. I put my dagger in a pillowcase and tucked that safely in my trunk also, so that no one could find it. I dragged my stuff to the nearest fireplace (my house was connected to the Floo Network because the Ministry knew about my family problems), threw some floo powder in and shouted, "The Burrow!" Everything started whirling by, and soon my feet and trunk had landed in the Weasley's fireplace.  
  
Ginny was in the living room just then. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" she asked giving me a big hug.  
  
"Just family problems, Gin, don't worry about it," I answered returning Ginny's hug.  
  
"Do you need to talk about it? I'm willing to listen," Ginny offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I can take care of it. It's no big deal, really. Will your mom and dad mind if I stay for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"No, I doubt it. They've just gone to pick up Harry. Dad just bought a new car, so he's showing it off with Mom and Ron. I couldn't bring myself to go after the way he treated me last year. And now he's gunna come here and act as if I'm not even alive."  
  
"Gin, don't worry about it. All guys are assholes at one point or another. It's a fact of life. You'll find the perfect guy, trust me," I told her.  
  
She nodded and looked me over. "You've changed," she said. "Your hair is short and straight, and your clothes are all baggy. You're not at all like you looked last time I saw you. That's not like I know you,"  
  
"Babe, this is the real me. That girl I play in school, she's just an act. When I first started there, that's who I really was and that's who everyone knows me as, so I just please them," I told her and shrugged it off as if it were nothing. When I shrugged, the sleeves of my shirt came up a little and revealed some of the tape.  
  
"'Mione, what's that?" Ginny asked as she rolled up my left sleeve.  
  
"It's nothing. Like I said before, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Please tell me what happened?" she begged. "I promise, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Okay, fine. Me and my dad got into a big fight, and my arm went through a window. It's really not bad. Worse has happened."  
  
"Hermione, that's child abuse. And don't deny it. I can see that he hits you. You've also got a black eye. I didn't wanna mention it before."  
  
"Gin, I hate my parents and they hate me. This is an every day occurrence at my house. I just really needed to get out. Don't tell anyone what happened. I'm just gunna tell Harry and Ron that I got into a car accident."  
  
She nodded and helped me bring my stuff up to my room. I didn't let her know the truth, if I had told her, she would have told Ron and Ron would've told Harry and someone else would find out and then I would've been in deep shit.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
My mother died. Father just killed her. That drunken bastard killed her. She was the only person in the world that ever loved me. And now I have no one. I looked down at the limp, lifeless body that was lying in my arms. Her once beautiful, blonde hair was now streaked red with blood. There were bruises around her once happy, pale blue eyes, and blood was streaming from her abdomen. Well the blood had stopped flowing, but her clothes were still soaked. I could hardly make out the features of her once beautiful face. Before the Dark Lord had risen again, she was always so happy and lively, but when Father returned to him, everything changed for the worse. I hate him. I hate him for going back. I hate him for never being a real father. I hate him for loving only power, prestige and money. And most of all I hate him for killing my mother. I can't even cry because of him. I was taught never to cry and don't ever remember doing so. I'm just as cold hearted as he is. In sixteen years of my existence, I have never shed a tear.  
  
I laid my mother's body on the floor. I know that he'll have the house elves come and clean up the "mess". He won't even give her the honor of a funeral. I ripped open one of my drawers and pull out a dagger from under my clothes. My beautiful silver bladed, green handled dagger. The man at the muggle shop that I bought it in said that there was only one other dagger in the world that looked like it, and he had just sold it to a girl about my age no less than fifteen minutes before he sold me mine. That was last summer. This dagger had been my best friend since. I brought the blade to my left arm and started dragging it slowly down. I watched as the blood poured out over my arm. It poured over the scars from my previous cuts. It made me think of a gentle, flowing river. All the blood just pours out and heads downward. I found myself at peace at that moment, just watching my blood drip off my arm. When I felt myself getting dizzy and faint, I dried up most of the blood and wrapped my arm in tape to make it stop all together.  
  
I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. At least I'll get away from my father. But there, I'll meet up with the Dream Team, The Golden Trio, consisting of a Potthead, a Weasel, and a Mudblood. They're almost as bad as my father, but they won't beat me or kill my mother. I can even handle looking at them, even Mudblood. Just then, Father came busting into my room. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked. He smacked me across the face.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that you son of a bitch!" Then he punched me in the stomach.  
  
"Fuck you, you goddamn murderer. How could you fucking do that? She was your fucking wife! You are a cold-hearted bastard. That should have been you, not her," I spat. That was a pretty stupid thing to say because he started punching me harder and more repetitively. I put my arm up to block a blow to my head. He grabbed it and twisted it behind my back. I heard a crack and cried out in pain. He had obviously broken it. I saw a malicious grin cross his face as he left my room.  
  
There were definitely advantages to being the son of a Death Eater. I could apparate, for one. I have been able to since I was seven. I grabbed my wand, and even though I'm not exactly supposed to do magic, I apparated my self to the emergency at the hospital.  
  
"What happened?" asked a nurse.  
  
"My fucking arm is broken! Can't you see that? And it fucking hurts!" I screamed at her.  
  
"Okay, calm down, sir. Why are you so bloody? How did you break your arm?" she asked. She was still very calm.  
  
"I got into a goddamn car accident!" I lied quickly.  
  
"Okay, follow me."  
  
I followed her into a large room, and the last thing I remembered was being put under a very strong sleeping charm.  
  
When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly, and my arm no longer hurt. I looked down at my other arm, the arm I had previously cut numerous times. The tape was gone, but the scars weren't. The same nurse came bustling over to me.  
  
"Oh good, you're up. There are some questions I need to ask you," she stated.  
  
"Um okay," I agreed. It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter.  
  
"First of all, what is your name? Where are you from? How old are you?"  
  
"That's more than one question," I said sarcastically. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I live in the Malfoy Manor in England, and I'm sixteen."  
  
"How did you get here, then? You're not old enough to apparate."  
  
"Yeah well I did. I've been able to since I was seven. I know that answers your next question, so go on," I said rudely.  
  
"Yes, that does answer my next question. So how long have you been cutting yourself?"  
  
"I told you yesterday. I got in a car accident, and I had tape on me so I wrapped up my arm to make it stop bleeding."  
  
"I know you're lying to me. Those cuts were from a dagger, and some of your scars are newer that others. I ask you again, how long have you been cutting yourself?"  
  
"Since last summer. It eases some of the pain in my horrible, no-good life. My father broke my arm last night so don't even bother asking. I refuse to go to a psychiatrist; so don't even think about suggesting it. Now I'm leaving. Nice to meet you, bye. Oh and this should cover everything." I shoved fifty galleons into her hand and apparated back to my room in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
"'Mione!" Harry and Ron yelled embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Hey guys," I answered.  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked. "It looks like you got into a really bad fight."  
  
"It's nothing," I reassured him. "I got into a bad car accident last night and I decided to come here for the rest of the summer."  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Ron interrogated.  
  
"I'm positive. Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. You guys are way too over-protective, like you're my big brothers or something," I laughed lightening the mood a little. The boys laughed too and finally stopped asking me what happened. No offense to them, but I really hate that they're so over-protective of me and think that I can't take care of myself. They think I'm a little kid or something. I'd never tell them this of course. They think I don't mind, but I really do. Well, at least I know that I'll be safe for the rest of the summer.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also seemed to believe my story and they let me stay for the remainder of vacation. I just hope that my parents don't know how to get here. 


	2. I Hate You

CHAPTER 2~ I Hate You  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I packed my trunk. All of my clothes, my wand, and most importantly my dagger. I couldn't take him anymore. I threw floo powder in the fireplace and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron!" I watched as fireplace after fireplace went spinning by. Finally my feet hit the ground and I was standing inside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here at this time?" Tom asked me.  
  
"Tom, do you have a room for me to stay in for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Room thirteen is available," he informed me.  
  
"Thanks. How much will that be?"  
  
"I'll give you a discount because you are still young. It'll be 100 galleons."  
  
"Isn't that a really low price? I mean, I am staying for an entire month," I objected. It wasn't that I minded, I was just kind of shocked that he would be so kind to me.  
  
"Don't worry about the regular price. I will still treat you the same way that I treat the others. Besides, I don't need the money," Tom answered.  
  
I nodded and handed him 100 galleons then thanked him and headed up to my room. The room was very spacious, but maybe that's because I was the only one in it. I put my trunk at the foot of my bed and laid down. My head hurt so much. All I wanted to do was sleep, and that's exactly what I did. That night I had a dreamless sleep, it was the first time in a long time that that had happened.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
It was finally the week before school started and we were going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. "Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "You're gunna want as much time as possible to get your supplies and meet up with your other friends."  
  
"Okay Mum, we're coming," Ron answered as we walked down the stairs.  
  
We all flooed to Diagon Alley. I brought a book bag with me. I told Harry and Ron that it was so I could carry all my supplies easier. That of course was a lie, I could've managed fine without it. Even though I hadn't cut myself since I got to the Burrow, I had a feeling that Harry and Ron were going to ditch me for their girlfriends and that Ginny was going to meet up with some of her fifth year friends. Somehow in the back of my mind, I knew I would end up being alone and running into trouble. I wasn't one to cry or scream in these situations; I would simply turn to my dagger. It was my way to cope with all that shit.  
  
Since we landed in Madame Malkin's, the first thing we did was buy our robes. Well Harry and I did. Ron and Ginny just stood off to the side with red faces. They had their hand-me-downs to wear and said that they didn't need new ones. When Harry and I were finished, we walked outside into the warm summer air.  
  
"Hermione, why have you insisted on wearing long-sleeve shirts all summer? It's like 90o today!" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm comfortable like this. I don't really like t-shirts, they bug me," I lied. That had become one of my new hobbies, and I was getting pretty good at it. They shrugged it off, and I figured they new something, but they didn't let on.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" It was Cho Chang. She came running over and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much," she squealed. They kissed quickly.  
  
Harry then said to me, Ron, and Ginny, "We're gunna go somewhere. Sorry to leave you like this, but I'm sure you can manage without me." Ron nodded and when Harry turned and went off, Ginny made a face at his back. I giggled a little as we kept walking. Ron was the next to take off with Lavender. He was very rude. He just kind of walked over to her and they took off together.  
  
"That was rude!" Ginny said. "He didn't even say anything, he just took off! What an asshole!"  
  
"I totally agree with you, Gin. Your brother is an asshole. We'll get him later though. Let's go get our books or something," I suggested.  
  
"Books, books, books. What else catches your attention, Hermione?" she joked.  
  
I smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Gin. I can't tell anyone what really catches my attention. It's not even funny. Actually, it's life threatening."  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
Finally it was the week before school started. I had roamed up and down Diagon Alley everyday. I bought all of my supplies and the newest broom, the Sky Cruiser 980, weeks ago. I also bought some novels to pass time quickly. These last three weeks were the most relaxing I've had all summer. I didn't look at my dagger once, but I still carried it in my book bag everywhere I went just in case. During the weeks, I had met up with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson (who still thought she was my girlfriend), and some other Slytherins I didn't know too well but talked to none-the-less. I saw some people from other Houses, but when they saw me, they scowled and turned the other way. Not that I minded, I can't stand them anyway.  
  
I was walking around the week before school. It was then that I saw Potter, but he wasn't with Granger and Weasley, he was with Cho Chang. They walked hand-in-hand and didn't even realize that I was there. I was actually glad; I wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
  
I continued to walk down the street and I heard Weasley's voice. ".Yeah, I know. I didn't even say goodbye or anything. I just went right over to you. Sometimes Hermione could be so dense. She doesn't even realize when she's not wanted. Harry, Ginny, and I all made plans to meet up with someone today so that we could ditch her."  
  
Then I heard this real girly laugh. "Oh, Ron, sometimes you are so smart!"  
  
I saw Weasley and that Brown girl, or whatever her name was. I ducked into an alley because I didn't want them to see me and know that I heard. **How could they do that though? Hermione has been their best friend since first year. Shit, did I just call Granger Hermione? When did that happen? I'm not even supposed to think that. She's Granger, always Granger, only Granger. But still, how could they do something so cruel to their best friend? I wouldn't even do something like that. I'd be direct in telling someone that they were annoying and stupid and dense and that I didn't wanna hang out with them. Why the hell do I even care?** I thought. When I was sure they passed, I headed down the street again.  
  
I saw the Weaslette soon after. She was laughing with a group of girls. ".Yeah, I left her in Flourish and Blott's." That's all I caught, but I knew whom she was talking about. I was heading that way anyway, so I decided to go in and look at the books and possibly torment Granger about her background and her "friends". It had always been a hobby of mine. When I walked in, I saw a girl who was thin, but not skinny, with short, blue hair, a baggy black sweatshirt, and black shorts that came down passed her knees. I couldn't see her face, but from where I was standing, it looked like she was staring blankly at the shelf of books in front of her. She appeared to be contemplating something.  
  
Deciding to be half way decent, I walked over to her to see if she was all right. "Hey," I said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
I saw the startled expression she gave me as she looked up. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked with an obvious not of resentment in her voice.  
  
"Do I know you?" I seriously had no idea who I was talking to. I didn't remember ever seeing someone like her at Hogwarts, but she obviously knew me.  
  
"How the hell could you not know me? You have tormented my friends and me for the past five years. Now would you please just leave me the fuck alone?" She tried to move past me, but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Granger? What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Are you talking about my appearance or my attitude? I've had people questioning me about both lately."  
  
"Both. Your hair is short and blue and it isn't bushy. Your clothes look like something I would wear." He looked down at what he was wearing and sure enough, he had on a black sweatshirt and long black shorts. "And you're speaking with a malice that I have never heard in your voice. And you're cursing, which is something I have never ever heard you do."  
  
"Malfoy, this is the real me. I'm not the goody-goody girl you see at school. She's an act, and this year, everyone is gunna know that."  
  
I nodded, then said, "Where are your friends?"  
  
"Who knows, who cares. They've been acting like assholes lately. They complain that I'm not telling them something, which is true. But I have a good reason for it. Why would you care where they are, anyway? You wanna go torment them?"  
  
"Nope, I've already seen them, but I didn't say anything. I'm not in the mood. Potthead is with that Ravenclaw whore. They weren't really talking, just walking around. Weasley was walking around with that Brown slut. They were talking about how they ditched you and how Potthead and the Weasels made plans to ditch you today. And then I saw Weaslette and heard her tell her friends that she left you here." I looked down at her and expected to see tears forming in her eyes, but there weren't any. All I could see was pain, hate, and anger.  
  
"They said that?" she asked after a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought you should know."  
  
She nodded and then turned around and walked out.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I quickly walked out of Flourish and Blott's. I couldn't believe it. My three so-called best friends, actually my only friends in the entire world ditched me. My head hurt so much that I couldn't even think straight. I walked down the nearest alley until I reached the brick wall at the end. I knew that no one would find me or even look for me there. I opened my book bag and dug through it until I found my dagger. I pulled it out of the pillowcase and rolled up my left sleeve. I placed the blade on my left arm and dragged it down. This time I pressed it down harder than I normally would, and I was also a little too careless and hit my vein. The blood gushed put uncontrollably. "Fuck!" I screamed. The last thing I remembered was someone running down the alley, and I passed out.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
After Granger left, I couldn't help but to feel guilty. My original intention was to get her pissed off, but when I saw her face I actually wanted to help her. Ha! That's funny, a Malfoy helping a mudblood. It had never been heard of. I had really expected her to cry, but her face was like stone. The only emotion she showed flooded out through her eyes. I had never seen that look in her eyes before, she's usually happy or sad, there isn't much of an in between with her. She usually looked like she wanted to cry after I had talked to her, but now I knew that she had changed in basically every possible way.  
  
I left shortly after she did. I didn't much feel like buying a book, I had enough to last me a while. Instead, I decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. I walked slowly thinking about the conversation I just had with Granger. I wasn't really rude or mean to her, and that was definitely a first. Every time that I had seen her in the past five years, I always had something mean to say to her, but not that day. As I was passing an alleyway, I heard someone scream, "Fuck!" It was definitely a girl's voice and it sounded like she was in trouble. I started running down the alley, and I saw someone fall over onto the floor.  
  
I ran over and knelt down by her. "Shit!" I said as I saw the girl's hair. It was Granger. She had a dagger in her right hand, and her left arm was covered in blood. I took that dagger out of her hand and grabbed the pillowcase that mine was in from my bag. I took my dagger out and wrapped the pillowcase around her arm. Knowing that I needed to get her back to somewhere I could look after her, I threw both daggers in my bag, tossed both bags over my shoulder, and carried her back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When I got her back to my room, I did a charm to close up the deep gash and make it stop bleeding. I paced around my room while I waited for her to get up. At first I couldn't figure out why I was so worried about her. This is the girl I had tormented since I was eleven years old. This is the girl I had put through hell for five years. Then it hit me. I had been the source of her pain for five years, and that was only when I saw her at school. I couldn't help but wonder what this girl went through at home. She was probably like me in so many ways, and I wanted to find out what happened. I still didn't like her, but I didn't hate her either. I felt somewhere in between.  
  
When she finally did wake up she moaned and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"At the Leaky Cauldron. I found you in an alley," I answered.  
  
"I'm surprised you saved me. I thought you hated me."  
  
"No I don't hate you, but I don't exactly like you. I guess you can say that what I feel is respect."  
  
She nodded and paused for a minute. "You know then. What happened I mean."  
  
It was my turn to nod. "Don't worry, I'm not gunna tell anyone. Actually I do the same thing."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah, since last summer. I bought this dagger at a muggle shop. The owner said that there was only one other in the world that looks like it, and it was purchased fifteen minutes before I bought mine. I now know who has the other one." I pulled out the two daggers and placed them on the bed.  
  
She blinked and looked up at me. "Can I see your arm?"  
  
Reluctantly, I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt. I watched as she admired every one of my scars. "Why do you do it?" I asked trying to distract her.  
  
"I started doing it last summer. I couldn't take my parents anymore. They treated me like a slave. I had to do everything in the house. Eventually, they started calling me horrible names, and I found that physical pain was better that mental pain. It took my mind off things for at least a few minutes. Soon after, they started beating me. I refused to cry; I wouldn't let them see that I was in pain. Throughout the year, I have become stone cold. So what about you? Why do you do it?"  
  
"My father's an asshole. Plain and simple."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup. I hate him. He makes my life hell and he killed my mother three weeks ago and didn't bother giving her a funeral."  
  
I saw her go quiet. It looked like she was contemplating asking me something. "Malfoy, I don't wanna go back to the Burrow. I'll go psycho- ass bitch on them."  
  
"So where's all your shit?"  
  
"The Burrow," she answered shyly.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "You know damn well that they'll think I'm forcing you to come with me."  
  
"Malfoy I don't give a damn what they think! All I know is that I hate them and that I don't hate you at the moment! You better help me, Ferret Boy!" she yelled at me.  
  
"When did I become Ferret Boy again, Mudblood? My God, you act as if I did something wrong! Shit, I don't know why I brought you here in the first place. If you don't appreciate my fucking help, then you can get the hell out!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I am very grateful that you helped me. Can you just do this for me, Malfoy? Please?"  
  
It was odd. Granger was begging me, Draco Malfoy, to help her. "Fine. I'll come with you and I'll pay for your room." The next thing that happened was very unexpected. She got up and threw her arms around me.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy!"  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I couldn't believe what I did. I hugged Draco-umm Malfoy. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. "Jeez, Granger, I'm flattered that you feel that way, but I don't return those feelings." He smirked as he pulled my arms off his neck. That smirk, it was so evil, yet so sexy. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore either, I noticed. It was shorter and spiked.  
  
"God, you're so full of yourself. Let's just go get my crap."  
  
"Don't get so damn defensive, Granger, I was joking." His silver eyes were dancing around in their sockets. There was an emotion that I had never seen in them before. Happiness was it? I couldn't tell, and I didn't have much time to think about it because he was already at the door. I got up and followed him to the fireplace.  
  
"You go first," he commanded. "Imagine if I showed up at that house without a reason? I'd be hexed into next year." He smirked again as I stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione, dear, where were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We were all so worried about you. Are you okay?"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me," I said coldly. "I know your kids don't." She didn't have time to respond because just then Malfoy showed up.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Helping me. Come on, Malfoy." He followed me up the staircase and into the room Ginny and I were sharing.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said when I walked in. "I was so worried about you." She moved to hug me, but I backed away.  
  
"Don't touch me. You think I don't know what you did?"  
  
"What the hell is that doing in my house?" asked Ginny looking at the door to her room.  
  
"He's helping me get the fuck out of this hell-hole!" I yelled at Ginny. Then I turned to Malfoy, "Can you carry my trunk, please? I'm in no condition to do it myself."  
  
He nodded and did as I asked because he knew that my arm was very weak. I had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"You put Hermione's stuff down right now," Ginny screeched.  
  
I heard footsteps running down the stairs. "What's going on in here?" demanded Ron.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing in here?" screamed Harry.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" I yelled. "I know what you three did to me! I know that you ditched me on purpose to hang out with someone better. All three of you are assholes. I hate you all!" 


	3. An Unspoken Bond

CHAPTER 3~ An Unspoken Bond  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
She used some pretty strong words. Hate. What is hate? The dictionary defines it as (noun) intense hostility or aversion, (verb) to strongly dislike. I followed her down the stairs. I was lugging her heavy trunk behind me. What the hell did she keep in it? Never mind, I didn't want to know. Once again, I made her floo back first. When she disappeared, I followed. I didn't want to be stuck in a house with a bunch of people who loathed me. When I arrived, I paid Tom 25 galleons, and she was put in the room next to mine. Room 15. I lugged Granger's trunk up to her room and placed it at the foot of her bed. Thinking my good deed for the day was done, I turned to leave, but I stopped when she called my name.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" I snapped a little harsher than I meant to.  
  
She didn't even notice, just asked, "Did I over react? Hate is such a strong verb. I feel just slightly horrible about saying that." She sat down on her bed. I knew she wasn't going to cry even though it looked like she wanted to. If it was the Granger of two years ago, she would've broke down right there.  
  
"I don't know, but I think what they did to you was more horrible than what you said to them, and you have every right to be pissed at them," I answered. I was still standing by the door. I felt so uncomfortable. The situation I was in was very arduous. I was actually trying to help the girl whom I've despised for the last five years of my life.  
  
She looked up at me, and her eyes locked with mine. It was like I was rooted to the spot. I saw something in her eyes that I had never seen before, and I didn't know what it was or what it meant. It was I who broke the contact. I stared at the floor and mumbled, "If you need me, I'll be next door." She nodded and I walked out.  
  
I was lying on my bed for a while, and I heard a beautiful song coming out of the room next door. I put my ear to the wall that separated my room from hers and sure enough it was her voice. She sang beautifully.  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
  
you're gonna see right through,  
  
i'm so naked around you,  
  
and i can't hide,  
  
you're gonna see right through, baby (Avril Lavigne: Naked)  
  
I was a bit upset. She stopped singing after that song. I figured that she might have fallen asleep, but I wished she would've kept going.  
  
When I awoke the next morning, it was still early. I took a shower, dressed quickly and then headed downstairs for breakfast. I scanned around quickly and didn't see Granger anywhere. I took the small booth in the corner that I usually sat in. No one bothered me there. I just liked to watch the different types of magical creatures and people walking around.  
  
When I was about half way through breakfast, Granger sat down across from me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Did I say you could sit there?"  
  
Her face went from a smile to a frown. "Got a stick up your ass this morning, Malfoy?"  
  
"You can't sit there. I can't be caught associating with your type," I whispered harshly so no one would hear.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind yesterday," she pointed out. God she was so persistent and stubborn.  
  
"Listen, Mudblood, just get the fuck away from me!"  
  
That was it. She gave me that death glare that was reserved especially for me. "You fucking asshole! Why should you care who sits with you? I should've never trusted you. Shit, I thought you changed. I was never so wrong in my entire horrid existence. I didn't think that you would ever follow in your father's footsteps. I can't believe you!" She got up and stormed up the stairs.  
  
She was so right. I was turning out to be just like that bastard, Lucius. Yesterday, she trusted me; today I totally shunned her. How could I possibly be so stupid? After a minute, I ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
How could I trust him? I told him things that I had never told anyone in my life. I was so stupid. It was stupid to think Malfoy could actually be remotely nice to me. I pulled out my dagger and dragged it down my scarred arm. I watched the blood drip out, but I still could not get him out of my head. I began another cut, but stopped in the middle of it when I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Granger?" his voice was soft and sounded almost scared. "Granger, please open the door." I didn't care how scared and vulnerable he was at the moment. I was not opening that door unless he gave me a good reason to. "Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." I kept silent and felt the clod rush of blood still dripping down my arm. Maybe if I stayed silent, he would just go away. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was afraid that Lucius had spies or something around."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. I thought I heard him just say my first name. "What did you say?"  
  
"I was afraid Lucius had spies?"  
  
"Before that."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a first, but before that too."  
  
"Hermione?" his voice was barely audible, but I still managed to hear it.'  
  
"Yes, that. Since when am I anything but Granger or Mudblood to you?"  
  
"Since I decided to grow up just now. No one deserves to be treated with such malice and hatred."  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "I'm still calling you Malfoy," I stated. "I don't trust you and I don't like you. Get that straight. I will not throw myself onto you like a ten-cent whore because you finally learned my name. I simply opened the door to let you know that I accept your apology."  
  
Draco nodded and looked down at my arm. "Why'd you do that again?"  
  
"Are you that dense?" I asked turning my back to him and walking over to my bed to put my dagger away.  
  
"Sometimes," he answered.  
  
I went into the bathroom and rinsed my arm under warm water so that it wouldn't get infected. Then I wrapped a towel around it, one to dry it, and two so I could apply pressure and stop the blood flow. When it slowed to almost a stop, I wrapped tape around it. I looked up and saw Malfoy watching me. "What?" I snapped.  
  
He looked startled. "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," I muttered. I finished taping my arm, and I ripped it with my teeth. "Why are you acting so strange?"  
  
"I find you intriguing," he answered taking a step toward me.  
  
"How so?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stood exactly where I was. My facial expression didn't waver. I wasn't scared of him like most people were.  
  
"I don't know. You just are." He took another step toward me.  
  
"Malfoy, are you okay? You are acting weirder than normal. And why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes were roaming up and down my body. It looked like he was trying to strip me of my clothing with his eyes.  
  
"Like what?" He was now within arms length of me.  
  
"Like you wanna strip me of my clothing like a rabid beast and seduce me right here and now."  
  
"Maybe I do. You could think of it as a formal apology."  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I watched her eyes grow wide with my last comment. I don't know what come over me, but I suddenly found her beautiful. She had absolutely no fear in her eyes. She just looked at me with a very confused expression planted on her face. We were only inches apart and I could feel her slow, hot, ragged breath on my face.  
  
"You already apologized," she whispered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you've done what you came here to do. You can do whatever it is that you do and leave me alone."  
  
"I don't wanna leave you alone," I answered her. "We could help to take each other's pain away."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I hardly even know you and you expect me to go to bed with you? Isn't that pushing things a bit?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared. I see no fear in your eyes, but you could still be scared. What do you have against this anyway?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"I started whispering the words to "Warning" by Incubus in her ear.  
  
Bat your eyes girl, be otherworldly,  
  
count your blessings, seduce a stranger.  
  
What's so wrong with being happy?  
  
Kudos to those who see through sickness.  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
she knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
And she called out a warning,  
  
"Don't ever let life pass you by."  
  
I suggest we learn to love ourselves before it's made illegal.  
  
When will we learn? When will we change?  
  
Just in time to see it all fall down.  
  
Those left standing... will make millions...  
  
writing books on the way it should have been.  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
she knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
And she called out a warning,  
  
"Don't ever let life pass you by."  
  
Floating in this cosmic jacuzzi  
  
we are like frogs oblivious to the water starting to boil.  
  
No one flinches, we all float face down.  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
she knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
And she called out a warning, - "Draco, stop." "Don't ever let life pass you by."  
  
"Draco, hmm? I think we're getting somewhere." I started trailing kisses down her jaw, but she pushed me back with all the strength she could muster, which was a lot.  
  
"I told you to stop," she warned. "I don't think I will ever trust you enough to share the same bed with you without having to touch you. I need someone who knows commitment. I need someone who will be there when I wake up. I don't want someone who's going to screw me, go around bragging, and looking for another target." She eyed me carefully as if she were implying something.  
  
"Listen, I know I've had my fair share of girlfriends, and yeah, I've kissed a few, but I never even came close to screwing any of them. I couldn't trust any of them."  
  
"Then how come you want me so bad?"  
  
Yes, Hermione Granger was very stubborn. "Because I see something in you. The same thing that's inside of me. I know you feel something too. I'll leave you to think." I walked out of the room without glancing back.  
  
What the hell was I thinking? I had called her Hermione, and I tried to get her to sleep with me. I've never even given that subject much thought when it came to the girls I've dated. I don't know why I felt different about this girl. She was my enemy since I started Hogwarts, but she had been through almost the same things as me, and I felt I had a certain bond with her. It was an unspoken bond.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
Did he actually expect me to sleep with him? I almost gave in too. He has been my worst enemy for five years. I can't even remotely think about liking him. Or can I? Harry, Ron, and Ginny wouldn't care; they hated me now. I didn't know what to do. I was very bamboozled about this whole situation. I did feel my heart beat much faster when I was around him, though.  
  
I didn't eat anything that day. All I could do was sit on my bed and think about Draco. I had called him by his first name, without even meaning to and now he was going to expect that all the time. I didn't understand him, but the strange thing was, I wanted to. I, Hermione Granger, wanted to understand Draco Malfoy. I guess it was because I felt that the shit that went on in our lives, we had this bond. This unspoken bond.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
It was the day before we had to leave for King's Cross Station. I hadn't really talked to Hermione that much. It was like she was avoiding me. She did have a good reason, I mean what I did was way out of line. She was right, it was like we had just met each other for the first time this summer. The only things we did talk about when we talked at all were school, studying, and occasionally her ex-friends. I felt guilty when I talked to her; I knew she didn't trust me. I had gained some trust for a few short hours, and I had blown it. Sometimes I really was an asshole. I didn't know if I liked her. My heart would skip a few beats every time I got too close to her or my eyes met hers.  
  
I was sitting at my normal table, eating lunch when Hermione sat across from me. "How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
I didn't look up, but I could feel her eyes studying my face. "I booked two seats on the Knight Bus. It'll be here at 10 tomorrow morning. I told them to come early to make sure that we would be there in enough time."  
  
"Alright." She got up to move to another table. Since that first morning, she had sat on the other side with her back facing me.  
  
"You don't have to go," I said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can sit with me if you want. There's not many other people I fancy speaking to. It's kinda lonely around here." I still did not look up. I was pretending to be interested in the piece of meat I was poking with my fork. Once again, I felt her eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"Are you sure that a lowly mudblood like myself is worthy to sit with such a high and mighty pureblood as you?"  
  
Now I did look up. I found no trace of sarcasm in her voice; she was totally serious. I looked at her closely and mumbled, "You're not a mudblood."  
  
"What?" My statement had managed to get her totally confused.  
  
"You are a witch." 


	4. A Promise of Forever

CHAPTER 4~ A Promise of Forever  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I just stared at him. What was I supposed to say? **Congratulations! You finally figured out what I am after five miserable years. You want a medal?** No, I didn't think that would go over too well. I was so confused. A week ago I had become Hermione to him, now I was a witch. I used to think that the day he called me a witch I would be overcome with joy, but that day had come and all I could do was sit there and stare at him.  
  
"Can't you take a compliment?" He had finally broken my trance after I had stared at him for two minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked down at the table. "I just don't know what to say. You have been acting really weird lately. It's like you have a split personality and I don't know which I like better. There's the rude, sarcastic Malfoy, who has tormented me since the day we met. And then there's Draco, who's kind, and caring, and even sweet at times. It's Draco that scares me, not Malfoy. And I want to get to know Draco better."  
  
I continued staring down at the table until he reached over and lifted my chin until my eyes locked with his. "I could say the same about you. On one hand is the, 'Fuck you all! I hate you all!' Granger. On the other hand we've got Hermione, who opens up to me and tells me what she's feeling. After a while, she realizes who she's talking to and closes me out again and becomes the prude, ruthless girl who I have taunted for the last five years."  
  
I felt a smile come across my face. "I guess we are alike in some ways. Aren't we?"  
  
"We're alike in a lot of ways. I think I have more in common with you than anyone in the Slytherin House." He was smiling a true smile, not that smirk. What happened next, I don't think I could have ever prepared myself for. Draco leaned across the small table and kissed me. He wasn't rough like I had expected him to be. His lips were soft and the kiss gentle. Just as I started to respond, he pulled back and looked at me. For the first time, I had actually seen love in his eyes.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I wasn't thinking when I kissed her. It's amazing how a girl with blue hair and baggy clothes could look so angelic. I couldn't help it; I leaned across the table and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, but when I felt her respond, I pulled back. I looked deep into her eyes, and saw the look my mother had given me right before she died in my arms, a look of pure love.  
  
I broke eye contact with her, and my eyes began darting all around. Something felt wrong. I had this prickly feeling on the back of my neck, and that was never good. Then I spotted it. My father was standing at the bar, looking straight at our table. His grey eyes were cold and it felt like they were penetrating my skin. "Hermione, go to your room and don't open your door to anyone but me."  
  
"Draco?" he voice was shaking and she looked very nervous. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My father is here. From the looks of it, I'm in serious trouble."  
  
"How will I know it's you?"  
  
"Believe me, you'll know." She nodded and headed up the staircase. With one backward glance, she disappeared.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Lucius filled the recently vacated seat. "What were you doing with filth like that?" he sneered.  
  
"She's not filth. Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" I whispered harshly. I didn't want anyone to overhear this conversation.  
  
"That girl is mudblood trash. How could you even consider doing something with someone so horrible? Didn't I teach you anything, boy?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius, you did," I answered. "From living with you for the past sixteen years, I have learned that almost everything you have ever told me was a lie. Muggle-borns aren't bad. They are people, just like you and I, they have feelings too. I've also learned that Voldemort is a power-hungry asshole, and you are just like him. Why don't you go shove your head up his ass, that's where it always appears to be? Or maybe it's between his legs, either way, it's a horrible image and I don't wanna think about it,"  
  
I had definitely gone overboard and I knew it. "I swear, if I catch you any where near that filth again, I will kill her and disown you. Do I make myself clear?" I didn't answer, I just glared at him and watched him disapparate.  
  
I knew that I was going to have to hurt her to save her. The next day, when we got off the train was when I planned on telling her. But at that moment, I had more important things to do. I raced up the stairs and banged on Hermione's door. "Hermione! Let me in! I have to talk to you!" The door opened right away and I stepped inside. "You have to listen to me. Don't say a word, just listen." I saw her nod and I continued. "Over this last week, I have learned more about you than in the five years we've known each other. I feel like I know you better than I've known anyone in my entire life. Hermione, I love you, and I need you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you. It probably won't seem so at times, but I do and always will. Remember this especially at the rest of our time at Hogwarts. Don't say anything." I opened the door and walked back out of the room. Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I know she had seen them, but I didn't care. As I walked into Diagon Alley, I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I had cried for the first time in my life.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
He didn't let me respond. I didn't get a chance to tell him that I reciprocated his feelings. Something had happened between him and Lucius. While Draco was talking to me, I saw tears start to form in his normally cold, evil eyes. He had never cried before and once said that the only person he loved was his mother. In one day, though, he opened his heart and shared emotions that I never knew he had. I desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him. I needed to talk to him, but I knew better than to disturb him. I pulled out my disc-man and put in Good Charlotte. I skipped to track 10, "Say Anything"  
  
Here I am on  
  
The phone again, and  
  
Awkward silence is  
  
On the other end  
  
I used to know the sound  
  
Of a smile in your voice  
  
But right now (right now)  
  
All I feel (All I feel)  
  
Is the pain of the fighting  
  
Starting up again  
  
  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
  
  
Some say that  
  
Time changes  
  
Best friends can  
  
Become strangers  
  
But I don't want that  
  
No, not for you  
  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
  
So Here we are again  
  
The same old argument  
  
And now I'm wonderin'  
  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
  
When will you laugh again?  
  
Laugh like you did back when  
  
We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain  
  
  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' down  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' down  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
If you'll just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
  
  
Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
By the time it was over, I was so tired, and even though it was only 4 pm, I fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I walked out of the jewelers with a single black box. I would give it to her that night and then I'd have to break her heart. She would think everything was a farce. I had to do this, though; it was all I had to live by. She was all I had, and I knew it. I had fallen for the enemy. This would probably end up being the worst school year that I would go through.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I was awoken by a soft knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked groggily, not wanting to get up.  
  
"Draco," came a response.  
  
Forgetting that I was even in the slightest bit tired, I took a few long strides to get to the door, and opened it to let him in. "Draco, I need to tell you that I feel the same way as you do. I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."  
  
He smiled, but it was a sad smile. I watched as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Good. That's why I wanted to give you this." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. There were two hearts in it. One was made of jade and the other was ruby. The jade heart had a "D" inscribed in it and the ruby had an "H." "It's a promise ring. I don't care what happens between us, I promise that you will be the only girl I ever love." I noticed an inscription on the inside as he slipped it on my finger, but I couldn't read it.  
  
"What does it say inside?" I asked smiling at him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Best Friends forever."  
  
"You consider me your best friend?" He nodded and a few silent tears slid down his cheeks. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I was planning on telling you tomorrow. It's horrible, but I will still love you afterwards. No matter what I say to you at school, no matter how harsh my words are, you will still be the person I love. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," I whispered. I looked at him and studied all his features. This was probably the happiest moment of my life, but he looked so sad. "This has to do with Lucius."  
  
He nodded. "Can I tell you what's wrong now instead of doing it in front of the whole school?" He looked so distraught. I had never seen him so disheveled. Silent tears were running down his perfect face, his hair was in all different directions; he had probably run his fingers through it numerous times.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"We're not gunna be able to speak in public. I will have to call you Granger or Mudblood and you'll have to call me Malfoy or Ferret Boy. To everyone, this week never happened. We still hate each other. This relationship will be non-existent to everyone except us. If we don't keep this a secret, my father will kill you and disown me. I could care less if he disowned me, but I would kill myself if he killed you," Draco explained.  
  
"Will we ever get a chance to see each other in school?"  
  
"I don't know." We were both quiet for a few minutes. Draco broke the silence by asking, "Hermione, will you go out with me? 'Cause we're not exactly dating or anything."  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed like that until it was time for dinner. Draco told me to go down first and sit in my corner and that he would be down five minutes later and would sit in his corner.  
  
I did as I was told. I was really happy that I was going out with Draco, but it hurt so much that we wouldn't be able to show how we felt for each other. I knew I was going to get hurt by him countless times that year, but I tried not to think about it.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I asked her out. This was not going to work well at all. I knew we wouldn't be able to speak to each other at school. I would have to yell at her and be cruel and hurtful like I usually was. I knew I couldn't hold her and kiss her. Maybe we would be able to meet in the Astronomy Tower late at night when everyone was sleeping, but Filch would probably end up catching us. This relationship would make me happy; yet at the same time tear me to shreds. She wouldn't even have anyone to talk to at school now either because of me. She needed someone to confide in at school; she would have to have her friends back. After dinner, I'd tell her to make up with her friends the next day on the train. She'd need them this year, I had a feeling.  
  
About five minutes after she left, I headed down to dinner. I saw her sitting in her corner with her back to me. I sat down and ordered my food. I ate with my head down until a tall, cloaked figure sat down across from me. "It seems you got rid of the mudblood as I asked."  
  
"Yes, Father. I will never say a kind word to her again. I will make sure she dies when she cuts her arm to deep because of my actions. Are you happy? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not! Thank you for ruining my life once again." I got up and stormed up the stairs to my room. I knew he wouldn't bother me. He'd probably apparate back to the Malfoy Manor with that sick, twisted grin plastered on his horrid face.  
  
About ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on my door. "Draco, can I come in?"  
  
I got up and went over to the door and opened it. "Yeah, sure, come in."  
  
"Why didn't you go down to dinner?" she asked.  
  
"I did. I ate some food before my father's horrid face caused me to lose my appetite. I told him what he wanted to hear even though it wasn't the truth. Well except for the part where I said he ruined my life; I don't think he really wanted to hear that." She didn't say anything, but she knew what I was thinking about. "You should make up with Potter and the Weasleys. You'll probably need them this year."  
  
"I was kinda hard on them. Wasn't I? They were probably right. I didn't tell them anything, and I really didn't talk to them at all. Wait a minute, you hate them. What's up?"  
  
"I just figured that since we can't talk to each other at school, you should at least have someone you can confide in."  
  
"You're not planning on cheating on me are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"How could you think that?" I was truly hurt that she would even think like that. I would never dream of cheating on her.  
  
"I don't know, Draco. You're just-I'm just scared that we're gunna go back to the way we have been for the last five years. I don't want that to happen. I'm afraid that once you meet up with all your friends again, and you see all the other pretty girls at school, you'll forget all about me. I'm not totally blind to what's going on. Girls talk you know. They all say that you're the hottest, most wanted guy in the school. I know there must be someone else who catches your attention."  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. I love you. Do you see that ring on your finger? It's a sign to you that I won't leave you or hurt you intentionally."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
I leaned over and kissed her softly. It would be one of the last times we had together until we went back to Hogwarts. I didn't want that day to end. So much had happened, and I had never expected any of it. Hermione fell asleep in my arms. Instead of waking her up to make her go to her room, I laid her down on the bed next to me and wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
The next morning, I heard an alarm clock go off at 7 am. I knew I hadn't set mine the night before. I also woke up with someone holding me tight. I looked up, and saw Draco's beautiful, silver eyes looking down at me. They didn't look happy like they had the previous day; they had sadness in them.  
  
"Back to school today," he said.  
  
"Back to the way things used to be," I answered.  
  
"It won't be exactly the same. I won't mean what I say in the halls or in class or when there are people around."  
  
I nodded. "I should get changed now," I mumbled. He didn't loosen his grip on me. If anything it felt like he pulled me closer. I smirked at him. "That is if you'll let me go."  
  
"Right." His grip loosened this time. I got up to leave, but gave him a quick kiss first. Back in my room, I started thinking. I had felt so safe in Draco's arms. It felt like no one would be able to touch me. For the first time in my life, I felt true love and happiness. I had regrets about going back to school though. I'd have to confront Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and I didn't know how well that would go over. Just a week I said I hated them, even though that wasn't totally true. I just went a little psycho- ass-bitch that day. In my mind, I began to list the negatives of going back to Hogwarts. They went something like this: I wouldn't get to be with Draco. I was a Prefect and had a ton of responsibilities. I wouldn't get to be with Draco. I would have to deal with nasty comments from the Slytherins. I wouldn't get to be with Draco. Draco would join in to keep his image. I wouldn't get to be with Draco. I would have to pretend I was into books and studying even though I preferred Draco and music. Finally, I wouldn't get to be with Draco.  
  
I knew that wasn't much of a list, but it was there. Those were the nine main reasons why it wasn't the greatest idea to go back to Hogwarts. Oh well, I had to go back anyway. I took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast. Draco was already sitting in his normal spot. I walked by and he didn't even look up. I noticed that he liked to leave his head down when he was eating. Maybe it was a complex or something. I shoved the thought to the back of my mind as I ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, and a French Vanilla cappuccino.  
  
When I finished, I went up to my room and finished packing everything in my trunk. Draco was waiting for me outside my door, and I didn't see him when I first walked out. When I turned my head towards his room, I jumped. "Don't do that!" I shrieked. "You just gave me a fucking heart attack!"  
  
He was smirking that devilish yet oh-so-sexy smirk of his. "All I did was stand here. You gave yourself a heart attack."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "So where are we meeting the Knight Bus?"  
  
"At the entrance to Diagon Alley. It should be there in about ten minutes or so." We walked down to Diagon Alley and waited by the brick wall that had just transfigured into an arch. Draco and I didn't talk. We couldn't, and at that moment, I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't show any sign of weakness. 


	5. Making Amends

CHAPTER 5~ Making Amends  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
The trip on the Knight Bus only lasted about ten minutes. I wanted to talk to Hermione so bad, but I didn't know what to say. Normally on the first day of school, Hermione had a huge smile spread across her face, but today she looked so sad. When the Knight Bus arrived at King's Cross Station, it was only 10:10. I thanked Ern and led Hermione toward platform 9 ¾. Hermione went through the barrier first; she casually leaned on it and fell through. When she had gone, I did the same thing.  
  
I had expected Hermione to be on the train already, but she wasn't, she was waiting for me on the other side. When I looked around, I saw that no one was there yet, which was probably why she was waiting. We lugged our trunks onto the train. She put hers in the last compartment, and I put mine towards the middle. We sat together just holding each other. When people started to appear, we kissed and I said, "Goodbye, Hermione."  
  
"Bye, Draco." With that, she left my compartment and headed back to hers. In no time, people began to crowd onto the train, and Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all shoved into my compartment.  
  
"Hey Drakie," Pansy cooed.  
  
"Fuck off Pansy. Just leave me alone."  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
"You. Go sit on Crabbe or Goyle or something." I got up and started wandering around aimlessly and trying not to step on the smaller kids who were running around frantically trying to find a compartment.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I sat in my compartment for a while and started searching out of my window for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I knew Draco was right; I would definitely need them. All of a sudden, Draco walked into my compartment and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I needed to get away from Pansy, that stupid whore. Have you talked to Potter and the Weasleys?"  
  
"I haven't even seen them yet."  
  
As if on queue, two redheads and a black-haired boy walked into the compartment.  
  
"Dammit, Mudblood!" Draco yelled. "Why do you have to be such a damn bitch all the time?"  
  
"And you don't have to be such a stuck up snob, Ferret Boy! Get the hell outta my compartment now!" I screamed back.  
  
"Fine Mudblood, but that's only 'cause your so-called friends are here. I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about," he sneered as he pushed Harry and Ron out of the way.  
  
"Was that asshole annoying, 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I thought he changed that day in Diagon Alley, but I have never been so wrong in my life. This has been the week from hell! I'm sorry, guys. I know how annoying I was this summer, not telling you anything, and I'm sorry that I said I hated you because that wasn't true," I rattled off quickly.  
  
"It's okay, 'Mione," Ginny said putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.  
  
"We forgive you," Ron agreed. "It was our fault. We could have just told you our original intentions. We're selfish idiots."  
  
"Thanks, Ron," I said as I hugged him.  
  
"'Mione, if that asshole tries to hurt you at all this year, you can come to me and I'll beat the shit outta him for you," Harry suggested. I nodded. That was very funny, though, Harry was going to kick Draco's ass! Maybe in his dreams. While Draco had grown taller and acquired muscles, Harry had grown taller, but hadn't acquired any muscles. We all sat in the compartment waiting for the train to move. A little before eleven, Cho, Lavender, and some fifth year from Ravenclaw all busted in. They got all huggy and kissy. I turned and looked out the window, I did not want to see what they were doing.  
  
We started rolling and I watched the platform disappear from view. A while into the trip, the compartment opened and I heard a familiar drawl. "Looks like you're having fun, Granger."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron spoke for me.  
  
"No, that's alright Weasel, I'll pass. I didn't come here to fight with you. Granger is needed in the Prefects' compartment. We're having a meeting."  
  
"I'm coming," I said quickly walking towards the door. I was glad we had a meeting. At least I could get away from them. I was quickly walking to the Prefects' compartment; it would look if I was walking with Draco.  
  
"Slow down," he called after me.  
  
I slowed enough for him to catch up. "What do you want?" I hissed as we passed an open compartment.  
  
"There is no meeting," he whispered.  
  
"Then why are we going to the Prefects' compartment?"  
  
"'Cause it's unoccupied and you looked like you were having loads of fun back with your friends." He opened the compartment door and we walked in. I then did charm so no one would be able to see through the window.  
  
"What if I was having fun with them?" I asked as sat down next to him.  
  
"Then you did a great job of hiding. It looked like you were begging me to take you away."  
  
"I was actually hoping someone would come." I smiled at him. "They were practically having sex in there and I really didn't wanna see that."  
  
"We can do that in here if you'd like."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Anything you want. I'll let be in charge today."  
  
"Just today?" I asked while I straddled his lap.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"What you can do."  
  
I started kissing him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and was running his fingers through my hair while mimicked his actions. After an about, I broke away from him, panting. He was also panting, but he was wearing that smirk of his. "Maybe you will get to be in charge once in a while. I wasn't really expecting that."  
  
"People aren't always what they seem. I'm not as good as people make me out to be, and you're not as bad as people think you are."  
  
"What do you mean by you're not as good as you seem?"  
  
"You act like I've never had a boyfriend. I've kissed guys before. Never like that, but I have."  
  
"Are you a straight edge?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I always thought were. You never seem to have any fun."  
  
"Oh, I've had my fair share of fun."  
  
"Illegal fun?"  
  
Wow, he must have really thought I was a boring person. "Yes, I have smoked weed before and I have gotten black-out drunk. I'm not a goody- goody like everyone makes to out to be."  
  
"I know you're not."  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I hadn't meant to offend her; I was just trying to find out something about her that I didn't already know. There was still something else I really wanted to know and I didn't want her to be offended, but I really wanted to know. "Hermione, don't get offended, but this is really bugging me. Are you a virgin?"  
  
"I'm not offended. And your answer is yes, I am. I'm waiting for the guy I know I want to spend the rest of my life with before I commit myself to him."  
  
I nodded. "Do you think you've found that guy yet?"  
  
"I know I've found him, but I'm not ready to go that far yet. We will some day, Draco, don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm not worrying, just wondering."  
  
She nodded and looked at her watch. "We should be there in like twenty minutes. Then we get to act for the rest of the year." She looked like I felt, terrible.  
  
For those twenty minutes, I held her close to me in an eerie but almost comforting silence. I looked down at our fingers that were intertwined and noticed the ring I had given her on her left ring finger. When the train stopped, I asked, "Are you going to leave the ring on?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'll make something up if anyone comments on it."  
  
I kissed her softly on the cheek and muttered, "Good bye."  
  
"Bye Draco. Or should I say Malfoy now?"  
  
"It's gotta be Malfoy." I opened the door and headed toward the horseless carriages. The first one I opened was empty, so I sat in it and waited for it to start moving. Crabbe and Goyle came in a few seconds later.  
  
"Uh hi Draco," said Crabbe.  
  
"Can we sit here?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Am I stopping you?" I retorted. They were such morons. They didn't answer, just stared at me with totally confused expressions. "Yes, sit you jackasses!"  
  
A minute later, the door opened again and Hermione was there. "What do you want Mudblood?"  
  
"I was just looking for a carriage, Ferret Boy. I'm obviously not wanted here, so I'll move on."  
  
"No, you can stay. I think we can have a little fun. Don't you boys?" They grunted. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Oh well, I was going to dwell on it. Hermione sat on the same bench as me, but as far away as possible. "Why are you sitting so far away, Granger?"  
  
"Because, you stupid Ferret, I wouldn't wanna infect your precious skin with my diseased touch."  
  
The carriage began rolling along and Hermione looked disgusted, probably from the two drooling morons sitting across from her. I don't even think they realized who it was. "Hey, Mudblood, it looks like you're checking out Dumb and Dumber," I sneered.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, I didn't know there were three of you in the carriage because all I see when I look at you is Dumbest. Pray tell, when did Dumb and Dumber show up?"  
  
"HA HA! You're hysterical. Did you know that? Great dis there," I said sarcastically. I saw her shoot me a death glare and then turned to stare out her window. I didn't even know why I was acting in front of Crabbe and Goyle. They wouldn't have realized anything was going on anyway. Truthfully, I didn't even know why I talked to them, it's not like they listened to me unless they heard the words, "beat up" or something that had to do with fighting. I didn't even know how they passed every year; it was a miracle in my mind.  
  
We were soon at the castle. I watched Hermione jump out and run to her friends. They were totally clueless about everything. They had absolutely no idea what was going on in her life. I happened to like it that way; I was the only person who knew what was going on. It felt good to be trusted for once in my life.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I jumped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. I couldn't stand to fight with Draco, especially when he was really the only person I trusted. Harry and Ron were waving me over to them, so I put on a fake smile and went over. "Hey guys!" I called. "How was your ride?"  
  
"It was good. What about yours?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got stuck with Malfoy and his boyfriends." I grimaced as I said his name.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry said sympathetically. "Hey, how was that meeting?"  
  
"What meet-Oh that meeting! Yeah, it was great. You would not believe how exciting being a Prefect is. We're gunna have even more fun this year than last!"  
  
"After five years I still don't get you," Ron said as they walked into the Great Hall. "How could you possibly get excited about school work?"  
  
I hit him playfully. "How could you think it's boring?"  
  
He shook his head at me as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I sat between Harry and Ginny and Ron sat across from us with Lavender. I focused my eyes on the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at me and Pansy was trying to get his attention. "I hate her," he mouthed. I smirked at him and shrugged.  
  
As soon as everyone was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood and began the start of term announcements. "Welcome first years, and welcome back to everyone else. I have some start of term announcements for you. The Forbidden Forrest as always is strictly off limits to everyone. This year there will be two or three more Hogsmeade weekends for students in third year and up because I know how you love them. And finally, let the sorting begin."  
  
I watched as the first years walked up to the hat one-by-one looking extremely nervous. I remembered when I was a first year. The Sorting Hat was debating on whether to put me in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. It said I was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but I was too brave. It then said I was very ambitious and I wanted to prove myself so I would have done well in Slytherin, except for the fact that I was muggle-born and it finally decided on Gryffindor. I wondered what would I be like if I had been put in Slytherin. Draco and I wouldn't have had to hide our feelings for each other. We would have been able to be a real couple.  
  
"Hermione, whatchya thinking?" Ginny asked breaking my trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing why?"  
  
"Well the food appeared like two minutes ago and you haven't even began to move to touch it."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize it," I told her while I was digging into some chicken.  
  
"I noticed." She looked up and then whispered in my ear, "Draco Malfoy is looking at you. And, get this; it doesn't look like he's trying to kill you. I would love to have him look at me like that." She started giggling madly.  
  
I looked up and he was still looking at me. Our eyes locked for a second and I turned back to Ginny. "Maybe he's looking through me to whoever is sitting behind me," I suggested.  
  
"Unlikely."  
  
"Why's that?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I don't think Malfoy's gay. Justin Finch-Fletchey is the person behind you."  
  
"Can never tell with guys these days. Can you?" I joked.  
  
"'Mione, how could you say that? He's the hottest guy in school."  
  
"Gin, he's also the biggest asshole to ever graze the Earth. The girls in this school are so damn dense sometimes. No offense, but you don't even know him, really know him I mean. You only like him 'cause he's hot. Plus, you have a boyfriend that's into you. Anyway, you wouldn't want a guy who wouldn't know what love was if it slapped him in the face."  
  
"Good point," she agreed. "But he's still hot. I don't know how you think he's not."  
  
"I never said that he wasn't hot. All I said is that I don't like people who like guys just because they're hot. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
  
Ginny nodded and threw some pork onto her plate. I looked back at Draco and he motioned his eyes toward the door. He excused himself from the table and flashed five fingers at me, signaling that he wanted me outside in five minutes. I nodded and watched him leave.  
  
When five minutes had passed, I said, "Hey guys, I'm really tired. I think I'm gunna go up a little early."  
  
"K, 'Mione. See ya later," Ron answered while stuffing more food into his mouth.  
  
"Bye, 'Mione," Harry and Ginny said as I got up to leave.  
  
I walked out of the Great Hall and closed the door behind me. As soon as the door was closed, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. I turned around and stared up into Draco's beautiful, silver eyes. He bent down and kissed me softly. I loved the way his body felt against mine; everything felt so right when he was holding me. I broke away from him quickly. "We can't do this out here in the open. That door could be opened any minute."  
  
"Follow me, then." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to a broom closet. "Better?" he asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"Much," I answered and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me. He kissed me roughly and I could tell that he wanted me so bad, but I was not ready to give myself to him like that. That scared me at first, but I didn't pull back. If anything, his soft hands against my skin made me want him more, but I was still scared. "Draco, we can't go all the way. Not yet. I'm still scared and I don't want my first time to be in a broom closet," I gasped.  
  
He nodded. "I'll wait till you're ready."  
  
I slid down the door, still gasping for air. I slammed my head against the door as Draco sat down next to me. "Ow!"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked soothingly, taking my head and resting it in his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll be fine," I answered. 


	6. The Way I Feel

CHAPTER 6~ The Way I Feel  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I let Hermione leave the closet first. I needed some time alone to think, and since I was isolated, I decided to think in there. I knew I wanted her more than I ever wanted anything in my entire life, and it wasn't just because of my raging hormones; it was because I was truly in love with her. I needed her to be a part of me. Every time I breathed, I wanted to breathe he scent; every time I opened my eyes in the morning, I wanted Hermione to be the first person I saw; she was the last person I wanted to see before I fell asleep at night. She intoxicated my every thought, my every move. I didn't just want her, I needed her. I wanted to be the only man she ever loved.  
  
After a while, I got up and headed for the Slytherin common room. My mind had been formulating a plan, it wasn't very good; but it was a start. I wanted her to feel totally comfortable around me, like I felt around her, and I wasn't exactly feeling total comfort yet. I knew she was comfortable, but she was still tense at times. I knew she didn't like Wonder Boy or Weasel, but maybe she was nervous that I'd leave her. She didn't exactly come from the best background.  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty. The feast must have still been going. I loved the warm quietness of the common room at night when no one else was there. Most people would probably think the dungeons were cold, but they really weren't. That night, the only light came from the blazing fire. I lounged on one of the couches as I watched the shadows play across the walls.  
  
The beauty of fire always amazed me. It started at a blue at the bottom and went into brilliant shades of reds and oranges. Fire scared most people, but not me; I was comforted by it. I loved the way the bright light came out of the pure darkness. To me, it was a symbol of hope. As much as I loved fire, I loved darkness more. You couldn't find hope, not until sunrise at least. You couldn't see where you were going, and you couldn't see what was lurking around. I liked the feeling of apprehension. When it was dark, you were hidden from the world. No one could see you, which meant they had no idea what you were thinking or how you were feeling. No one could see your facial expressions; you could look like a stone angel in a cemetery and no one would know. Everyone would walk by without even acknowledging your presence.  
  
As soon as the first person walked in, I walked up to my dorm, put on my pajamas (which consisted of green pants and a black t-shirt. There's nothing wrong with House pride) and laid down in my four-poster bed.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower. He wanted me and I knew it. I couldn't deny that I wanted him too, but I was downright scared that he would just leave me afterwards. The thing was, I had a feeling he wouldn't, but there was always that "what if?" that has been lurking around my head like a halo because of my parents. I plopped down on a couch and stared into the blazing fire.  
  
The fire was so inviting. I had always found it amazing how one thing could be blue, orange, yellow, and red all at the same time. I had always found the fire amazingly comforting, just as I found darkness comforting. You could go places and have people not realize you were there. When it was dark, my parents couldn't find me. I was able to hide in dark corners, and they would just walk right by me. I liked things that way.  
  
People began flooding into the common room. Ginny, one of the fifth year prefects was leading the first years and pointing them to their dorms. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat down next to me. "I thought you were tired," Ginny said.  
  
"I am, but I've got so much stuff on my mind right now," I answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "You can trust us, you know."  
  
"I know, but it's complicated, and I don't think you'd understand. Don't get me wrong, you are all great friends (::coughcough::), but this is something I hafta think through myself."  
  
"'Mione, why have you been pulling away from us?" Ron questioned. "It's like there's someone else who occupies your time even when you're with us. What's going on?"  
  
I didn't answer, I just stared at the fire. I mean, how was I possibly supposed to answer that? **Yes, Ron, there is someone else who intoxicates my every move. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend and no matter what I try to do, I can't get his image out of my head and I think about him 24/7.** I don't think that would have went over too well seeing as they're enemies and want to rip out each other's throats.  
  
"Is there someone else you talk to, 'Mione?" Harry asked softly. "You don't hafta tell us who, I'm just wondering if that's why you don't tell us stuff anymore."  
  
"Yes, Harry. There is someone else who I have to talk to. This person helps me to clear my mind and relieve my pain. I trust you guys (**with some things**), but I feel a great connection between this person and me."  
  
I watched the three of them nod. "You can still come to us if you need anything, Hermione," Ginny offered.  
  
"Thanks, Gin," I said giving her a weak smile. "I think I'm gunna go up to my dorm now. I'll see you guys in the morning." I started to get up to leave, but stopped when Ron spoke again.  
  
"'Mione? Does this special person go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." I smirked. "That's gunna be for me to know and for nobody to find out."  
  
"Fine, be that way," he joked.  
  
"Good night, guys," I mumbled lazily.  
  
"Good night, 'Mione," they answered.  
  
My dorm was still empty. None of the other girls had come up and I was grateful. They were so annoying, always laughing and giggling and talking about the "hot guys" and Hogwarts, usually Draco Malfoy. They would always be like, "Ooh, I would just love to get in his pants," or "Why couldn't I be in Slytherin, then I'd be closer to him," or "I can't wait to get him in a broom closet." It was so annoying, and I knew it would be even more annoying that year because he was my boyfriend now. I couldn't stand how they were so open about what they felt. It bugged the hell out of me.  
  
Trying not to think about it, I threw on a pair of green pajama pants and a black shirt with a silver dragon on it (okay, so I had a thing for dragons). I hadn't meant to do that; it was just a coincidence. Or was it? I laid down in my bed and drew the hangings. I wanted some sleep before classes started the next day. In ten minutes, Parvati and Lavender came in giggling.  
  
"Oh my God, did you see Draco today?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I know, he looks so totally hot with his hair like that," Lavender answered.  
  
"I wonder if he's good in bed," Parvati thought out loud.  
  
"How can he not be with a body like that? I wish Ron had a body like that. I mean, I absolutely love his personality, but with Draco's body, he'd be perfect." Once again, the two girls giggled.  
  
**Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!** I was screaming in my head. **He would never touch you, you dirty, slutty, skanky whores! All you sickos think about is guys with hot bodies! I don't really give a damn who you talk about as long as it's not Draco!**  
  
They soon moved on to other guys and I fell asleep dreaming about Draco.  
  
The next morning, I woke up in a great mood, and it didn't take me long to realize why; it was the first day of school! The first day was always good for me. I got up quickly and pulled on my uniform. My uniform wasn't the standard female Hogwarts uniform. Like most girls I had altered it. I didn't alter it like they did, however. While they made their skirts a few inches shorter and their shirts a few sizes smaller, I transfigured my skirt into a very large pair of pants and I made my shirt a size bigger. Before heading downstairs, I put on some black eye liner, it was the only make-up I ever wore and I brushed what little hair I had.  
  
"'Mione, where's your uniform?" Ginny asked when I walked down.  
  
"I'm wearing it," I answered coldly. "Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"But you look like you're going to some punk concert," Harry said.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
They all rolled their eyes, and once Lavender and Parvati showed up, we headed sown to the Great Hall for breakfast. I made sure to get a seat facing the Slytherin table. We were all eating and talking about the classes we were taking when a swooping sound was heard from above us. My head automatically shot up even though I knew I wouldn't be getting anything. No one ever sent me mail. I watched as packages were dropped into people's laps. Just as I turned back to my food, a black eagle owl landed in front of me. I looked at it skeptically. It was holding two silver roses with gold tips. There was a note attached with my name. I looked over at Draco and he was smirking at me. Knowing better than to open it in front of everyone, I began to stand up.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know," I lied. "I think I'll just bring these up to my room. I'll see you in Potions, bye!" I rambled and walked quickly out of the Great Hall and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Draco.  
  
"So did you read the note yet?" he asked looking down at the floor.  
  
"I didn't wanna open it in front of everyone else. I knew it was from you."  
  
"Well would you open it in front of me?"  
  
I smiled and pulled the note out of the envelope.  
  
Dear Hermione, I'm really sorry about last night. I want you to know That I love you and would never intentionally hurt you Or make you do something that you're not ready for. Please don't be upset with me. For the first time in my Life I know what it's like to feel true love and happiness. If I say something to hurt you, remember it is only for Your protection. I love you always, Draco  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I watched her face light up as she read the letter. "Thank you, Draco." He threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome," I whispered.  
  
"Come up to my dorm with me for a minute. I just gotta put these beautiful roses in water by my bed." She took my hand and led me up to a portrait of a fat lady. She gave her the password (which just so happened to be "Malfoy Sucks") and took me into her common room. The common room was bright so I had to adjust my eyes a little. I liked the darkness of the Slytherin common room, but theirs was still nice.  
  
Hermione dragged me up the stairs to her dormitory. I watched as she conjured up a vase with water and set the flowers in it. She kissed me passionately then led me back into the hall. "You wouldn't wanna be late for the first potion lesson now, would you?" she asked.  
  
"Well maybe you wouldn't, Snape could care less about what I do. You go run along so you don't get a detention already, and I'll take my sweet-ass time getting there," I answered. I kissed her quickly and watched her hurry down the corridor.  
  
I did exactly what I said I would do; I took my sweet-ass time. I took the extremely long route to the dungeons and even stopped by the kitchens to grab an apple. When I walked in twenty minutes late, the whole class turned around and stared at me. "Sorry I'm late, Professor," I said with an innocent smile. "I guess I just lost track of time while I was reading up on some advanced potions." I pulled a book out of my bag called, The Most Advanced Potions for the Most Advanced Wizards.  
  
"I'm glad to see I have one student who uses his time constructively. Not like some others who would rather waste their time on love notes rather than get to class on time." He shot Hermione a death glare. "Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Malfoy?" I nodded curtly and sat in the only seat available, which happened to be up front and next to Pansy.  
  
"Professor, Hermione walked in five seconds late and you took ten points off of Gryffindor. How come the high and mighty king over there gets no punishment?" Ron defended.  
  
"Are you challenging my authority, Mr. Weasley?" Snape sneered, his lips curling into an evil smile. "When you take over this class, you can do whatever you want. Seeing as it's still mine, I think ten more points for Gryffindor should do the trick." Groans were heard from the Gryffindors and snickers from the Slytherins.  
  
"I would rather die before I took over this class," I heard Weasley mumble to Potter.  
  
It appeared that Snape hadn't heard because he was rummaging through a stack of papers on his desk. "Weasley, that's another five points," he said lazily. "Keep saying ridiculous things, I rather enjoy punishing your House."  
  
We didn't make any potions that day, just took notes. After class, I was shoved against the wall by Weasley. "What the hell?" I yelled.  
  
"What're you playing at, Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"I'm real sue you were actually reading that book. Where the hell were you?"  
  
"Jeez Weasel, I didn't know you cared so much about where I spend my time." I slammed him into the wall with a much greater force that he pushed me. Potter and Hermione came out of the room as I said, "What, Weasley, afraid of me?" Just as I presumed, he threw a punch at me. I ducked, and he hit Potter instead.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, Ron?" Potter shrieked. "That fucking hurt!"  
  
"Oh man, Harry, I'm so sorry. I was trying to hit that goddamn Ferret. He's pissing me off."  
  
As the faithful sidekick muttered apologies to the Wonder Boy, I grabbed Hermione and whispered in he ear in what appeared to be a rough manner to anyone who was looking. In reality, I said, "Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower at nine."  
  
"Fine, Malfoy," she answered in an irritated tone.  
  
"What'd he say?" Potter asked Hermione.  
  
"None of your business, Potter," I answered for her.  
  
"Sure, Ferret Boy."  
  
"Fine, I said that her blue hair makes her look like she belongs in the main exhibit at the London Zoo. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy," he mumbled angrily.  
  
"No thanks, Potter, I'm straight. But I'm sure your faithful sidekick wouldn't mind a piece of you." I smirked and headed up to Arithmancy. Hermione had the same class and followed behind me at a distance.  
  
I couldn't see how Hermione actually like that class. I only took it because it was better that divination, which was a lot of guesswork and luck in my opinion. I pretended to be listening to Professor Vector and taking notes, but I kept stealing glances at Hermione.  
  
For the rest of the day, the only thing I really thought about was what was going to happen that night. I still didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted to see Hermione away from the rest of the school and those two pricks she called her friends. 


	7. The Astronomy Tower

CHAPTER 7~ The Astronomy Tower  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I couldn't think during the entirety of the Arithmancy lesson. Well, I couldn't think about Arithmancy anyway. I did my best to make it look like I was taking notes, but in reality, I was drawing Draco's name inside of little hearts. Every now and then, I would glance over at him, and it looked like he was listening attentively. With every waking minute, I knew I wanted-I needed Draco more and more. I needed him so much; it was like an obsession that I just could not get rid of.  
  
That night, I pulled on baggy black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt over it (hey, I like to be color coordinated). I still wouldn't let anyone see my scarred left arm. At 8:30 I told my friends that I was going out to do my nightly rounds and they let me go without a word. They believed anything I told them that had to do with school. I stealthily made my way up to the Astronomy Tower, so that I wouldn't get caught (it wasn't my night to do the rounds). When I got there, Draco still hadn't arrived, so I sat on the windowsill and looked up at the beautiful, starry night sky. "It's beautiful," I said to myself.  
  
"Just like you," came a voice from near the door.  
  
I blushed slightly, but he couldn't see because it was so dark. "So why did you want me to come up here?" I asked while crossing the room to be held in his arms.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Mmhm," I managed to get out before kissing him again. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me over to an old couch.  
  
"I want you," he whispered as he began to kiss my jaw and he made his way down to my neck.  
  
"I can tell," I answered. I couldn't see, but I felt him smirk as he continued to kiss me. "I want you too."  
  
"Those are the magic words." He kissed my lips again as we began to discard each other of our layers of clothing. He did a protection charm, and that night Draco made me his and he became mine.  
  
After he reached his climax, he laid on top of me breathing deeply. We were both drenched in sweat and were trying to catch our breath. We laid in silence for a while, and eventually I was able to say, "Wow!"  
  
"Wow is good or bad?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Wow is definitely a good thing." I ran my fingers across his nicely toned chest and he looked into my eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
"And I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
That was the best feeling in the world, lying there with Hermione after our first time. I couldn't think of a single moment in my life where I had been happier. I had just claimed the girl I loved as mine forever. I felt like I was the luckiest man alive.  
  
At about midnight, we started to put our clothes back on. It probably already looked weird that we were gone for half the night, imagine if we didn't show up in our common rooms at all. There would have been hell the next morning. I walked her down to the Gryffindor Tower, where I kissed her good night, and then I headed for the dungeons.  
  
When I came upon the wall that led into the Slytherin common room, I mumbled, "Mudbloods Suck," and walked into the calm darkness of the deserted common room. I walked up the stairs to my dorm feeling extremely light-hearted and tired and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I woke up in a great mood. I took a shower and had to fight every urge in me so I wouldn't jump off the balcony that separated the dorms from the common room.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Blaise Zambini asked as I flopped down onto a chair with one foot hanging over the arm.  
  
"Who says a guy needs a girl to be in a great mood?" I answered he question with one of my own.  
  
"Draco, I've known you for what, sixteen years, and in all that time I have never seen you so incredibly happy. I ask you again, who's the girl that did this good deed?"  
  
"Blaise, I'm simply in a good mood because I woke up to the bright sun beating down on my face, and I thought, 'What a great day to be alive!'"  
  
"Bullshit! You hate the sun. It quote, 'Messes with your gorgeous features.' Don't lie to me. I know that there is definitely a girl involved and that is why you didn't come back until well after midnight."  
  
"I told you before I left that I had hall duties," I said innocently as I smirked at her.  
  
"How come you were never this happy when we went out last year?"  
  
"Blaise, I love you like the sister I never had. You've always been around and that's why the only thing we did was hug in those three hours that we did go out."  
  
"It was only three hours. I could have sworn it was four," she joked.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm hungry. I'm gunna go to the Great Hall to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh, so your late night session with mystery girl made you hungry as well?"  
  
"Shut up," I said unenthusiastically as we headed upstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I woke up feeling extremely light-hearted. I felt absolutely no pain about anything. It felt like I could fly. "What's with you this morning?" Parvati asked.  
  
"What d'ya mean?"  
  
"You're smiling the brightest smile that I've ever seen anyone wear, and you don't look upset about anything at all like you usually do," she answered.  
  
"I guess I'm just in a really great mood then," I said before skipping off to take a shower. When I felt all clean and refreshed, I got dressed and ran down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny, Harry, and Ron greeted me as I flopped down onto a chair.  
  
"Gooooooood morning."  
  
"Why are you so jovial this morning?" Ron asked me.  
  
"I feel like being happy."  
  
"How come you didn't come back until really late last night?" Ginny interrogated.  
  
"Oh, I had a long, heated discussion with Malfoy." I didn't exactly lie; I just didn't go into details either. It was best to leave it that way.  
  
"'Mione, did that bastard hurt you in any way. I swear if he did I'll kick his ass!" Harry said loudly.  
  
I laughed to myself. "Harry, do you seriously think I'd be in such a great mood of he hurt me? Think about it. If he hurt me, don't you think I'd be upset right now?" None of them answered, but they were obviously thinking about something. "Well while you sit here and ponder your answer, I think I'll head down to breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going too. I need to get some food too," Ginny agreed.  
  
The boys didn't attempt to move. They just sat there staring off into space. It was kind of weird, but we decided to leave them there.  
  
In the Great Hall, I noticed Draco talking animatedly to some of his friends. He looked over at me and winked. About half way through breakfast, Harry and Ron finally showed up and began wolfing down their food while talking about Quidditch. Ginny leaned over and whispered, "What's with Malfoy looking at you? We've been back for two days and every time I look at him he's staring at you."  
  
"Maybe he has a staring problem," I suggested. "Or maybe my hair disgusts him so much that he can't take his eyes off of it. How should I know? It's not like I live in his brain."  
  
That day, all of my classes were with the Slytherins. Care of Magical Creatures and Charms before lunch and Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. Ron and Harry moaned, but I remained indifferent. They hardly took notice of me anyway.  
  
After breakfast, Ron, Lavender, Harry, and I walked out to Hagrid's hut. They were still complaining about the schedule. When we reached the hut, Hagrid wasn't there yet, but the Slytherins were. When we arrived, we heard a familiar drawl. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Wonder Boy, Mudblood, and their precious Sidekick with his muggle-loving ditzy girlfriend."  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy!" I interjected loudly.  
  
"Ooh, Granger, getting a little feisty are we?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Malfoy, very," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You better watch that sarcastic mouth of yours around me, Mudblood."  
  
"Aw gee, I'm sorry Your Highness. I didn't mean to offend you and your overly large ego. How very un-thoughtful of me. God, Ferret Boy, you really need to get a life."  
  
I turned to leave, but he grabbed my left wrist and I winced in pain. The cuts I had made over the previous week hadn't all become just scars yet. He saw me wince and pulled my hand instead. Again he whispered in what appeared to be a harsh manner, "Same time, same place."  
  
I silently agreed with my eyes and then pulled away from him. "You are a sick, perverted bastard."  
  
"Not likely since I know that son of a bitch who calls himself my father." I almost laughed at his comment like most of the Slytherins were doing, but I coughed instead. He noticed this and smirked at me.  
  
Harry and Ron were about to say something, but Hagrid came out and began the lesson. "We will be discussin' dragons fer the greater part o' the year." The whole classes eyes widened. Some-well most in fear, but a few in delight. I had always wanted to study dragons, and now it was actually going to happen. I was so excited. Hagrid continued, "We will learn some o' the basic anatomy 'fore we actually get t' see a real dragon. Tha' o' course won' happen till later this year. 'N' o' course we won' be able to see a full grown dragon, we'll be studyin' the babies"  
  
I stole a glance at Draco, and I saw that he was delighted. I figured he would be since his name did mean "dragon" in Latin. For the first time, he would probably pay attention in class instead of torment me. That day, we began looking at pictures of some of the parts of a dragon. Before the end of class, Hagrid said, "Alrigh', next class I'll be puttin' yeh in pairs. They'll be interhouse pairs 'n' I don' wanna hear no complainin' from any of yeh. Understand?" Everyone nodded their head and then we took off back to the castle for charms.  
  
Professor Flitwick made us take notes all period on the charm we would be studying the next class. The notes were on everything from the maker to what year it was made in to what it does. All in all it was a very boring lesson.  
  
The day went by very quickly. Pictures of Draco were running through my head all day. I couldn't wait to get back up to the Astronomy Tower again. When I was with him, I was safe from the world. I felt like nothing would be able to harm me.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I hated having so many classes with Hermione. Every time I looked at her, I wanted to kiss her and bury her in my passion. I knew we'd be together that night, but that didn't stop me from wanting her for the rest of the day. So many times I was tempted to pull her into an empty classroom, but she was always with Potthead and Weasel. They never ever left her alone.  
  
I left the classroom at 8:30 and headed for the Astronomy Tower. I arrived at 8:55 and Hermione was sitting in the same spot as she was the night before. Making sure to keep quiet, I tip toed up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly and turned around to face me. "Don't do that!" she warned.  
  
"Do what?" I asked innocently while kissing her.  
  
She wrapped her legs around me once again and ran her fingers through my hair. I picked her up and carried her over to the same spot I had the night before. We stripped each other of our clothes and I slipped inside of her (after a protection charm of course). She moaned my name in pleasure and I moaned hers. I loved being so close to her in this totally sacred, yet totally forbidden love.  
  
It reminded me so much of the muggle story, Romeo and Juliet. We were star- crossed lovers. The only problem was, their relationship ended up in death. I hoped that ours would have a much happier ending.  
  
Once again when I had reached my peak, I just laid with her in my arms. I was perfectly content to just lie there all night and just hold her close to me. Her body fit so perfectly in mine; we were made for each other. I knew that no matter what my father or anyone else said, I would forever lover Hermione Granger. 


	8. Conflicting Thoughts

CHAPTER 8~ Conflicting Thoughts  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
Draco walked me back to my common room once again. Before I went through the portrait I said, "Draco, I don't want our relationship to be based purely on sex. I don't mean to sound abrupt, but I really love you and I feel safe around you. I love what you do to me and how it feels, but sex isn't everything."  
  
"I was just gunna say the same thing to you," he answered looking into my eyes. "I still want to meet you every night, but not for sex. I love you to and I believe that love is the basis to a strong relationship and not sex."  
  
I smiled up at him. "Good. As long as we're on the same page. We should get some sleep, even though tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, but the Prefects have a meeting at eleven to discuss the winter ball or something like that."  
  
"Okay. I didn't know about that, and it's probably a good thing to know. Good night, Draco." He kissed me good night and then headed down the hall in the direction of his common room.  
  
I walked into the common room expecting it to be empty, but I noticed a certain redhead and a black-haired boy sitting by the fire. I jumped at the sight of them and asked, "What the hell are you doing up? It's after two am!" So I'm a little hypocritical. What can I say?  
  
"We could ask you the same question. Except at least we're in the common room not roaming around with a certain blonde haired Slytherin," Ron answered.  
  
"How would you know what I was doing?" I said defiantly.  
  
"The walls aren't sound-proof. You should know that, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Y-You both heard w-w-what h-happened?" I stuttered not wanting to believe a word they said.  
  
"We had our guesses before tonight, 'Mione," Ron said confidently. "This just confirms everything."  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to us. I mean Draco Malfoy," Harry added. "He has been our enemy since our first year. How could you possibly betray us for him? He's a slimy, no-good, Slytherin Ferret!"  
  
"Listen, we have a lot more in common than you knuckle-heads think. He knows what I'm going through; he understands how I feel, he goes through the same thing. Plus, he makes me happy and I feel safe when I'm around him. I love him."  
  
They stared with their mouths agape. "How long have you been er-together?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Since the day before we came back," I answered.  
  
"That's like only four days!" Ron yelled. "And you've already slept together!"  
  
"Quiet down," Harry warned him. "You'll wake up the whole house."  
  
"Yes, Ron. You can count. It has been four days, and yes, we have slept together. We talked over the week I spent at the Leaky Cauldron and he's changed, toward me at least."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not gunna make you change your mind," said Harry. "I'll support you no matter what decision you make. I don't like the idea of you and him, but if you're happy then I'm happy."  
  
"You know what? You're both off your rockers!" Ron said harshly. "Hermione, this is the ferret who has made your life hell for five years! Harry, how can you possibly support this kind of behavior? I'm so pissed off at both of you right now. You can't possibly be serious. We are fucking talking about Draco Malfoy, the spoil brat of a ferret who thinks of himself only. I won't support this-"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" I yelled. He looked at me like I had more heads than Fluffy. "If you don't care about what I feel then get the hell outta here and don't talk to me! If you decide to do the mature thing, then you can stay and let my words penetrate your thick skull. For the second time tonight, I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
I heard a gasp from up on the balcony above the common room. Ginny, Seamus, and Dean were standing there with their mouths open. "You're not serious," Dean gasped.  
  
"Tell me you did not just say that. Tell me my ears are failing me, please," Seamus added.  
  
I looked down at the floor. "It is true."  
  
"Hermione, how could you lie to me?" Ginny ran to her dorm and I heard her slam her door.  
  
"You really fucked up bad this time, 'Mione," Ron muttered as he walked up the stairs. I watched him, Dean, and Seamus disappear into their dorm.  
  
"Harry, what did I do?" I leaned over and clasped my head in my hands.  
  
"You followed your heart, 'Mione. You did the right thing. I'll try to knock some sense into those guys. Don't worry about it," Harry reassured me.  
  
I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
"It's nothing really." He flashed me a smile as I headed up to my dorm.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I practically skipped down to my common room. I was glad that she felt the same way I did. She made the world seem like a good place to live even at the darkest times. Hermione was the one person I could count on. I wish my mother could have met her without my father around; she would always act like he wanted her to in front of people because he wanted to keep the "Malfoy image." I walked into the common room and headed up the stairs when I heard a feminine voice say, "That's two late night rendezvous in two days, Draco. Who is the girl?" It was Blaise.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's my business, not yours."  
  
"If I guess who it is, will you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Probably not. I don't want the whole school to know within days."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you know I don't tell anyone your secrets. Can you please tell me? You know I'll find out eventually," she begged me. If we were talking about me dating a different girl, a pureblood maybe, I would have laughed.  
  
"Blaise, I can't tell you," I said quietly.  
  
"Is she a pureblood?"  
  
"Does that really matter? She's a witch and that's all that counts."  
  
"So she's not a pureblood." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I never said that. I simply said that she is a witch."  
  
"It's Granger, isn't it?"  
  
"How you guess?" I asked sitting across from her.  
  
"I've been watching you lately. You seemed different when we came back; happier than usual. I watch where your eyes travel during classes and meals and they're always focused on the same girl. I saw you wink at her this morning too, but I pretended that I didn't notice. At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but yours were on her non-stop today-"  
  
"Blaise, you can't tell anyone. Please? You know what my father would do to her. Right now, I am truly happy. For the first time in my pathetic life, I know what true happiness feels like. I am also very much in love with her. Please, you can't tell anyone." Now I was the one doing the begging.  
  
"I won't, Draco. I promise."  
  
"Thank you so much. You do not know how much this means to me."  
  
"I think I do, Draco. I don't want to see you get hurt. This will stay with me until the day I die. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Thank you so much," I said again. I hugged her quickly and we headed up to our dorms to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning, I got up and took a shower and headed down to the Great Hall with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle like always. I sat down at the Slytherin table and took to my daily routine of darting my eyes around in search of Hermione. Potthead was sitting by himself at one end of the table, and the Weasels were sitting at the other end talking with other Gryffindors. I got so nervous when I didn't see Hermione there. Thinking quickly, I excused my self and ran up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Just as I got there, Hermione walked out of the portrait and she looked very upset, but it didn't look like she had been crying. "Hermione?" I asked cautiously.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile. "Hey Draco."  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus know about us. Harry and Ron were in the common room last night when we were talking and they heard everything we said. Ron got all pissed off at me and yelled, and then I yelled back saying that I love you and Ginny, Seamus, and Dean woke up and they got all pissed off at me. Harry is the only one who told me to follow my heart. He's the only one that trusts my decision."  
  
I held her tight in my arms. "Blaise knows too," I said.  
  
"You told her?"  
  
"No. She figured it out on her own. Don't ask me how, but she did."  
  
"Draco, this is bad. No one was ever supposed to find out about this. One of them is going to say something and the whole school is gunna know and someone's gunna contact your father and-"  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about my father. I'll take care of him. You just hafta watch put for yourself, okay? I won't ever let him near you, all right?" She nodded her head slightly. "We still have an hour till that meeting. Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
"Okay," she agreed.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
He took my hand and walked me to the marble staircase near the Great Hall. "You go in first," he commanded me. "We don't want to make things worse than they already are." I kissed him quickly and walked down the stairs into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi Harry," I mumbled as I sat across from him.  
  
"'Morning 'Mione."  
  
I took some food and piled it onto my plate.  
  
"What took you so long to get down here?" he asked.  
  
"Well first of all, I tried to drown myself in the shower, but that didn't quite work. And then I just couldn't match one of my many pairs of black pairs of jeans to one of my many black shirts. You know how difficult that is," I said sarcastically. He cracked a grin, and then I whispered, "Then I walked out of the common room and Draco was standing there and I told him that you and the assholes know about us. He said that Blaise figured it out too."  
  
"Is she gunna tell anyone? I mean is she like jealous or something. They did go out last year."  
  
"Harry, they went out for four hours last year. Draco said she won't tell anyone, and I believe him."  
  
"You really trust him, don't you?"  
  
"No Harry. I'm only going out with him and I only tell him everything that goes on in my life, but I don't trust him at all, not one little bit." I was in one of my sarcastic moods that day, and Harry must have realized that because he shut up.  
  
At a quarter to eleven, I headed toward the Prefects meeting room. I was pulled into a classroom along the way and pinned against the wall. Not knowing who it was, I screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He silenced me with his lips, and it was then who I realized that it was Draco because he was the only person in the world who could kiss like that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.  
  
We finally broke apart and he answered my question with, "Kissing you."  
  
"You scared the shit outta me, you know that? My mind is so screwed up right now and I can't even think straight. I'm worried about everything."  
  
"What's everything?"  
  
"Us, for one. What happens if people find out about me and you? There are so many possibilities and I'm scared of every one. Then there's Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean. They've all been my friends since I started here. I don't know where I'd be without them, and now I fall in love and just because they don't like the person I'm in love with, they turn their backs on me. It's like it hurts that they did this, but I don't need people like them in my life, right?"  
  
"Right. Listen, like I said earlier, don't worry about us; I'll take care of it. I won't let anything come close to touching you. Your friends are assholes. If they can't see that you're happier now than you've ever been, then they are not worth your time or energy."  
  
"What about your friends? What would they think if they found out?"  
  
"I only have two real friends. You and Blaise, and you both know. I just converse with those other guys. They don't know the real me. I don't go to them with my problems 'cause they wouldn't understand."  
  
I nodded. I knew what it was like to have no friends and have no one understand you. It was the worst feeling in the world.  
  
"Come on," he said. "We should really get to that meeting."  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna be late for the first real meeting." He smirked at me and we kissed quickly.  
  
I walked in front of him. He was about thirty paces behind me so that passing students wouldn't get suspicious. I was the first in the room and he came in a few seconds later.  
  
"Since no one is here yet, can I kiss you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Do you think I'd say no?"  
  
He looked off and pretended to be thinking about his answer. I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around my waist and responded. After only a few seconds, there was a loud gasp from the door that was followed by an, "Oh my God!"  
  
We turned around and saw- 


	9. The Prefects Meeting

CHAPTER 9~ The Prefects Meeting  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
"JUSTIN!" I yelled. "Get in here and close that door now!" He did as he was told and looked very scared. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will personally make your life a living hell. Got it?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I-I won't tell anyone. I s-swear," he stuttered.  
  
I turned to look at Hermione. She was holding her breath and not moving. "Hermione, it's okay. You can breathe," I whispered softly. "He won't do anything. Please breathe." I pulled her close to me and she released the air that was occupying her lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I got scared."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of him. You scared the shit outta me though."  
  
She gave me a weak smile. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know you didn't"  
  
"How long have you been going out?" Justin asked cautiously.  
  
"Only five days," Hermione answered.  
  
"That's like since the day before we came back. How'd you manage that?"  
  
"To make a long story short, we both ended up at the Leaky Cauldron the week before school started and we got to talking and fell in love," I said. "No one is supposed to know though, 'cause if my father finds out he'll kill her. That's why you can't say anything."  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
The other prefects, head boy and head girl came in. The Head Girl was Cho Chang and Head Boy was a Hufflepuff named Jeremy.  
  
"Good Morning everybody!" said Cho happily. "Today we will be giving you your assignments for the winter ball."  
  
"The fifth years will be doing music, sixth years decorations, and Cho and I have theme," Jeremy informed us. "Sixth years, you won't be able to discuss decorations until we give you a theme, so you're off the hook for a little while."  
  
"At nights we will have two people from each year go out and search the halls. This will get things done a bit faster. You will alternate every other night," Cho said. She paired up the fifth years and then got to us. "Justin and Padma and Hermione and Draco. I know you two aren't the best of friends but please try to get along."  
  
"Fine," we muttered together. I was actually hoping she would pair me up with Hermione. I probably would have killed her if she put me with anyone else.  
  
"Okay, that's all," said Roger. "Enjoy your weekend. The pairs we mentioned first will go out tonight. We'll call our next meeting when we need you."  
  
I left the room after everyone else and hoped Hermione would wait for me. When I walked out of the room, she was leaning against the wall and talking to Padma. "Hey Draco," said Padma in a singsong voice.  
  
I nodded to her in response. "Can I borrow Granger? We need to talk."  
  
She looked at me quizzically and then at Hermione. "Um, sure as long as she's in one piece when you're through with her."  
  
"I'll be alright," Hermione reassured her. "He can't do anything to me, and if he tries, I'll hex him into next year." She smirked at me.  
  
"Sure you will, Granger. Come on, let's go." I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her while she pretended to struggle. Padma watched for a little bit and then turned and walked the other way.  
  
"Does this mean we can't sneak out at night anymore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope. What our friends don't know won't hurt them. Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing you for the whole night."  
  
"Draco, you are truly pathetic," she joked.  
  
"I try," I answered smirking. She rolled her eyes and started walking again. "Oh come on, you know you wouldn't be able to sleep unless you saw me first."  
  
"I've managed to do that for sixteen years. What difference would one night make?"  
  
"It would make me cry."  
  
She couldn't control herself anymore. She started laughing and it didn't look like she would ever stop. "Draco, that is extremely hilarious!" She continued to laugh, and I really didn't think she would stop. I watched her lean against the stonewall and crouch down to try and catch her breath.  
  
"I never knew you could laugh like that. You're always so serious."  
  
"I'm not always serious," she answered defiantly. "I know how to have a good time."  
  
Do you really?" I asked curiously. "I know a secret path out to muggle London. How about we go to a club tonight?"  
  
" I don't dance, Draco."  
  
"I'm not saying you have to dance, just follow my lead."  
  
"Which means I'm gunna be dancing, doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
"It might mean that, but I'm not a great dancer myself," I answered.  
  
"Fine. But what am I gunna wear? I mean, don't you have to dress semi- nice to go to those places? I don't exactly have 'nice' clothes."  
  
"As long as you're wearing black jeans you'll be fine. This isn't one of those stuck-up, preppy people, rap music clubs. It's geared more toward punks. If we leave now, we can actually walk around a bit and have dinner and stuff first."  
  
"Do you have any muggle money though? I always change mine to wizard money."  
  
"Of course I do. I've been to muggle London tons of times. I always carry around some muggle money. Come on, I have to go somewhere before we go to dinner."  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me around until we reached a large painting of a cityscape that I had never seen before. "Muggle London," Draco said. The painting opened and revealed a long tunnel. We walked in. It was very long, but after about fifteen minutes, we reached a dead end.  
  
"Oh, great, Draco," I said sarcastically. "Just where I wanted to be."  
  
He looked at me with a smirk planted on his face and pushed on the wall. It opened to reveal the city of London. "Is this where you wanted to be?"  
  
"How'd you find out about this?" I asked looking at him in total shock.  
  
"I stumbled across it one day. I was walking around cursing everything about muggles and about London and it just opened. At the time I had nothing better to do so I walked down the hall. I reached the wall and thought, 'Great another stupid fucking passage that leads to no where in the damn school.' I leaned against the wall and it just opened to reveal this. I come here every now and then to get away and clear my mind."  
  
I had been to London before, but being with Draco made things so much more exciting. "So where was it you wanted to go?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, there's this place I wanted to go that does tattoos and piercings. I wanted to go there. There's this tattoo I wanna get and I've been dying to get my eyebrow pierced."  
  
"No way! Me too!"  
  
"I'll buy them for you," he said grinning.  
  
I wanted to protest but he wouldn't have let me. We walked down a few blocks until we came to the place Draco was looking for. When we walked in, we were greeted who had tattoos and piercings all over his body. "Hey what can I do for you?"  
  
"We both want a tattoo and we both want our eyebrow pierced," Draco said.  
  
"All right. Take a seat and we'll be with you in a minute."  
  
We sat down and waited for him to call us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After we were finished, Draco took me out to dinner. Draco got a tattoo of my name in a heart on his right arm and I got a silver and green dragon on my right ankle. We both got our eyebrow pierced and had a barbell that was silver with a silver ball on one end and a green ball on the other.  
  
I had been to the restaurant he took me to once before. A muggle boy from my street took me there once (he just thought I went to boarding school for the school year). He broke up with me when he took me home that night because my parents told him I was a witch.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Draco asked as we sat down.  
  
"The last time I came here," I answered.  
  
"You've been here before?" He sounded shocked and a little disappointed. I guessed that he wanted him to be the first to bring me.  
  
"Yeah. Last summer my ex-boyfriend took me here."  
  
"Oh." He looked down at the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?"  
  
"I just thought it'd be special to take you somewhere you've never been before. That's all."  
  
"Believe me, I'd much rather be here with you than with him. He dumped me when my parents told him that I'm a witch." I took his hands in mine and he looked into my eyes. "You make everyday of my life special."  
  
He smiled at me and was about to say something when the waiter interrupted, "Can I take your order?" We placed our orders and talked throughout dinner.  
  
After dinner we walked about two blocks until we came to the club Draco was talking about. When we walked in, the music was blasting and there were people jumping all around. Most of the people there were dressed like Draco and me, baggy jeans, spiked hair, dark clothes. It was pretty cool to see so many people who were somewhat like me. I say somewhat because I don't think many of them were witches or wizards.  
  
Draco dragged me out into the middle of the dance floor and we were soon jumping around and dancing like everyone else.  
  
After a long while I said, "Draco, I need a drink."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We wound our way through the mass of people until we reached the bar. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Two Coronas," Draco stated casually.  
  
"I'm gunna need to see some id," he said eyeing us suspiciously.  
  
I watched as Draco pulled two cards from his pocket; obviously fake ids.  
  
"Alright then." The bartender popped open the two drinks and handed them to us. Draco thanked him and we made our way over to a small, unoccupied table.  
  
"Let me see those," I demanded.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. I know those were fake ids."  
  
He pulled the two cards out of his pocket. "They're pictures of us, don't worry. I wasn't going to make you some ugly, fat chick."  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
"I have a wand. I simply put it to good use." He smirked at me and took a sip of his drink.  
  
When we finished our drinks, Draco took my hand and pulled me back out to the dance floor. We were jumping around and dancing once again. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled away from Draco. I got very scared; I wasn't planning on leaving Draco's side. All of a sudden, this tall guy with black hair and brown eyes came up to me and said, "Hey hottie, wanna dance?"  
  
"Um, no. Actually I don't. I'm looking for my boyfriend. Now get out of my way."  
  
"What'd he ditch you for some hot, blonde chick?" He chuckled and I gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"No, he didn't. Now move!"  
  
"Well what if I don't wanna move? What if I like tormenting you so you can't get to your pretty-boy boyfriend? He probably doesn't even care about you. I can show you what a real man's all about."  
  
"Draco is not a pretty-boy and he could kick your ass any day of the week, asshole!"  
  
"Draco? That's his name? Cute, real cute. Is that a nickname or something? Is that what you call him in bed?"  
  
Instead of answering I turned around and attempted to go the other way. He grabbed my arm and pressed his body against mine. I could smell alcohol on his breath and he bent down as if he was going to kiss me. I never got a chance to find out if that's what he was going to do because I kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. I then kicked his legs out from under him and the on-lookers began laughing. I searched all their faces, but I still could not find Draco.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
Hermione and I were dancing and jumping around with everyone else in the club. Before I knew it, I was being pulled away from her. I tried to pry my way through the crowd, but I couldn't seem to find any holes. I tried to remain calm on the surface while I was looking for her, but inside I was freaking out.  
  
After a few minutes, I saw a crowd all huddled together and laughing. I broke my way through to see what all the commotion was about and to see if Hermione was somewhere among them. She was. She was towering over a man who was moaning and whining on the floor, and she looked pissed. "Hermione!" I called. She didn't hear me so I called her again. "Hermione!" She looked up, smiled and walked over to me.  
  
"Where'd you go?" she asked as she threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"I don't even know what happened. Come on, let's get back."  
  
"Alright I was just gunna suggest that myself."  
  
I smiled a little and took her hand as we left the club. I was very curious as to what happened and asked her, "What happened back there? Why did you look so pissed off? Why was that guy on the floor?"  
  
I saw her smile and look down at the ground. "Well at first he was attempting to hit on me, and then he was saying shit about you even though he didn't know who you are. I turned around and was gunna walk away, but he grabbed me and was gunna kiss me, so I kneed him in the groin and then kicked his legs out from under him. Apparently everyone found it funny."  
  
I winced a little. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"  
  
"If you deserve it I just might have to." She smirked at me and I gave her a fake pout. "I'm joking, Draco. I wouldn't dream of doing that to you."  
  
"Good, 'cause if you did that to me, who else would have your kids?" I didn't mean to say that, but it slipped out and there was no going back on it.  
  
She looked slightly perplexed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Uh what?"  
  
"What did you sat about kids?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Oh uh I didn't mean to. It just kinda slipped out." She looked at me and I mumbled, "If you kicked me there it would be kind of hard for you to have my kids." I stopped and pushed on the wall that would lead us back to Hogwarts.  
  
"You want me to have your kids?"  
  
"Well, yeah, eventually."  
  
"Draco, are you embarrassed?"  
  
I looked down and I could feel the color rising to my cheeks. "Um."  
  
She stopped and turned to face me. "I wanna have your kids, too," she whispered. I looked up and she smiled at me. "When you gave me this ring it was obvious that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever she broke away and said, "Draco, we should really get back. It's almost two already."  
  
"What if I don't wanna go back yet?" I whined. I knew I sounded very juvenile, but I really wanted to stay with her. "Going back means I have to leave you."  
  
"We'll see each other tomorrow. We have duty tomorrow night anyway. It's almost two am and no one has seen us all day, and I'd bet anything that either Harry or Ron is in the common room waiting for me so I can be lectured about being up after hours. They're very hypocritical."  
  
I finally gave in. "Fine, I see how it is. Leave me so you can talk to them."  
  
"I've been with you all day. Don't you want a break?"  
  
"No," I answered shortly. "But if you need a break we can go." She had the ability to make me feel guilty without meaning to.  
  
"It's not that I want to leave you. It's just that I don't think we'd get a great response if we didn't turn up tonight, and it would also be pretty bad if I woke up in your dorm."  
  
"Who said anything about my dorm?" I asked grinning.  
  
"Um-I-well-uh-"  
  
"Wow, good job. You can't even back up your statement. Good job!" I started to walk, but she didn't move. Once again she looked confused. "Okay, fine." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to help you along."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you put me down this instant!" she shrieked, but she was laughing at the same time, so I continued to carry her.  
  
I carried her till the end of the hallway and put her down once we were through the picture. We walked hand-in-hand until we got to the Gryffindor Tower where I kissed her goodnight. I watched the Fat Lady for a while before I turned and headed back to my common room.  
  
I managed to get back to the dungeons without any problems, but that's probably because 2:30 was kind of late to be out of bed. Luckily, no one was in the common room, so I was able to get upstairs without any problems. I fell asleep quickly and had sweet dreams of Hermione. 


	10. Hogsmeade Weekend

CHAPTER 10~ Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
The weeks passed quickly and I met Draco whether we had duty or not. No one ever suspected that anything was going on between Draco and I (except the people who already knew, but they didn't dare say a word) because we fought basically every time we saw each other. We would apologize to each other every night, but no one had to know about that.  
  
Ron was still ignoring Harry and I; he just couldn't put up with the fact that I was in love with Draco. Harry approached him numerous times, but Ron would just walk away. For someone who was so poor and stupid, he had a rather large ego. Nothing could penetrate his thick skull and that pissed me off more than anything.  
  
The first Hogsmeade weekend was rolling around, and I had no one to go with. I couldn't go with Draco for obvious reasons, Harry was going with Cho, and the other girls were going with their boyfriends. I decided to go to the library so I could get a head start on my Transfiguration project. I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade by myself, so I figured school work would be a good way to get my mind off things like it used to.  
  
I was in the library for about an hour when I heard a familiar voice. "Can I sit down?"  
  
I looked up and saw Draco standing right above me. "Of course. But what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with your friends?"  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So what are you working on?" he asked curiously while looking over my shoulder.  
  
"My Transfiguration project. I had nothing better to do today, so I figured I might as well get a head start on it."  
  
"Yeah, I came up here to do that, but I'd much rather talk to you." He smiled and looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but to smile back. "What do you say we put the project away for another few days and go do something a little more fun?"  
  
"Ugh. I'm almost done, but sure why not. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Just walk around. We don't have anything better to do."  
  
"Okay. I just gotta bring my stuff up to my room real quick. Care to join me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
We walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, and Draco waited for me outside the portrait while I ran inside. I dropped all my things on me bed and was back out before you could say "Quidditch." We started to walk down toward the Entrance Hall and were just about there when we heard footsteps.  
  
Draco stopped abruptly and turned to face me. "Why the fuck are you following me, Mudblood?"  
  
"Because, Ferret Boy, you obviously don't care about what being a prefect means. You disregard everything I say even though we're supposed to be working together!"  
  
"I don't give a fuck!"  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a goddamn prick to me?"  
  
"Because I hate you!" he yelled.  
  
I had no comeback for that. I couldn't believe he had actually said it. Tears were threatening to roll out of my eyes, so I turned and ran back toward the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
How could I do that? What the fuck was wrong with me? I just told the woman I loved that I hated her. I turned to walk down to the dungeons and came face-to-face with Pansy. "What do you want?" I snapped before she even had the chance to open he mouth.  
  
"You," she said in what I suppose she thought was a seductive manner, but she sounded more like a horse than anything.  
  
"Go fuck yourself Pansy. I don't think I can handle your shit right now."  
  
"But Draco, you should be proud of what you just did to that mudblood bitch. Wouldn't you like to be rewarded?"  
  
"No, Pansy! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I shoved past her and headed down to the common room. I went up to my dorm, slammed the door, and punched a hole in the wall. After I did that, I scribbled a not to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, I'm really sorry I said what I did. I wasn't Thinking. I truly am sorry. I love you more Than anything and I realize that you're Probably extremely pissed at me right now. Please Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 7:30. I feel like a total ass right now, but that's because I am. Please try to find a place in your heart to Forgive me. I hope to see you tonight.  
  
I will love you always, Draco  
  
I whistled for my owl, and he came over to me. I tied the letter to his leg and watched him fly out of my window. The only thing I could do now was wait until 7:30.  
  
I didn't leave my room again until seven. I walked slowly up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. I had so much on my mind and there was nothing I can do about it. I opened the door and stepped inside. The sun was still setting and it looked absolutely beautiful. Realizing that Hermione wasn't there yet, I sat down on the windowsill and looked out at the sky. I loved how the reds clashed with the blues and the blues clashed with the pinks and the pinks with the orange and yellows. The sky was having a battle within itself. It had it's own flame.  
  
I was becoming more impatient by the minute. The sun had completely set and my watch stated that it was now eight. I heard the door open and Hermione walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was because of me. She hated to cry and I had caused her to. I felt like total shit.  
  
"Hermione," I started. "I really didn't mean to say that. I am so sorry." I walked toward her.  
  
"You couldn't think of something else to say? There's nothing else that came into your mind?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking. You know it wasn't true. I love you, 'Mione. You're the only person in this world that I care about. Please forgive me?"  
  
"Draco, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it now, but it has been running through my mind all day, and I seriously thought you were gunna leave me for someone else. I have been crying for the last seven hours because I didn't know what to think. I haven't cried in years."  
  
"I never want to be the one to make you cry again," I said.  
  
"I know. I love you so much, Draco." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.  
  
Just as I was responding, there was a loud tapping at the window. I turned around and my father's owl was flapping its wings outside the window. "Shit," I muttered as I headed toward the window.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My father."  
  
I opened the window and took the letter from the owl.  
  
Draco, I received a letter from Pansy Parkinson today. She said that you blew off Mudblood again, but She also told me that you blew her off. You know That she's been after you for years. Why can't You just accept that you will be with her somewhere In the future? Get your head out of the clouds; it's Been there for much too long.  
  
Lucius  
  
I looked up and saw Hermione staring at me intently. "What's it say?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. He doesn't know we're together. He wants me to be with Pansy though. I really hate that girl; she will try anything to get with me."  
  
"Would you ever leave me for her?" she asked.  
  
"NO! That slut couldn't compare to you. You're beautiful and smart and kind and a very talented witch. She's just there. I don't see anything special in her. Plus, she's a whore."  
  
Hermione nodded and I put my arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I felt safe in Draco's embrace. Everything about him was perfect. People weren't supposed to be like he was; they were supposed to have flaws, but at that moment, he didn't have any. We didn't say anything; we didn't need to. All we needed was to hold each other close. I listened to the sound of his slow, steady breathing. He was always so calm, and somehow, he always knew what to say or do to make me feel better. He made me feel like I was special and that I belonged in the world. It was amazing that just two months ago I was ready to kill myself. I didn't think that there would be anyone who loved me at that time, and then Draco changed everything for me.  
  
Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Everything. Mostly how two months ago I was ready to kill myself, and then you came along and now I feel the only emotion that I never thought I'd feel. Love. Everything is just so right now. You make me complete."  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The only thing I needed was to be held in his arms. After a few minutes he said, "First Quidditch game's next week. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. You gunna be there?"  
  
"Most definitely!"  
  
"Who you gunna root for?"  
  
I thought for a moment. **Do I root for my boyfriend or my best friend and my ex-best friend.** The answer was obvious. "You, of course."  
  
"Where are you sitting?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm gunna have to sit with the Gryffindors. The Slytherins wouldn't accept me, and if I did sit with them, the Gryffindors to turn on me," I answered.  
  
He nodded. "You think I'll win? Potter's beaten me every time we face each other."  
  
"If you try your hardest, you'll beat him. You're very talented. Plus, Harry's been bragging all week. He thinks it's gunna be a hard match, but that you're no competition when it comes to catching the snitch."  
  
"Well he's got another thing coming to him. I've learned some new maneuvers, so he's gunna have some trouble."  
  
I smiled at him and said, "If we don't get going, we'll be in some serious trouble."  
  
"Alright," he agreed.  
  
Before we walked out the door, he bent down and kissed me. Afterwards, he took my hand and began walking with me toward the Gryffindor Tower. When we got there, he kissed me good night and I headed through the portrait. Inside, I could see a figure sitting down by the fire. As I got closer, he called me. "Hermione?"  
  
"What is it, Ron?" I asked coolly.  
  
"We need to talk," he stated.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a prick lately." He walked over to me. "It's just that Malfoy's been our enemy since first year and I don't see how you could possibly fall in love with him. I also know there's something you're not telling Harry or me. I don't know what you're not telling us, but I know there's something. 'Mione, you know you can tru-"  
  
"Trust you, Ron?! Trust you?! How can I do that? You shunned me when I needed a friend. You turned away from me when I fell in love. Why couldn't you just have been supportive even if he is your enemy? He showed me more than anyone has ever shown me. He gave me something that I have never been given. He made me feel what I have never felt. Love. Love, Ron. He loves me and I love him. He has given me things that I thought I could only dream about. How can I trust you? You aren't there for me when he says shit in the halls and during class. Now that he doesn't mean it, it hurts more. It hurts because we have to hide from everyone and say things we don't mean. Do you understand, Ron?" I was so mad at him. He expected me to trust him after that sad excuse for an apology.  
  
"Hermione, I-"  
  
"Don't even say your sorry, Ron. Don't even think it," I warned.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it's just that I have feelings for you and I've been afraid to tell you." He looked very depressed.  
  
"Ron, we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be. I'm sorry Ron, but I can never like you as anything more. If you say you have feelings for me then why have you been with Lavender for so long?" I asked curiously.  
  
"It's so I wouldn't think about you." Even in the dim light, I can tell that his face turned red.  
  
"I think we should get to bed," I said after a long silence.  
  
Ron nodded and I headed toward the staircase. "One question, 'Mione."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Who are you rooting for at the Quidditch game on Saturday?"  
  
"Truthfully, I'm not rooting for either team. I'm just rooting for Draco." I turned to go again but then added, "Don't you dare tell Harry."  
  
"I won't," he promised.  
  
I went up to my room and changed my clothes and climbed into bed. I was happy that the next day was Sunday and I would get to sleep in. ~ In the morning I was awoken by Harry. "'Mione, get up! Malfoy is waiting for you outside!"  
  
"What?" I said grumpily. "What time is it?"  
  
"Six, now get up before everyone else does." With that, he left.  
  
I got up and pulled a sweatshirt over the t-shirt I usually slept in. I was trying to figure out what Draco would be doing at my room in six o'clock in the morning. It must have been really urgent because he wouldn't have risked his reputation by going to the Gryffindor Tower without me by his side.  
  
I hurried through the common room and pushed the portrait aside. Draco was standing against a wall with a grim look on his face. I went over to him and put my arms around his neck while his went around my waist.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. I didn't get a response right away, so I looked up at him and I saw that his jaw was clenched and there was a fire blazing in his eyes that made it clear that he wanted to kill someone. "Draco?" I asked again. "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked down at me and his expression softened. "Hermione, it's my father. He knows. He knows about us." 


	11. Troubled

CHAPTER 11~ Troubled  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled in disbelief. "He can't! The letter! Pansy! How? Draco how?"  
  
"Last night when we were in the Astronomy Tower, he was spying on us. I think he knew that something wasn't quite right and he came to check it out. He was up there the whole time, and he followed me back to the Slytherin common room." I stopped and took a deep breath, then continued, "He said that I'm not worthy to be a Malfoy, but he still has use for me and-" I didn't want to go on. I felt that I couldn't, but I knew I had to.  
  
She must have sensed that I was battling with myself and she whispered, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No! I have to. Just give me a second." I took a few deep breaths and said softly, "He's going to-he's gunna-um-Hermione, he won't leave us alone until you're buried six feet under." I looked at her again. "He wants to use me to get to you, but I won't let him touch you. I promise. Just be sure to stay where there are a lot of people, and he won't come near you. You'll need to be escorted to your class-"  
  
"Draco stop!" she interrupted me. "Let's go to Dumbledore. He'll tell us what we should do. We have to think rationally in this situation. I obviously can't be escorted to every single place I go, and you can't be around me 24/7 because of what people will say. Let's just go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Before we go, I just want to let you know that we can make our relationship public now. My father knows, so why bother lying to everyone else?" She nodded her head and we headed towards the Headmaster's quarters.  
  
When we arrived at our destination, I recited the password and we made our way up the staircase. I was about to open the door when he said, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger, you may come in." We did as we were instructed and walked in. "Please sit," he suggested while pointing to two chairs. "Now, what can I do for you at this un-godly hour?"  
  
"Professor, Hermione and I have been seeing each other in secret since the day before term started. As you probably already know, we both have family problems and we ended up at the Leaky Cauldron over break," I explained.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I do know of this. Please continue."  
  
"Well, my father saw us talking together one morning at the Leaky Cauldron and said that if he found out that we were together he would disown me and kill her. I asked her to meet me in the Astronomy Tower last night because I needed to apologize for something I shouldn't have said, but did anyway. When we were there, I received an owl from my father that basically stated that he eventually wanted me to marry Pansy Parkinson. When we left the tower, I dropped Hermione off at the Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the Slytherin dorms. My father was sitting on one of the couches when I arrived, and he said that I have dishonored the family name and that he is going to use me to get to Hermione so that he could kill her."  
  
"Yes, yes, that is a problem. What do you propose we do?"  
  
"I don't want to leave her alone.ever. I-"  
  
"Draco, I am strong enough to take care of myself," Hermione defended.  
  
"Ms Granger, I know that you are one of the most powerful witches that this school has ever seen, but I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Malfoy on this. I do not want you roaming around the building on your own; it could be potentially dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir," she mumbled looking defeated.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you get another letter from your father, come to me immediately. I want to know what he is planning to do."  
  
"Yes sir," I said.  
  
"You may go now." He dismissed us so he could go back to doing what ever he was doing before we arrived.  
  
Once we were outside, Hermione said, "Draco, why the hell did you suggest that?! I told you, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know you can; you are one of the strongest people I know, but my father is really sneaky about how he goes about doing his business. I don't want you to get hurt. I am just looking out for your safety. I only want to protect you."  
  
"Okay, fine, but how am I going to get around? There is not one person who is in all of my classes."  
  
"I'll walk with you to all your classes and then go to mine. Sure, we'll probably be late most of the time, but I'm sure our professors will understand."  
  
She nodded. I knew she could take care of herself, but if something happened to her, I didn't know what I would do. She knew I loved her, but she was a very independent person. She didn't need to rely on me. She had survived without me protecting her for the previous sixteen years of her life, and there was no reason why she needed me to survive then. The problem was, I needed her. Without her I'd be miserable, ready to die, and I would have died if we hadn't met up with each other in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Draco?" She managed to break me out of my trance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well that's not a broad subject," she answered sarcastically.  
  
I smirked at her. "Of course not. Let's go get some breakfast since we're near the Great Hall anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly, and it was soon Friday night. Lucius had not followed up with his previous letter to Draco. Draco and I were once again in the Astronomy Tower; it was about 8:30.  
  
"Draco, you should really get some sleep tonight," I said as he left a trail of kisses down my neck.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about your Quidditch game," I answered in mock shock.  
  
"What if I said that I'd rather be here with you than in a dorm with a bunch of dim-witted idiots? It's not even my bedtime yet."  
  
"I know that, but you need your rest."  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I would never try to get rid of you. I just really want you to beat Harry."  
  
"What would your House say if they knew you said that?"  
  
"Well now that everyone knows we're together, I don't think they'd be too surprised. They might be upset but-oh who cares what they say or think? I don't. That whole House can kiss my ass! They're mad at me anyway, for you know, 'sleeping with the enemy.'"  
  
"My House ain't too thrilled with me either. Pansy cried for two days straight after she saw us together."  
  
"How sad!" I said sarcastically. "She must be ready to jump out a window in the Astronomy Tower because she wants what she can't have."  
  
"She might be, but I wouldn't know. She refuses to look at me. I don't mind, though, she's very annoying."  
  
"I noticed that."  
  
Draco went back to kissing my neck. I could feel a fire burning a pit in my stomach. I wanted him so badly, but I had to control my hormonal imbalances so that he would be at 100% for the Quidditch match. "'Mione, we should really start heading back so I'll be able to control myself," he said between kisses.  
  
"Yeah we do. Especially if you wanna win tomorrow." I couldn't help but to run my fingers through his silky smooth hair.  
  
"Mm, but that means I have to leave you and I'm very much enjoying this."  
  
I held his face in my hands and whispered, "Win tomorrow, and I have a special surprise for you."  
  
"And what kind of surprise is this my darling Gryffindor Lioness whom I love so dearly?"  
  
"Well now my charming Slytherin Serpent, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."  
  
"I can still act surprised." He smirked at his futile attempt to make me change my mind.  
  
"So juvenile," I mumbled. "See, but if you lose, you won't get this surprise, and I don't want you to get your hopes up."  
  
"Fine," he gave in. "But I will win tomorrow."  
  
"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," I warned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Muggle saying. Don't lose sleep over it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed to the Great Hall to catch a quick bite to eat before the game. A large majority of the student population was already there, and I could feel the glares that were being thrown at me from the Gryffindor table. I sat down with the Slytherin Quidditch team and went over some basic, last minute strategies before we headed for the locker rooms.  
  
In the locker rooms, I didn't really have much to say to the team. We were pretty calm because of the grueling practice I put them through all week to prepare for this game. I, myself was a bit nervous still about facing the "legendary" Harry Potter. He looked so damn confident at breakfast, and that was pissing me off.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, I muttered, "Come on. Let's go." They followed me out onto the field. The Gryffindors were already at the center waiting patiently for us.  
  
Potter and I shook hands because we were the captains of our teams. I was very tense and I could sense that he was too as we glared at each other. Once we mounted our brooms, Madame Hooch blew the whistle and we were off.  
  
"Ron Weasley from Gryffindor grabs the quaffle first and head toward the Slytherin goal posts," the commentator. He had to specify which Weasley it was because Ginny, or whatever her name was, was also a beater for Gryffindor. After that, I blocked out his voice so I can concentrate on finding the snitch.  
  
The game was very close, and every now and then I would listen to hear the score- 50-40 Gryffindor, then it was 70-60 Slytherin. It was back and forth the entire game.  
  
It was over an hour before I decided to do anything fun or spontaneous, and I only did because I was extremely bored. Potter was at the other end of the field so I decided I'd give a go at the Wronski Feint. I did it well in practice, now it was time to see if it would work in a game situation. I pulled into a steep dive. I took a quick glance behind me and saw Potter racing to catch up with me. I began to estimate the distance I was from the ground-20 feet, 15, 10, 7, 5- I decided it was now time to pull up. Potter went to about three feet before he realized what I was doing and also pulled up.  
  
I quickly climbed to a higher elevation so I could get a clear view of the entire field and search for the snitch. I wanted to end the game so badly. And then I saw it by the Slytherin goal posts. I put on another burst of speed. Once again, Potter was on my tail. The snitch went down to about three feet above the ground. I pulled out of my dive along with Potter and we continued to chase it. Suddenly, it headed back up and so did we. Potter pulled up beside me and I put on an extra burst of speed in attempts to beat him out, and I succeeded; he fell behind. The whole time, I was gaining on the snitch. As I reached out to grab it, but a bludger was sent at my head. I ducked out of the way just as the snitch headed downward again. I dove after it, and Potter was right behind me. I couldn't let him catch it. I reached my arm out to its full extent, and closed my fingers tightly around the little gold ball.  
  
"And Slytherin wins 150-120," called the announcer. He sounded very gloomy, but I didn't care. I had done the inevitable; I had beat Harry Potter.  
  
The Slytherin stands were going wild. I looked over to the Gryffindor stands and Hermione was smiling and clapping. I smiled and winked at her before landing on the ground.  
  
Hermione ran out of the stands and threw her arms around my neck. "I told you that you would win!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Yes you did. Now, how about my surprise?" I cocked an eyebrow and she just smirked.  
  
"How 'bout this, you go take a shower and meet me in the Astronomy Tower at three?"  
  
"And what's gunna happen there?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. We're just meeting there. We'll relocate to a new location when you show up," she answered slyly.  
  
We walked back to the school holding hands. Potter walked past us at one point; his head was bowed, his broom was in his hand, and his arms were hanging limply at his sides. I had to cough to stifle a laugh, and Hermione looked at me warningly and said, "Just because I wanted you to be him doesn't mean he's not my friend, and I will kick your ass if you say anything."  
  
"Ooh, feisty today," I said jokingly.  
  
She shook her head and pulled me up the front stairs of the castle. In the Entrance Hall, she said, "This is where I leave you. Remember to dress in something.comfortable." She smirked at me and turned to go, but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Think you're getting away that easy?" I teased.  
  
"Hmm, maybe."  
  
"I don't think so. You know I can't leave your presence without a goodbye kiss."  
  
"It never used to be that way," she reminded me.  
  
"Yeah well, times change."  
  
"They most certainly do."  
  
She pulled the collar of my Quidditch uniform, and wrapped her lips around mine. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. I knew that there were on- lookers around watching us as if it were another Quidditch match.  
  
Hermione broke away from me all too soon though. I could have stayed like that forever. "Remember where to meet me!" she called as she went down the hall practically skipping. I turned and walked quickly toward the dungeons. I was very impatient. I needed to know what this little "surprise" was. 


	12. The SurpriseMaybe

CHAPTER 12~ The Surprise.Maybe  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I knew I wasn't supposed to be roaming around the halls alone, but when did rules ever stop me? It was 2:30 and I had just left the common room to go to the Astronomy Tower. For most of the trip there I wasn't technically alone, there were a few stragglers still walking around.  
  
I opened the door to the Astronomy Tower, and Draco was sitting on the windowsill looking out over the grounds. He was wearing a black long- sleeved t-shirt that had a silver dragon on the back and baggy black jeans.  
  
"I can see someone's a bit impatient," I joked. "You still have ten minutes before you're supposed to be here."  
  
"Yeah, well you know how I am. I don't like to wait," he responded as he crossed half way across the room to meet me. "Now, pray tell, what kind of surprise is this?"  
  
"Follow me and you might find out."  
  
I took his hand and walked over to the door. When we got there, it was locked. I tried to use Alohomora on it, but it didn't work.  
  
There was a low steady voice from behind us. "I don't think you two will be accompanying each other to any place in this school." We turned around to see Lucius Malfoy sitting on the couch with his right foot propped up on his left knee. "I heard that the little mudblood had a surprise for you, Draco, but I decided that I have my own little surprise for the both of you." He smirked evilly.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Draco's voice was demanding yet emotionless.  
  
They looked to be having a glaring contest. It had been a long time since I had seen Draco so mad. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever seen him madder. As I studied the two, I noticed many similarities-the smirk was the first thing, their lips would pull into that same devilish position; their hair was the same color and looked to be the same texture (Lucius' was longer and tamed, while Draco's was still wet and falling in different directions); they had the same steely grey eyes; the same high cheekbones and aristocratic nose. The difference between these two Malfoys could not be seen, only felt-Draco could love while his father's heart was made of steel.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco I am disappointed in you. I've already told you what I want." He looked at me and winked.  
  
I was disgusted. I held Draco's hand tighter and moved closer to him. I felt safe around Draco; I knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt me. Although I was the smartest witch, there was something about Lucius Malfoy that made me get goose bumps, and I had a strong feeling that Draco could handle him better than I could.  
  
"You lay a hand on her and I swear to all the gods in the sky, I will kill you. It will be slow and painful, and you will be begging to die," Draco said threateningly.  
  
"I won't have to lay a hand on her." His voice was as smooth as ever. It actually sounded as if he were bored. "Did you forget that she could be dead with one flick of my wand? Or are you blinded by her? It seems to me that you are blinded by her. The only way to make you see again will be to destroy this mudblood."  
  
"You won't touch her you dirty bastard!" Draco yelled. "You leave her the fuck alone! Do you hear me?" He stepped in front of me to shield me from Lucius' view, but still held onto my hand.  
  
I was shivering uncontrollably, and every time Lucius spoke it got worse. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asked. I could hear the amusement in his voice.  
  
"Thanks to you, I don't have a mother anymore. Or did you forget, you killed her? I fucking hate you! You are a no-good, worthless piece of shit, and you deserve to die."  
  
That was a mistake. Draco was put under the full body bind, and Lucius grabbed me by the wrist. "I'm taking you back to the Manor. Don't worry, I won't kill you.yet."  
  
I was too scared to respond. I could feel a bruise forming on my already scarred wrist. Lucius somehow managed to get the three of us on his broom and back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
As soon as we got to the Manor, Lucius took the body bind curse off me, and told me to take Hermione up to my room. I still didn't know what was in store for us, but I knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Draco, I'm scared," Hermione managed to squeak out. Both her voice and her body were shaking.  
  
" I know. So am I," I whispered. "But we'll get through this. We just have to stay strong. We'll fight him."  
  
I laid down on my bed, and Hermione crawled up next to me. In truth, I knew that I couldn't fight Lucius alone very easily, but I couldn't tell her the truth yet. I didn't know what to do though.  
  
"Draco, we can't fight him alone. We're gunna need help, and he took our wands. There's nothing we can do to stop him. He's manic and working under Voldemort's orders."  
  
"Everything will work out," I assured her. **Maybe not for a while though.** I kept reminding myself.  
  
I knew his ways. He would let us share my room for one night, and then he'd take her away. He'd kill her slowly. He would use mind games to force her to the brink of insanity. All the while I'd be locked up in my room pacing and feeling sorry that I couldn't do anything.  
  
"Hermione?" I said softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I lover you too, Draco." There was silence for a while, and then she asked, "Draco, am I gunna die?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Will you save me?"  
  
"If I can."  
  
"What's he gunna do?"  
  
I paused. I didn't want to tell her, but I had to, and I did. "He'll probably take you away from me tomorrow morning. He won't let us talk to or see each other. He'll play mind games with you and torture you slowly. I will try anything I can to prevent that."  
  
She didn't cry, but her lips were trembling. I pulled her closer to me, and she clung to me tightly. "After tonight we may never see each other again," she whispered. "I'm gunna die just when I have found true happiness. Everything good will be sucked away."  
  
"Try to stay optimistic, Hermione, please. You won't die tomorrow. I love you too much to let that happen to you. I won't leave you."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep. We'll be separated tomorrow. You said so yourself."  
  
I didn't respond. There was nothing I could say. I knew she was right and had caught me, but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to be her hero, her savior, but I couldn't be. That wasn't my purpose in life. I was never anywhere close to being heroic. I never wanted to be in the spotlight for my courageous duties. That was Potter's job, and it looked like he enjoyed it to me.  
  
I looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were closed and her breath was slow and even; she had fallen asleep. Thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea, I had soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I woke up the next morning to a fight between Draco and Lucius. "GET OUT NOW!" Draco was screaming. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"  
  
"If you won't let me take her, then I'll just have to take her by force," Lucius snarled. He pointed his wand at Draco and muttered something. Sparks came shooting out of the end, but Draco easily dodged it.  
  
"LEAVE!" Draco bellowed. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"  
  
"You are foolish," Lucius said maliciously. "She is nothing. A mudblood- dirty in every way. What do you see in that? I brought you up better than this, boy! I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me."  
  
"You put me through hell. I have been abused since the day I was born. I grew up totally emotionless. Everyone around me would be smiling, laughing, crying, but not me. I never knew any of that. I was never permitted to make my own decisions. You made me a puppet, forced me to do stupid things. Times change, Lucius, people change. I won't be your servant any longer. Everything you have ever told me has been a lie. You say that muggle-borns are dirty. They're not! Hermione is the purest creature on the face of this Earth. She has no flaws. She is the most perfect person I have ever met-"  
  
Lucius cut him off with his laughter. It wasn't happy laughter. His voice was malign and his eyes colder than I had ever seen them. "That is truly funny-a pure mudblood. That must be the oxymoron of the century."  
  
I wanted to kill him. I wanted to jump off the bed and strangle him with my bare hands. While he was still chuckling, his eyes were staring intently at Draco. I got up and slapped him as hard as I could (which, mind you, was damn hard).  
  
He stopped cackling at once and turned his furious glare towards me. Draco stepped in front of me as Lucius raised his fist. Instead of connecting with my temple, he connected with Draco's jaw. There was a loud cracking sound, but Draco ignored the pain.  
  
Draco raised his fist to strike, but Lucius shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Draco was sent flying into the opposite wall.  
  
I tried to run to him, but Lucius grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I kicked and punched with all my might, but my attempts were futile; he would not let me down. He carried me to a separate room just as Draco said he would. "You're a goddamn bastard," I hissed at him. "You don't have a fucking heart. You are the fucking pawn of a worthless half-blood. What kind of fucking life is that?"  
  
"Shut up you mudblood bitch!" He hit me across the face. When he saw that I was unfazed, he hit me a little harder.  
  
"You won't get the satisfaction of seeing me cry," I said. "I've been through this with my parents. I've learned to control myself."  
  
"I'll leave you here for a bit. I have some business to take care of." With that, he swept out of the room and I heard the distinct sound of a click as the door closed.  
  
I looked around the room that was deathly quiet. The bed I was sitting on was queen-sized and had black sheets on it. A bookcase stood in the corner. There was only one window, and it was about five stories up. If I jumped, I would have been badly injured.  
  
Finding I had nothing better to do, I slowly crossed the room to the bookshelf and scanned the titles of the books. Every single one was about death. It was a little scary that so many books could be written about such a gruesome topic. I chose the thickest book, which happened to be the book with the most blunt title: Death. I carried the book over to the bed and sat down to read. I didn't know how long I had been reading when I came across a passage that said:  
  
"Death is the beginning of a new life. It is like being re-born. A renaissance. After death, you will be free. Your hate and anger will leave you, and feelings of love and kindness will take over. The ones you love will not be forgotten, but you will miss your enemies greatly. There is no Heaven or Hell, only freedom."  
  
After reading this passage, I began to analyze it in my head. My mind began to venture to Draco and if he would escape and come to rescue me, and then they drifted back to the muggle world. I was reminded of the song "Like A Stone" by Audioslave. The words were running through my head, and I couldn't help but think the song was written for me. ~*~ On a cobweb afternoon In a room on emptiness By a freeway I confess I was lost in the pages Of a book full of death Reading how we'll die alone And if we're good we'll lay to rest Anywhere we want to go  
  
In your house I long to be Room by room patiently I'll wait for you there Like a stone Like a stone I'll wait for you there Alone  
  
On my deathbed I will pray To the gods and the angels Like a pagan to anyone Who will take me to heaven To a place I recall I was there so long ago The sky was bruised The win was bled And there you led me on  
  
In your house I long to be Room by room I'll wait for you there Like a stone Like a stone I'll wait for you there Alone  
  
And I read on Until the day I was gone And I sat in regret Of all the things I've done For all that I've blessed And all that I've wronged In dreams until my death I will wonder on  
  
In your house I long to be Room by room I'll wait for you there Like a stone Like a stone I'll wait for you there Alone ~*~  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I was pacing my room when the door opened. Lucius walked in along with two people who I had never met before. "Draco, I want you to meet the Desmarcues. They have been supporters of Voldemort's for years. We've been in touch lately because I wanted to check up on them. I found out that they've been living in the muggle world for the past sixteen years, since their daughter was born. She was always a bright little girl, and always very caring. She was accepted into Hogwarts, and they wanted her to be in Slytherin, like they were. They started to abuse her so she would have a cold heart. That didn't work and she was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
My eyes widened. Hermione was their daughter.  
  
"Draco, if I'm not mistaken, you know their daughter, Hermione Granger-well Desmarcue. And to think that the little mudblood bitch was part of one of the oldest wizarding families."  
  
"Don't call her that," I said weakly.  
  
He went on as if he didn't hear me, "Anne, Jake, would you like to see your daughter? I'm sure you'll want to smack her around a bit."  
  
"Of course we'd like to see her. That damn whore put us through hell this summer. The stupid bitch is gunna pay," Jake answered.  
  
"You're taking me with you then," I demanded.  
  
They shrugged and left the door opened for me to follow them. Lucius stopped at a door down the hall and opened it with a flick of his wand. Hermione was sitting in the bed with her back against the headboard and a book lying opened on the bedside table.  
  
I rushed over and wrapped my arms around her. She returned the hug and whispered, "Why are my parents here?"  
  
"We met Lucius when we went to Hogwarts," Anne answered. "We are one of the oldest wizarding families still around. Your last name isn't Granger, it's Desmarcue. You have shamed this name! Every one of us was a Slytherin before you came along."  
  
"And you put us through some shock over the summer you stupid little bitch," Jake continued. "Now you'll pay for it." Both Anne and Jake came toward the bed.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," I warned.  
  
"And I suppose you'll stop us from doing so?" Jake laughed in my face. "You are nothing without your wand."  
  
That wasn't entirely true. I became fascinated by the muggle sport of boxing when I was a child and my father took me to see some matches. I began training like a boxer when I was eight, and I was a pretty good fighter.  
  
They continued to advance on the bed. Just as they were about to raise their hands, there was a popping noise, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stood with their wands pointed at the three adults.  
  
"What's going on here?" boomed Dumbledore in a voice that was very unlike his.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that these children belong at Hogwarts. Why are they not there now?" he tried again.  
  
"Because I took them with me," Lucius answered simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not approve of the way my son is acting."  
  
"That is no reason to kidnap two of the centuries brightest students. I will see to it that you will not be able to come within one thousand feet of Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Desmarcue, it's good to see that you've returned to the wizarding world and let your daughter know the truth." 


	13. Letters

CHAPTER 13~ Letters  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
"Professors, it's wonderful to see you again," my father said.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, Jake," Snape responded.  
  
I gasped and looked at Draco, whose eyes were wide with shock. Neither of us had ever heard him speak like that before no matter how mad he was.  
  
"Severus, Minerva, you're teachers now?" my mother asked. "I never would have guessed."  
  
"Well, Anne," spat McGonagall. "Maybe if you spent a little more time speaking to your daughter you would have found this out five years ago."  
  
There was silence for a while. I was looking between the six adults. They seemed to be having a glaring contest. At last Dumbledore spoke up, "Hermione, Draco, we should be getting you back to the school. I fear you have been through enough over the past two days."  
  
I nodded slightly as Draco pulled me toward the door. I looked at my parents who were glaring at me as if I had said something wrong. We left the room behind our three professors. As we were walking out the door, I did what I had wanted to do for so long-I gave my parents the finger, and with a slight smirk turned my attention ahead of me. As we retreated, I faintly heard my father mutter, "Stupid bitch."  
  
When we reached a fireplace, Dumbledore held out a pouch of floo powder. Before I took any, I asked, "Professor, do you have our wands?"  
  
"Yes I do. I will return them to you at school."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames. I watched as they turned from red to green. I shouted, "Hogwarts!" and I was soon spinning and watching the fireplaces zoom past me. I landed in the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, and brushed the soot off my clothes. Draco followed shortly and the three professors right after him.  
  
As promised, Dumbledore returned our wands to us, but before he dismissed us, he beckoned us to sit down and explain exactly what had happened.  
  
"I asked Draco to meet me in the Astronomy Tower after the game because I wanted to show him something," I began. "When we turned to leave, we found that the door was locked, and Mr. Malfoy was sitting on the couch. He put Draco in the full body bind, and flew us to the Malfoy Manor. When we got there, he took the curse off Draco and made us go up to Draco's room. He left us there over night, and the next morning, I woke up to a fight between Draco and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
From there, Draco explained the fight and how Lucius took me away. He told him about when my parents came in and how they went to my room, and then the professors showed up.  
  
Dumbledore thanked us and dismissed us.  
  
Once we were out in the corridor, Draco snaked his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So what was my surprise supposed to be?" he asked.  
  
"I'll give it to you eventually," I said. "When I'm not so tired and weak and hungry." When he heard this, he scooped me up into his arms. "What are you doing?" I meant for it to sound as if I was shocked, but I yawned just then.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking if you're so weak and tired," he explained casually.  
  
"You'll get a hernia if you carry me all the way there," I said defiantly.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not that heavy. You're actually really light."  
  
"Stop trying to make me feel good. I'm not light."  
  
"Think what you want. As long as I know the truth, that's all that matters."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Oh come on. The center of the universe is supposed to know everything," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Why did I fall for the guy with the largest ego?" I sighed.  
  
"Because I'm so damn attractive and you couldn't keep your eyes off me and you thought I was so incredibly smart and loving and not to mention hot."  
  
"I think 'hot' and 'so damn attractive' are basically the same thing," I said.  
  
"Oh don't go and be your know-it-all self again," he joked.  
  
"Know-it-all? Me?" I said incredulously. "You're the one who thinks you're the center of the universe and know everything."  
  
"I was joking! Loosen up! Chill out!" He paused for a moment and the whispered, " I can give you a massage if you want."  
  
"I do want, but I doubt if everyone else would allow you in the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"We can always go to the dungeons," he suggested.  
  
"PLEASE! You are more likely to be welcomed into the Gryffindor Tower with open arms. They'd Avanda me if I set one foot in your common room."  
  
"They're not all bad," he defended.  
  
"Well, obviously. You're not so bad."  
  
"Nah, I'm perfect."  
  
He was so right. Everything about him was perfect. I'd never admit that to him of course. His head would swell up and he wouldn't be able to fit through the doors. Every time I gave him a compliment his head grew bigger. I loved how he was always so sure of himself. He didn't get embarrassed by a wrong answer; he thought there was no point since it would help him learn.  
  
He carried me all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, and showed no hint that he was in any kind of pain. As he placed me gently on the floor, I whispered, "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't? Even though the code of chivalry dates back to the Medieval Times, I believe they should still uphold for today's generation."  
  
"If you still believe that, how come you don't treat all women like you treat me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because you're the only woman who deserves my attention."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I smiled warmly at him and he returned it with gentle eyes. I only saw that expression when he was with me. He rarely took his cover off in front of other people. He bent down and kissed me like he had done so many times before.  
  
When we came apart, I was breathing deeply and trying to catch my breath, and Draco was doing the same.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I mumbled our new password and stepped into the common room with a backward glance at Draco. As soon as the portrait closed, I heard, "HERMIONE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU HURT? WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES TORN? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT?"  
  
A very distressed looking Harry, Ron, and Ginny were dragging me over to a couch.  
  
"Guys I'm fine. I swear."  
  
"Why is your face all bruised?" Ginny asked. "Malfoy didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"NO!" I yelled without meaning to. "Draco would never hurt me. He loves me. Nothing that happened is his fault."  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked. "We've been worried sick about you. How come you didn't tell us where you were going?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to go anywhere. I can't tell you what happened right now. I don't wanna think about it. I'll tell you when I feel better, okay? And don't go picking a fight with Draco over it either, it wasn't his fault," I added the last part as a reminder before heading to my dorm.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I walked stealthily down to my common room. I knew Hermione's friends were worried about her. I knew that none of the Slytherins would even realize that I was gone.  
  
As I rounded a corner on the second floor, I came face-to-face with Filch. "What are you doing out of bed?" he spat.  
  
"I'm just finishing my rounds," I answered smoothly. "Why else would I be out of bed?"  
  
"Well hurry up and get back to your common room."  
  
I walked past him and continued my journey back down to the dungeons. I hated Filch. He had given me at least five detentions since I started at Hogwarts. I'd get detentions even if I didn't do anything. I think he had something against me; who didn't?  
  
I walked into the common room, and someone was there. She looked up when she heard my footsteps. "Draco, where have you been? I've been worried sick. Please tell me it wasn't Granger?" Blaise asked.  
  
"It wasn't. It was my father," I said.  
  
"What happened? How'd he get here?"  
  
"Can we talk about it some other time? My head is pounding, and I don't really wanna think about it right now. I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Alright. Can I ask you something, though?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Did he hit you again?" When I didn't answer, she said, "Draco? Please tell me. You know it's illegal. Why don't you just tell someone?"  
  
"'Cause he'll kill me. It's that simple. He'll kill me like he killed my mother. I hate him. I hate that bastard, but there's nothing I can do. You know him, Blaise. You know what he's capable of."  
  
"You said he'd kill you, but if there's an anonymous letter." she trailed off.  
  
"No don't," I warned. "I don't want you to get mixed up in this shit too. Hermione's already in trouble, and I don't think I could handle it if he got to you too."  
  
"Fine," she let out an exasperated sigh. "But I still don't think him beating you solves anything."  
  
"It doesn't, but I really need to sleep," I whined in a manner very unlike mine.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
I walked slowly up the stairs to my dorm. When I entered, all I heard were the sounds of snores coming from the other beds. I closed the door quietly and crept over to my bed. Without bothering to change, I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. ~ I was awoken at five am by Goyle. "Draco! Draco get up now!" he yelled.  
  
"Go away," I mumbled sleepily.  
  
"But Draco, it's your father's owl."  
  
"Oh fuck!" I got up and untied the letter from the owl's leg.  
  
Draco, I expect you at the Manor on the thirty-first of October. From there, you will be apparating to the Death Eater Meeting. You will receive your Dark Mark that night. Bring your girlfriend with you, the Dark Lord has plans For her as well. I'm expecting your response by tomorrow Night, Lucius  
  
After reading that, I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake Hermione, so I decided that I would talk to her at breakfast. I took a shower and put on my Hogwarts robes. I sat in the common room reading until everyone else started to come down.  
  
I headed to the Great Hall and ate some eggs and toast. I saw Hermione walk in with Potter and the two Weasleys. When I saw that she had eaten some food, I walked over to the Gryffindor table, and whispered to her, "We need to talk."  
  
"Now? There's only like twenty minutes 'till class starts," she answered.  
  
"Please?" I begged. "It's really important."  
  
She looked at me, and I was pleading with my eyes. "About what?" she asked.  
  
"I can't say here. It's-uh-I just can't say anything in front of them." All of the Gryffindors were eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
She must have seen how desperate I was because she followed me out of the Hall. "What's so important," she asked once the door was closed.  
  
"This," I said giving her the letter from my father. I watched her eyes widen in shock.  
  
"When'd you get this?"  
  
"This morning at like five."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.  
  
"I figured you wanted to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you. I know I get cranky when someone wakes me up."  
  
"This is serious! What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I'm not going! I want no part of the psychopath!" I yelled.  
  
"So you're gunna tell your father no?! That's a death wish!"  
  
"I know it is, but I'd rather die than commit myself to Voldemort. You don't know what that guy does to his followers. I can't in my right mind let you go before him. That would kill me faster than Lucius would. I can protect us both from Lucius. I can't protect either of us from Voldemort."  
  
"So you'll owl him tonight then?"  
  
"Yes. We have to go to Potions right now though."  
  
We walked slowly down to the Potions room. No one was there yet, so we stood outside the door waiting for everyone else to show up. They came soon after, and we all went into the classroom. I sat next to Draco on the Slytherin side of the room. This earned a lot of glares from the Gryffindors, but the Slytherins had respected Draco since the Quidditch game.  
  
Professor Snape came in and began to write ingredients on the board for the potion we were going to make. Surprisingly, he didn't pick our partners for us, he just told us to work with who we were sitting next to. We were making an advanced healing potion that could cure aches, pains, and cuts without leaving scars.  
  
It took all of the first period to brew the potion. When second period started, Snape said that he was going to test all of our potions.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger," Snape called. "You first."  
  
We brought our potion up to him, and he pricked my thumb, and then Hermione's. He told us to split our potion and drink it. We did, and it was the single most horrible thing I had ever tasted. As soon as I finished it, my finger healed, and the throbbing pain in my head subsided.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger, it appears that your potion worked. You will both receive full marks." It looked like he was a little disappointed. He probably wanted to take points off of Gryffindor. He would probably be taking points off from a few of the groups though. "I'll give five points to each of your houses." This looked even more strained than when he gave us full marks.  
  
We went back and sat down in our seats. He ended up taking points off of both houses, although he took off more from Gryffindor. I noticed that Hermione looked a little pissed, but she didn't say anything about it. After class, we went to the Great Hall for lunch. We went to our separate tables even though I really wanted to sit with her.  
  
After lunch, the day seemed to fly by, and it was soon time for dinner.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I sat down with Ron and Harry. "'Mione, how's Malfoy treating you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Same as always," I answered simply.  
  
"Oh so he's being a slimy git?" Harry said. I looked at him and he was smiling. "I was joking, don't hit me!"  
  
I cracked a smile too. "He's only a git when he doesn't like someone," I defended.  
  
"I guess that means he hates me," Ron said, "and Harry."  
  
I rolled my eyes and ate my food. They began talking about Quidditch and the new plays they were going to try out at practice. I actually stayed at dinner the whole time that night, and that usually didn't happen.  
  
Outside the Great Hall, Draco pulled me to him and I bid Harry and Ron goodnight.  
  
"I have to respond to Lucius," he whispered. We walked together up to the owlery. He brought along a piece pf parchment and a quill.  
  
Draco sat down and began to write. His hand moved quickly, and almost as soon as he started, he had finished and handed it to me. It said:  
  
Lucius, We are not going to the meeting. Do not Come anywhere near Hermione or me. Draco  
  
We sent the letter of with Draco's owl and he took me back to the Gryffindor Tower. HE kissed me goodnight and headed back down to the Slytherin dorms. ~ Three days later, it was the day before Halloween. Draco grabbed me and handed me a piece of parchment. All it said was:  
  
Watch your backs. Lucius 


	14. A Secret Room

CHAPTER 14~ A Secret Room  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
"We're going to Dumbledore now," Hermione said sternly.  
  
I nodded a bit dumbly and followed her through the corridors to Dumbledore's office. We knocked on the door and he beckoned us to come in.  
  
"What can I help you with?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at me, and I said, "A few days ago, I received a letter from Lucius. He wants me to go to the Death Eater meeting tomorrow night, and he wants me to take Hermione with me. I sent my response back that stated we weren't going to attend and I received this back this morning." I handed Dumbledore the piece of parchment, and he sat there quietly just staring at it for a while.  
  
"Well this is a problem if I ever saw one. I want you both to stay where people can see you. This means no more late night sneak outs." I looked at Hermione in disbelief, but Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't seen me, "Make sure that you stay in hallways in which you can be seen and where Lucius would be a fool if he tried anything. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yessir," we mumbled together."  
  
"And as I requested the last time you were in here, I would like to see every letter that is sent to you. Do not write back unless you come to me first."  
  
We nodded and thanked him, and then we were free to go to our classes.  
  
"How'd he know about that?" Hermione asked me once we were in the hall.  
  
"He knows about everything."  
  
"But do you know how many rules we've broken so far this year. We should be expelled!"  
  
"He wouldn't do that."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because we're the smartest students in our year by a long shot. He won't expel us. Don't worry about it so much," I said. "I like seeing you every night, though. It's like-we're supposed to see each other now."  
  
"I never said we had to listen to him. I've broken rules before, and I plan on breaking them again." She smirked wickedly.  
  
"We shouldn't use the Astronomy Tower, though. That probably wouldn't be the smartest move."  
  
"I found this secret room last year. That's what your surprise was gunna be-part of it anyway."  
  
"So where is this room?" I asked innocently.  
  
She took my hand and walked me down the corridors and up the stairs. I tried to remember every turn we made, but I was finding it impossible. She stopped suddenly and pushed me toward the wall. I closed my eyes expecting to hit it hard, but I fell through it and landed on the floor. Before I could ever get a chance to look around, she came through the wall laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked getting up.  
  
"I saw that you weren't really paying attention to me. I was talking to you and you weren't answering me or anything, and we got to this passage, so I pushed you through. You should have seen your face! It was so funny!"  
  
"Maybe to you." I looked around the room. There was a large bookshelf in the corner, and a bed in the center. There were couches and chairs scattered about. The walls were a light blue and the furniture was silver. The room was absolutely amazing. "How did you find this?"  
  
"It was actually after one of our more brutal fights last year. I wanted to kill you, but fortunately I didn't. I started walking around to cool off, and I leaned against the wall and just fell through. So basically, it's thanks to you that I found this place. A lot of times, I come up here to just be alone. No one knows about it, not even Ron or Harry."  
  
"Well that's a good thing." I smirked.  
  
"It's a very good thing."  
  
She put her arms around my neck, and mine went around her waist. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. She pulled me closer and slid her tongue into my mouth. She pushed me back so I was laying on the bed.  
  
"We have classes today," I said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's Friday; we won't be missed."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Before I could say anymore, she crawled on top of me and kissed me again. This time her lips were hard and fierce. She slid my robes off my shoulder and discarded it. I did the same with hers. She then started to unbutton my shirt, and even though her lips were moving fiercely, her hands were moving unbelievably slow. When she was about half way down, I began to do her buttons furiously. I was getting very impatient with her buttons since my hands were shaking so much, so I settled for ripping it off her.  
  
I flipped her so that she was lying underneath me. I tore my mouth away from hers and discarded my shirt and her bra. I began kissing her neck and massaging her firm breasts. She let out a low moan and ran her fingers through my hair. Her hands slid down my shoulders and onto my chest. When her hands reached my pants, she unbuttoned them and slid them off me along with my boxers. I was having trouble undoing her pants, so she moved my hands and undid them herself. She was obviously more collected than I was.  
  
Once the remainder of our clothes were discarded, I slid into her and we began moving to our own rhythm. I ran my hands over her body, which was sleek with the perspiration from our bodies. She flipped me so that I was once again on the bed. Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she began rocking back and forth in circular motions.  
  
We were screaming each other's name, and I felt myself coming close to my release. She must have felt it too because she started rocking faster and harder. I let out a final scream as I filled her with my fluids. She laid down on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her bare back. She was shivering uncontrollably so I pulled a blanket around the two of us.  
  
"That was the other part," she said while panting heavily.  
  
It took a while for me to register exactly what she was talking about, but when it finally hit me, I said, "That was the best surprise anyone has ever given me."  
  
"That was what I was hoping for."  
  
We laid like that for the longest time, and I could feel my heartbeat slowing down gradually. Our breathing became slow and even once again.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
We stayed in the room all day. For the most part we just held each other quietly, but we did occasionally talk. When we were getting dressed to go back to the common room, Draco asked, "How come you didn't tell me about this place sooner?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you truly loved me first. I needed that assurance. I don't know why, I just did."  
  
"I understand. I was just curious, that's all. How do you make sure that no one's out there when you leave?"  
  
I took my wand out and tapped the wall and said, "Revellium!" The wall became clear so we could see through it. Sure enough, no one was out there. "What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Eight. We missed dinner."  
  
"Oh damn! Let's go get something from the kitchens. The house elves are always more than willing to give food away."  
  
We walked to the door to the kitchens, and I tickled the pear. The door opened and the house elves brought us food right away. As always, the food was delicious and the house elves were more than happy to give us pastries to take back to our dorms.  
  
We thanked them and took off. We walked up quickly to the Gryffindor Tower. As Draco was about to kiss me goodnight, I said, "You can't walk back down to the dungeons alone. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do then? It's not like I can go anywhere else."  
  
"You can stay in the Gryffindor common room," I suggested even though I knew he'd probably disagree along with the rest of the House.  
  
"Did you get dropped on you head when you were a baby? They won't let me sleep in there! They all hate me, remember! They've hated me since the day we met. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"You won't be fine! I don't trust Lucius. He could be listening to us right now for all we know. You are coming in there with me and I don't care what they think. I can't let anything happen to you. You know you mean everything to me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I know. How do you plan on persuading them to let me stay?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Let's just see what happens. Pumpkin Pie." The portrait swung open and I walked in with Draco right behind me.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing here?! Get the hell out you Slytherin bastard! How the fuck could you let him in?! What the fuck are you thinking?! How could you let that git in here?!" were some of the pleasant things that were screamed when the Gryffindors saw Draco.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. That got their attention. Everyone became instantaneously quiet. "Thank you. Draco has to stay here tonight. If he goes back down to the dungeons he might be killed."  
  
"Let him go then!" someone called out.  
  
"Are you fucking retarded?" I asked. "He's not as bad as you think he is. I don't really care what you say, he's staying here tonight."  
  
"Yeah I guess he can't be that bad of the best student in the school is fucking him."  
  
I chose to ignore that particular comment. "If you don't let him stay, you're not true Gryffindors. Gryffindors do what's right even if that means taking a great risk. I know that you're all brave. If you weren't you wouldn't be in this House. He's staying here tonight."  
  
There was a low murmur as some people were talking it over. "He can stay," Harry said over everyone else. "I know how much this means to you, and I know you wouldn't bring him in here if there wasn't any trouble. He can stay for tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," I said.  
  
Some of the others were still glaring at Draco. "Maybe I should chance going back to the dungeons," he whispered to me.  
  
"No! You're staying here."  
  
"Fine, but I don't like the way they're looking at me. It looks like they're gunna kill me while I'm sleeping."  
  
"I'll sleep down here with you then. Anyway, if they killed you I'd kill them." I turned back to the rest of the Gryffindors. "If any one of you tries to touch Draco, you're all dead."  
  
After that, everyone went up to their dorms. I went up to mine and put on my pajamas, which consisted of a black t-shirt shirt with a silver dragon and green pants.  
  
When I returned to the common room, Draco was lounging on the couch by the fire. I noticed that he had transfigured his school robes into pajamas. As I got closer, I realized that he was wearing the same thing as me. "Hey, you stole my clothes!" I said jokingly.  
  
"It's just like you to wear the same thing as me." He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever, I'm not changing."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
We both started laughing, and he pulled me down on the couch with him and kissed me softly. "Goodnight," he whispered.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I turned on my side, and he put his arms around me, and we fell asleep.  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
The next day was Halloween, and I woke up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was curled up in my arms. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. I noticed a few scattered people around, but they weren't talking very loud.  
  
I moved my hand up to Hermione's cheek, and caressed it softly with my thumb. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.  
  
She woke up about twenty minutes later. "'Morning," she said sleepily.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Check your watch!"  
  
"I can't. You're laying on my arm. You're not made of glass, you know. I can't exactly see through you."  
  
She smiled a little so I could get my arm out from under her. "Nine forty- three."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go eat. I'm so hungry," she mumbled.  
  
"Alright. Go get dressed."  
  
"Okay, I'm going." But she didn't exactly move.  
  
"Uh, 'Mione, to get dressed you kinda hafta get up. If you want any food to be left, you should move a little quicker."  
  
She got up slowly and started to walk slowly up the stairs to her room. I grabbed my wand from the table behind my head and transfigured my pajamas into baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt. Hermione came down wearing the same thing. I saw her before she saw me, so I transfigured my sweatshirt to make it grey.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked me.  
  
"Sure," I answered. She took my hand, and we walked out of the portrait together. In the Great Hall we went our separate ways. I sat down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise as always.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't feeling too well," I lied. I felt bad lying to her, but I didn't exactly wanna tell her what really happened in front of the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"I know you weren't sick. You weren't in the common room, you weren't in your dorm, and you weren't in the hospital wing. Where the hell were you?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," I hissed. "I can't tell you right now. I'll talk to you tonight or later sometime."  
  
"Alright, but does this hafta do with Lucius?"  
  
"Part of it-well-it's basically a result of him taking us last weekend."  
  
She looked at me skeptically, but didn't say anything.  
  
I met up with Hermione after we were finished eating. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked.  
  
"I don't care. Let's go for a walk outside. I haven't been out there in a while."  
  
"Alright," I agreed. "I haven't been out there much this year either."  
  
We walked out the Entrance Hall, down the steps and toward the lake. I sat down on a large rock that was near-by, and pulled Hermione down onto my lap. For the longest time, I just stared out at the water and watched the squid dance joyfully across the water. Little ripples of water emitted out behind it. Everything looked so peaceful, and I was swishing that everything in life was as peaceful as the trees and the water, but nothing was and nothing ever would be.  
  
Hermione laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She had a small smile on her lips and looked so content just sitting there with me. I felt the same way. Hermione always seemed to brighten up every aspect of my life, even when it felt like things were going to hell.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How come everything out here is so peaceful and quiet when our lives are nothing like it? Why doesn't the world reflect our lives?"  
  
"If the world reflected our lives we would literally be living in hell. The sky would always be grey, there would always be fire, the trees and flowers would never bloom and the ground would probably be all gravel and black. That's probably why the world doesn't reflect our lives. We'd have nowhere to get away from things. There would truly be no peace for anyone."  
  
She nodded. "I wish our lives could reflect the world around us."  
  
"So do I."  
  
As I said that, the branch from the tree above us dropped its last leaf into the lake, and it was washed away to the other side. ~ We went to the feast that night. I was feeling more than a little paranoid. I kept looking around like Lucius was lurking around every corner. During the entirety of the feast, I kept an eye on Hermione. I saw her every move-what she ate, when she laughed at what Potter or Weasley said, and when she looked at me. I was a wreck that night. Hermione and I agreed not to see each other after hours just in case Lucius was around.  
  
I also noticed that Dumbledore was more paranoid than usual. His eyes kept darting around the hall. Most of the students probably didn't notice that anything was wrong with him because he was smiling as always.  
  
Every time Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle tried to talk to me, I shrugged them off. I didn't want to get caught up in a conversation and miss Lucius sneak through the door.  
  
Outside the Great Hall, I kissed Hermione goodnight and walked down to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins while Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Tower with Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Draco?" Blaise asked. "What's with you today?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
I pulled her over to a secluded corner of the common room where no one would overhear what I was saying. "I'll start from the beginning. A few days ago, I received a letter from my father saying that Hermione and I were supposed to go to the Death Eater meeting that is taking place tonight. We answered saying no. He wrote back saying, 'Watch your backs.' Yesterday we skipped all our classes because she wanted to take me somewhere. We ended up spending the whole day together-if you catch my drift-and we're afraid that my father is gunna do something stupid tonight," I said quickly.  
  
"Why are you talking so fast? That's not like you. This muggle girl is making you nuts. Why don't you just go for a nice pureblood girl?"  
  
"She is a pureblood. Her parents fled to the muggle world years back to protect her. They had her grow up as a kind, caring, and studious muggle even though they were both in Slytherin. When she was accepted into Hogwarts her parents started beating her in hopes that she would become as cold as they were in school, but that didn't happen. She was sorted into Gryffindor and her beatings just got worse. Her parents were friends with Lucius and they've been in touch lately. Her parents have returned to Voldemort and neither of us want to join him. That's why Lucius is so mad at us."  
  
"What's her real last name?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to say."  
  
"Come on, Draco. You know I won't tell anyone."  
  
Just as I was about to tell her, she rolled up the sleeves to her shirt, and I saw what looked like a tattoo on her left forearm. "What's that?" I asked.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
I grabbed her arm and looked at it. "You fucking bitch." 


	15. Hell on Earth

CHAPTER 15~ Hell on Earth  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I started to walk away from her. I thought she was my best friend, and now she was begging me for information so she could please a scumbag.  
  
"Draco wait!"  
  
"Why? So you can just tell everything I tell you to Voldemort? I can't believe you lied to me. You've been my best friend since.forever."  
  
"I never lied to you! I never said anything."  
  
"In my eyes that's lying. Don't talk to me anymore. Just leave me the fuck alone, Death Eater." I didn't give her the chance to say anything more. I bounded up the stairs and slammed the door to my dorm. Once again, I punched a whole in my wall.  
  
Blaise betrayed me. The one person that I could talk to was giving the information I gave her to the people I hate the most. I felt like there was one person in the world I could trust. I didn't know what to do; everything I believed was false.  
  
I began to wonder how many of the students in the school were Death Eaters. I wanted to know what the hell I was in for. I knew I couldn't go out and talk to Hermione because I would be taking a great risk.  
  
Risk-I should just take my chances and go. I had my invisibility cloak in my trunk. I would just use that. Deciding to go, I pulled the cloak around me and slipped out of my dorm. I began walking the now familiar path up to the Gryffindor Tower. As I approached, I saw Potter slip out of the portrait.  
  
"Potter!" I hissed quietly.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Draco. I need to talk to Hermione. It's kinda urgent."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Under my invisibility cloak. Just go get her."  
  
He walked back into the portrait and Hermione came out shortly. "Draco?"  
  
"I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Take off your cloak so I can see you," she demanded.  
  
I pulled it off my head and walked toward her.  
  
"Come up to my room," she said. "We can talk there. Just leave your cloak on until we're up there."  
  
I pulled it back over my head and followed Hermione up to her dorm. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, I pulled the cloak off and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"You shouldn't be out you know. You could have been caught."  
  
"I know. But I was talking to Blaise before, and she's a-a Death Eater."  
  
"She told you that!"  
  
"Not exactly. I saw the Dark Mark on her arm. I talk to her everyday, and she's probably been transferring my information to Lucius and Voldemort since the beginning of the year."  
  
"But your father said it was Pansy."  
  
"She saw what happened between us that day between you and I and she did write a letter. But he knows that I tell Blaise everything and he wasn't going to say he had been receiving information from her."  
  
"I can't believe she would do that to you. You said that you've been friends since forever. Why would she do that to you?"  
  
"'Cause she's a back-stabbing bitch that's why!" I yelled. She looked a little taken back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so mad at her. I thought I could trust her. I told her everything and this is how she repays me."  
  
"Now we hafta be even more careful. We don't know how many Death Eaters are in the school. Are you gunna tell Dumbledore about Blaise?"  
  
"I'm sure he already knows, but I'll talk to him tomorrow. I still can't believe she would do this to me. After all the years I've known her, I never expected this. When we were younger she was totally against him. I should've realized something was wrong, though. Over the past year, when the topic came up, she wouldn't say anything. I should have seen this sooner."  
  
"Draco, it's not your fault. Nothing that has happened or will happen is your fault. You didn't make Blaise a Death Eater or your father a psychopathic bastard."  
  
I knew this was true, but there was no one else to blame. I knew that if Hermione was hurt during all of this I would kill myself. I wouldn't be able to live without her. I shifted my weight so that I was closer to her, and I put my arms around her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to do," I said. "I can't trust anyone anymore. I hate being used. I hate my father, I hate Blaise, I hate everyone except for you."  
  
"Don't hate everyone. It's unhealthy."  
  
"I don't hate everyone. I love you."  
  
"Am I the only person you love?"  
  
"Yup. You're the only person I've ever loved."  
  
She tilted her head to look up at me. I lowered my head so my lips met hers. She pulled me down so that we were laying on her bed. We started making out, but not long after there was a knock on the door."  
  
"Hermione! Are you in there? Open the door, this is my room too!"  
  
She got up and threw her invisibility cloak at me. "I'm coming, Lavender," she called.  
  
She opened the door and Lavender and Weasley were standing there. "Do you think you could give us some time alone?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I was actually sleeping in here. Could you guys go somewhere else, please? There aren't many other places I can go to sleep. Why don't you go to the guys dorms or something?"  
  
"Yeah, come on Lav. Let's go to my dorm. We should let 'Mione sleep," Weasley said.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Hermione answered. She closed the door and walked back to the bed.  
  
I pulled the cloak off me and dropped it back on the floor. "I'm not going back to the dungeons tonight," I stated firmly.  
  
"Where are you gunna go then?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't wanna be around anyone. I hate this shit."  
  
"Wanna go up to the room I showed you yesterday? No one will know you're up there."  
  
"As long as you come with me and we go to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright. I will definitely come with you."  
  
I took the cloak off the floor and pulled it around us. We snuck down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait. She led me through a series of corridors again, but this time I was actually able to remember where we were going since we were moving at a much slower rate.  
  
All of a sudden, we walked into some invisible object and fell to the ground while the cloak slipped off us. Lucius suddenly appeared from the spot we had just walked into. Hermione gasped next to me and Lucius had a nasty smirk stretched across his gaunt face.  
  
"It is time for you to serve our Lord," he said.  
  
"He will never be my lord," I answered while getting to my feet. I pulled Hermione up so that she was standing next to me.  
  
"You will, Draco. He has demanded that you be there. He believes that you will be a great asset. I don't know why. I have never seen great prominence in you. You were too attached to your mother, and you are now way too attached to her." He finally acknowledged the fact that Hermione was with me. "You wouldn't make a great Death Eater, but for some reason, my Lord wants you."  
  
"I wouldn't want to make a good Death Eater. They're all a bunch of cold- hearted bastards who bow down to a filthy half-blood. And the only reason they're there is because the simple fact that they want more power. 'The Dark Lord can give us so much power, let's go join him.' That's a great way to live," I spat. "You live to please someone else. You kill innocent people. I don't know why I ever wanted to be like you. That was a mistake. I hate everything about you."  
  
"Imperio!" he shouted twice. "Now both of you come with me."  
  
**Why would I do that?** I asked myself. **You're a no good piece of shit. I am not going.**  
  
"NO!" I said loudly.  
  
"No?" he asked confusedly. "I said you'll come with me."  
  
"And I said that I won't go. I want nothing to do with you. Just go and leave us alone."  
  
"I can't do that. You will come with me. You're stronger than I thought you were, but you're not strong enough to turn down the Dark Lord. I don't think your friend would want you to die, would you Blaise?"  
  
Blaise appeared beside Lucius. "Draco, just join us. It will be for your own good. I don't want to see you die."  
  
"I refuse!" I said louder. "I will not join you sick bastards."  
  
Blaise came closer to Hermione and I. "The Dark Lord has plans for both of you." She ran her hand down my cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Fine, but if you don't join us, I will kill you precious Gryffindor girlfriend. Wouldn't that make you happy? You'd be rid of her and free to live the way you want." She slowly pulled her wand out of her robes, but Hermione was already two steps ahead of her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. Blaise's wand went flying over to Hermione, and Blaise went flying back and hit her head on the wall. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted again and Lucius was sent flying into the wall, his wand flying easily into Hermione's grip. "They were pissing me off," she explained simply.  
  
I put them both in the full body bind and we levitated them to Dumbledore's office. "He's gunna be mad at us," I mumbled. "We're not supposed to be out of bed."  
  
"Yeah well at least he won't expel us."  
  
We reached the gargoyle that guarded his office, and before I opened my mouth to even say the password, it opened up and Dumbledore walked down the stairs. "I know, I know," he said with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I will have them both sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Thank you, sir," I said quietly. "Do you think they know where Voldemort is staying?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can have Professor Snape bring up an Veritasserum." He threw some powder into the fireplace and called for Snape. I saw them talk for a few seconds, and then he showed up in Dumbledore's office with a vial of silvery liquid.  
  
They poured it down both Lucius' and Blaise's throats.  
  
"Lucius," Dumbledore began. "Why are you here tonight?"  
  
"To take Draco and Hermione to Voldemort," he answered.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He has plans for them."  
  
"Do you know what the plans are?"  
  
"No, he just said plans."  
  
"Very well. Ms Zabini, how long have you been a Death Eater?"  
  
"Since last year," came her reply.  
  
"Why did you turn?"  
  
"Lucius came to my house and forced me to. He told me not to tell Draco and to just use him to get information about everything."  
  
"I see. Did you want to tell Lucius everything?"  
  
"Not at first, but it became routine. I didn't like lying to Draco but I had to to survive."  
  
"Do you know where Voldemort is now?"  
  
"No. He travels around and never stays in the same place."  
  
"Where were you supposed to meet him today?"  
  
"In the Forbidden Forest, but sometimes he'll have us meet in other countries. It's basically just wherever he wants to go."  
  
"Ms Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, we will be sending the both of you to Azkaban. As you probably know, there are now qualified wizards guarding the cells and there is absolutely no way to escape. If you try, you will receive the Dementor's Kiss."  
  
Blaise started shaking in her seat. Her shoulders slouched and she began to sob. "Draco! Draco help me! Don't let them take me please! Please! I'll be a spy! I want nothing to do with Voldemort! Lucius made me! Draco!"  
  
I looked up at Dumbledore. We all knew that Blaise was telling the truth because she was still under the veritasserum. Dumbledore nodded to me. I knelt in front of her and took her hands in mine. "You promise you'll be a spy for the light side?"  
  
"Yes." She stopped crying and looked into my eyes. I had never seen her cry before and I hadn't known she was capable of it until that day. I put my arms around her and hugged her. I was glad that I still had my best friend.  
  
Her tears had soon stopped and Dumbledore permitted her to go back to her dorm. She was more than happy to leave, but that meant we now had to deal with Lucius. He was sitting in his chair calmly with a smirk spread across his face. At first I thought he was looking at nothing in particular, but as I followed his gaze I saw that he was staring at Hermione. She was rooted to her spot and was looking into his eyes. Their eyes were locked and I knew he was sending her a vision. He used to do that to me all the time to get me to do what he wanted me to. The visions had never been true but they had always persuaded me until I learned how to easily fight them off.  
  
Thinking quickly, I put one of my hands over her eyes and turned her away from him. Dumbledore and Snape looked at me as if I had three heads.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He can't go to Azkaban, he can't," Hermione repeated over and over.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me!" I said firmly. "Those things are not real. None of what he showed you will happen. It's all bull-sorry Professors."  
  
"No, no. I saw what will happen. You can't send him there. He can't go. You can't send him there. The world will end. Don't do it, please."  
  
"HERMIONE!" I said even louder. "IT WON'T HAPPEN! You're smart. Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to manipulate your mind. Trust me that vision will not happen. I know from experience. Those visions are not true."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was looking from Lucius to Hermione to me. "Mr. Malfoy, what is going on?"  
  
"When my father wants something to go his way, he will send false images of what will happen if you do the opposite of what he wants. I've learned how to fight them off, but he just did it to Hermione. That's why she's so shaken. What she saw will not happen."  
  
"Are you sure of this?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"We will call the authorities and have them take him tomorrow. For now, Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Lucius' body went rigid. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger, please return to your dorms. Thank you for bringing Lucius to us."  
  
"Your welcome, Professor," I replied.  
  
"Goodnight Professors," Hermione said.  
  
We started walking toward the Gryffindor common room. I still had my invisibility cloak tucked inside my robes incase I needed it. "What did he show you?" I asked her.  
  
I could feel her shudder next to me, and I put my arm around her shoulder. "He found a way out of Azkaban and returned to Voldemort. Voldemort came to the school and then killed Dumbledore and all the teachers and then he made me and you kill each other. Everything went dark and the whole world was covered in fires-kind of like what we were talking about earlier-Hell on Earth. 


	16. A Pleasant Surprise?

CHAPTER 16~ A Pleasant Surprise?  
  
HERMIONIONE'S POV~  
  
After Lucius was sent to Azkaban, I felt much safer around Hogwarts. The weeks flew by and the air became cold and bitter. I hated the cold; I hated snow. There was nothing I wanted more than to be on a warm, tropical island in which Draco and I were the only inhabitants.  
  
Two weeks before the Christmas dance, Jeremy and Cho called a Prefect meeting. They quickly reviewed the plans to make sure we had everything in order, which of course we did.  
  
After the meeting, we went to Hogwarts along with the other students who could attend the dance so we could buy dress robes.  
  
It was very cold outside. The wind was biting and I could feel my nose getting red. Figuring that everyone would probably buy their robes first, Draco and I decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer. We sat at a small booth by the fire and sipped our drinks in a comfortable silence. After our second drinks, the students began arriving in large groups. When there were just about no seats left, Draco paid and we went out to look for robe shops.  
  
"Do you want something that will be commonly worn or pretty rare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Rare. I hate looking like everyone else. You should know that by now."  
  
"I do know, but I was just making sure."  
  
"Wow, I got the extremely thoughtful guy. How lucky?" I joked.  
  
"I am thoughtful," he protested.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are." He put on a fake pout and I started laughing. "I was joking! But that did look adorable!"  
  
He smirked when I said that. "Everyone thinks so."  
  
I shook my head but didn't say anything more. We walked into a shop that I had never noticed before, but Draco seemed to know it was there. I looked around and saw hundreds of robes such as I had never seen before. I knew I would have a hard time choosing, but it would be fun.  
  
A short woman with shimmering, light brown hair came over to us as we walked in. "How can I help you today?" she asked kindly.  
  
"We're looking for dress robes for the up-coming dance at Hogwarts," Draco answered.  
  
"We just got a bunch of new robes in if you would like to have a look. If we don't have your size, we will fit them for you."  
  
"Thank you," I said kindly.  
  
Draco and I roamed around and looked at the different robes. I liked a long, red, flowing dress with spaghetti straps and a long, gold cape. I showed it to Draco who liked it except for the colors.  
  
"Can't you get it in a different color?" he begged.  
  
"Well what other color would you like me to get it in?"  
  
"How 'bout black and silver?"  
  
"That would go over well!" I said sarcastically. "I'm gunna walk into the dance and wear the colors of the Slytherin House."  
  
"Why not?" he asked seriously.  
  
"'Cause I'm in Gryffindor! Did you forget?"  
  
"No, but the black just looks better." Draco looked across the shop and saw the same dress that was black with a silver cape and sleeves that came up to the elbow and went around the thumb of each finger.  
  
I looked at it, and he was right; it did look much better. I was having an internal battle-red and gold to support Gryffindor or black and silver because it looked better? "Well I do like the black better," I said slowly.  
  
"So you're gunna get the black?" he looked hopeful.  
  
"Yeah. It'll look better."  
  
I went with Draco to look at the men's dress robes. He found ones that were black with long sleeves and a silver cape. "I'm getting these," he stated.  
  
"Alright," I answered. The Gryffindors would most likely turn on me again, but I didn't really care.  
  
We had our robes fitted, and Draco paid for them both, and we walked out hand in hand. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head once we stepped into the bitter air. Draco didn't seem to mind the cold. It looked like he was immune to the wind whipping against his cheeks and the air that could make anyone sick. He just continued to walk as if it were a warm summer day.  
  
"Draco, I'm freezing," I muttered. "I can't feel my fingers or my toes or anything."  
  
He took off his heavy cloak and wrapped it around me and then put his arm around my shoulder to draw me closer to him for body heat.  
  
We continued our long trek back up to the castle, and Draco still didn't seem phased that the only thing he had on was a long-sleeved t-shirt. We headed up to our secret room so we could be alone. I absolutely hated to be around other people.  
  
"Weren't you cold like that outside?" I asked him as I pulled off the two cloaks that were wrapped tightly around me.  
  
"Nah, Malfoy Manor is always that cold and I'm never allowed to use any form of heating charm or fire in my room. That's probably the worst punishment that was given to me. I despise the cold, but it just doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"Speaking of home, where are you going this summer?"  
  
"Well we-I have house elves at the Manor, so I'll probably just stay there. I'll tell the house elves that they can heat it up in the winter or when it gets cold or whatever. What are you gunna do?"  
  
"Go anywhere but home."  
  
"You can always come to the Manor if you want. I'll probably get lonely being all by myself and I'll miss you if you're gone anyway, but if you're there, I won't have to write to you everyday and we can go places together."  
  
"I might just take you up on that," I said slyly.  
  
"That's what I was hoping for."  
  
He pressed his lips to mine and his tongue darted into my mouth exploring the already familiar crevices. I let out a low moan as I began to battle him for control. I ran my slender fingers through his sleek hair. I loved the softness of it and how my fingers could just slip through. His hands roamed under my shirt until they met my skin. Slowly he began to massage my breasts through the thin material of my bra as he kissed my neck.  
  
I pulled Draco's shirts over his head and my fingers ran over his back and chest. I moaned as he pulled my bra off in one fluid motion and took one of my breasts in his mouth while massaging the other one. He gave the same ministrations to the other breast before I pulled him back up to kiss me.  
  
My hands traced the entire profile of his chest before they reached his belt buckle, and undid it. I slid my hands into his boxers and I began to slide them slowly down his strong legs. When my arms couldn't reach to push them any farther, I used my feet to slide them the rest of the way down.  
  
He groaned loudly as my hands brushed over his long, throbbing staff. Before I knew it, the rest of my clothes had been strewn carelessly around the room and he plunged deep into me. I let out a soft scream as he began to move in and out of me. I loved the feeling of ecstasy as we moved in the same rhythm and when he screamed my name out. My nails dug into his back as he moved faster and harder.  
  
I arced my back in attempt to bring my body closer to his. I felt like he was always in charge, and I wanted to be the one giving him pleasure for once. He looked a bit surprised when I used my strength to flip him onto the bed.  
  
I rocked my hips into his going harder with each push. Draco's eyes were shut tight as he howled my name at his release. I screamed loudly and fell onto his chest.  
  
I could hardly breathe, but my hips still continued to rock against his. He flipped me again so I was back on the bed. He rolled off me so that he was lying next to me and began to kiss me softly. I nuzzled my head into his neck and he held me close.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He took my left hand in his and began to kiss my fingertips. "You're still wearing my rind, I see," he noted.  
  
"I never take it off. Every time I look at it, I know where I want to be for the rest of my life."  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"In your arms," I whispered.  
  
He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
After a while, he said, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I learned a spell to get rid of scars."  
  
"You did?!"  
  
"Yeah, it works pretty well too." He showed me his arms, and there wasn't a trace that he had ever cut himself. He grabbed his wand off the floor, muttered an incantation that I didn't catch, and all the scars on my arm suddenly disappeared.  
  
I was in awe. "Where'd you learn that from?" I asked.  
  
"I was doing my charms homework and I was flipping through some book in the library and I saw it and figured it was worth using."  
  
I smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
"It was no problem," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
Friday was the last day of classes before the dance on Saturday and almost everyone would be going home on Sunday. I had Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions. I knew I no longer had to worry about walking Hermione to her classes, which was a good thing because neither of us had to miss our classes.  
  
We ended up doing nothing in Charms because everyone was out of control and Professor Flitwick ended up talking Susan Bones for the greater part of the period.  
  
Deciding to be the cruel Slytherin that I once was, I started to zoom all kinds of objects across the room at Susan's head. At first she just shook her head as if she didn't think anything was really there, but when she turned around, I hit her directly in the face with a sickle that I had spotted on the floor. She let out a shrill screech, "Who did that?" Everyone looked bewildered and shook it off.  
  
As the class started talking again and Susan turned back around, I tied her pigtails in a very tight knot on the top of her head, and turned one silver and one green. I then put the leg-locking curse on her so that she wouldn't be able to walk for a while.  
  
When she moved to go back to her desk, she fell flat on her face and the class roared with laughter.  
  
Courtney, one of Pansy's friends yelled out, "Hey Susan, I like your hair! Are you supporting Slytherin now or something? Tired of the Hufflepuffs are you?"  
  
With some difficulty, Susan got to her feet, looked into the mirror and let out a very high-pitched scream. "Who do this? Who would be so horrible to mess with my beautiful hair?" She tried to undo the knot at the top of her head, but did not succeed.  
  
Although Professor Flitwick looked like he had enjoyed my little fiasco, he helped Susan with all of the counter-curses.  
  
"Which of you did this?" he asked looking at the Slytherin side of the room, me in particular. "Mr. Malfoy, would you happen to know?"  
  
I kept an innocent expression on my face. "Why no, Professor. I have no idea as to who would do something so horrible to such a sweet girl."  
  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, Professor. When was the last time I did something like this in your class?"  
  
"Oh let me think," he said with a slight grin on his face. "Three days ago!"  
  
"But Professor, after the detention you gave me, I wouldn't go around and practically ask for another! That would be absolutely ridiculous! And you don't have proof this time."  
  
"That is true, but still, you are holding a more innocent expression than anyone else in this room."  
  
It was true, everyone else was laughing hysterically.  
  
"And how does that make me guilty?" I asked.  
  
"The guilty ones always wear the most innocent expressions," he explained.  
  
"That's not true," I protested. "Last time I did something you said I looked guilty."  
  
He looked like he was trying to remember something. "It appears as if I did. Nevertheless-" He was cut off by the bell that signaled the end of the period.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. I had managed to hold him off long enough to get out of another detention. I started to walk up to the Transfiguration classroom with a smirk on my face.  
  
"You're horrible!" Blaise said as she caught up to me.  
  
"Oh come on, it was the perfect opportunity to do something. That girl is the biggest nerd!"  
  
"You used to say that about Granger," she reminded me.  
  
"But Hermione doesn't do her hair in pigtails. A seven year old does their hair like that. Hey, you should be agreeing with me on this, not defending some Hufflepuff!"  
  
"I'm not defending her, I'm just saying you're mean!"  
  
"You never complained before. You always thought it was funny."  
  
"So?" she said defensively.  
  
"So why are you acting so different all of a sudden? Since Lucius was sent to Azkaban you've been acting very different. What's up with you?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you. What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't look in my direction, just at the walls or the floor.  
  
"Blaise, tell me what's wrong, please?"  
  
"I-when-um."  
  
"You have to tell me." I looked into her dark blue eyes and she looked away. "Blaise, please?"  
  
"Lucius-after h-he forced me to turn became uh close to me-very close. H- he was rough at first, b-but softened after t-the first few t-times. D- Draco, I'm p-pregnant w-with his child." 


	17. An Illegal Trip to Hogsmeade

CHAPTER 17~ An Illegal trip to Hogsmeade  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I just stared at her. I had no idea what to say, and she looked so upset about the whole situation.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," I managed to say at last. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Only a few days ago. I've been getting sick a lot lately and I finally took a trip down to Madame Pomfrey and she gave me some tests and we found out that I am," she sobbed into my shirt.  
  
"I'm taking you back down to the dungeons. You can't go to class like this." I put my arm around her shoulders and walked her slowly back down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"That's not all. You are no longer Voldemort's heir. They all agreed that you weren't fit. This baby will be the new heir. I cannot let that happen. I don't even have a boyfriend that can help me take care of him."  
  
"Hermione and I will help you. You just hafta stay strong. Can you do that for me?" She nodded slightly. "Good. I will talk to Hermione later. She should be more than willing to help you."  
  
"Are you sure she will be?" Blaise questioned skeptically. "We're not exactly good friends or anything like that."  
  
"She will. Trust me in this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Blaise and I ended up skipping Transfigurations and we ascended to the Great Hall for lunch. I sat next to her and told off the Slytherins that asked why we missed class. I said that it was none of their business and they just left us alone.  
  
I caught Hermione's eye about half way through and she got the hint that I needed to speak with her. I headed put of the Great Hall and she came out a few seconds later.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
I explained the entire situation to her and she looked extremely shocked. "So can you help her? I will be too, but I figured it would be nice for her to have another female to talk to."  
  
"Yeah I'll do it.but I still don't know her that well. I know what you've told me about her, but I've never talked to her."  
  
"We could meet in the Astronomy Tower tonight." She still looked a little uneasy. "If you don't wanna we don't hafta tonight, but eventually, maybe."  
  
"No, no, it's alright. That sounds okay."  
  
"You sure? You don't look so certain."  
  
"I'm fine. I know that it means a lot to you and probably her, so I'll do the best I can I can to help out."  
  
I flashed a small smile and said, "Let's get down to Potions. We wouldn't wanna make Snape mad."  
  
She nodded and we walked down to the dungeons with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins, who were now flocking out of the Great Hall.  
  
We took our normal seats in the back of the room on the Slytherin side. Pansy smacked me in the back of the head when she walked by and glared at Hermione. Hermione made as if to get up, but I pulled her back down. "Don't fight her now," I hissed. "She's not worth it."  
  
"She's a goddamn bitch!"  
  
"I know, but fight her later."  
  
"How much later?" she asked through gritted teeth. It looked like she wanted to rip all the hair out of Pansy's head and shove it down her throat.  
  
"When no one's around."  
  
"Having the crowd there to cheer you on is part of the excitement though."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but not when Snape's in the next room."  
  
"Fine," she huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at the back of Pansy's head. If looks could kill, Pansy would have been dead.  
  
I placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. She relaxed a bit and turned to look into my eyes. I scooted my chair closer to hers, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I hate her," she muttered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Snape came barreling through the door and Hermione sat straight up as my hands went directly to the desk in front of me. "Today we will be starting the Polyjuice Potion. The ingredients are on page 987 in your books. You know where to find everything. This, we will be brewing for the next month and then each of you will be testing it. Get to work!"  
  
Hermione retrieved all the ingredients from the cabinet without turning a page of the book. I noticed that Potter and Weasley had also made their way over to the cabinets. They all smiled wickedly at each other and I knew there was something going on that they wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Okay, so what was that about? How did you, Potter, and Weasley know exactly what to get without turning a page?" I asked as she sat down and placed the ingredients gently atop our desk.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she answered a bit airily.  
  
I knew that was kind of strange because I had never heard her speak like that, but I decided not to push the topic since it probably wasn't important anyway.  
  
We completed as much of the person as possible in the two periods and then stored our cauldrons safely in a cabinet.  
  
Snape then dismissed us and we were able to head to the Great Hall for dinner. The dance would be taking place the next evening and the people who were leaving would leave Sunday morning for three weeks.  
  
After dinner, Hermione, Blaise, and I all headed up to the Astronomy Tower. Surprisingly, the two girls had much in common and I was very pleased that they would be able to get along so well. When the moon and stars were visible out the window, we headed back down to our common room. I kissed Hermione goodnight, and Blaise and I headed back down to the dungeons.  
  
~  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
I woke up early the next morning, although I didn't exactly know why. The other girls were still sleeping peacefully in their own four-poster beds. I decided that I would bathe in the Prefects bathroom that morning. I had been allowed to since fifth year, but I hardly exercised that privilege since it was much more convenient to just use the House bathrooms.  
  
I grabbed everything I needed and proceeded out of the empty common room and to the statue of Boris the Bewildered. I whispered the new password, which was "Pine Fresh" and stepped into the freshly scented bathroom.  
  
The large tub was still empty so I knew that no one had been there yet. I began to turn some of the taps until it was filled and then I slid slowly into the warm, relaxing water. My eyes shit automatically as I enjoyed the water that was cascading around my body.  
  
I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, but my eyes popped opened as I heard the entrance open. A figure slowly stepped through, and I held my breath. Suddenly, I saw the silvery-blonde hair that I knew could only belong to one person and relaxed a great deal.  
  
"Uh hey," he said obviously shocked. "Thought I was the first one up this morning."  
  
"I thought I was the only one up," I retorted.  
  
"Oh well, mind if I join you?"  
  
"I don't see why not seeing as you already disrupted my peace."  
  
He smirked a little as he stripped off his clothes and settled down next to me. "How long you been in here?" he asked as he put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I don't know exactly. Maybe a half-hour, forty-five minutes. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
As we were getting out, I said, "Hey, you wanna go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"We kinda can't. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"I know that," I aforementioned while smirking. "Just because it's not a 'Hogsmeade weekend' doesn't mean we can't go."  
  
"You think we're just gunna sneak through the gates without being noticed? Hermione, are you feeling okay? It sounds to me like you've gone mad since last night."  
  
I chucked at this. "Of course I'm not mad! And no, I don't think we're just gunna sneak out the gates. I know how to get there without stepping a foot outside." He looked at me skeptically. "Just follow me." I seized his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.  
  
Draco walked with me silently. It seemed that whenever I took him somewhere, he looked deep in thought. Finally, we approached the statue of the one-eyed witch.  
  
"So why are we stopping here?" Draco asked me quizzically.  
  
I pulled my wand out of my pocket and tapped its hump. I then whispered, "Dissendium!"  
  
The passageway opened and Draco's eyes dilated considerably. As he continued to stare at the opening, his eyes narrowed once again. "You expect me to fit down that?"  
  
"Harry, Ron, and I can, so I'm sure you can too. Go ahead." I gave him a slight push toward it and he drew a sharp intake of breath as he put his feet in to slide down. Just as I had predicted, he fit easily. I slid down once he was out of sight. "See? I told you you'd fit," I said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Where to now, Oh Fearless Leader?"  
  
We broke into fits of laughter. I had never expected him to say something like that, and it sounded so funny coming from him. Once I had managed to catch my breath, I lit my wand and led Draco down the tunnel and up the many stairs that I had become familiar with.  
  
"How much longer?" he whined as we continued to climb.  
  
"Not much, but you gotta be quiet once we get up there." He obliged to my demand and I opened the trap door. We emerged and I replaced it carefully. I led Draco up the smaller fight of stairs, and we ducked out from behind the counter in Honeydukes.  
  
I knew he wouldn't say anything while we were still in the small shop, but once we were outside he asked, "Where the fuck did you find out about that?"  
  
"That's my little secret," I smirked at him.  
  
"I thought we promised not to keep secrets from each other."  
  
Draco was right. We had promised not to keep any secrets from one another, but I didn't know if I should let him in on this one. "We did, but I don't think Harry and Ron would be too happy with me if they know I told you. It's been a secret since third year."  
  
"Alright. It doesn't make much of a difference to me anyway. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Actually, the Weasley twins wrote to me saying that they were disappointed that I haven't come to visit them yet. They said that is I didn't come soon, they'd go to the school and hunt me down."  
  
"I guess I'm in for a major ass-kicking."  
  
"No your not. Harry and Ron told them about us. They want to have a 'chat' with you and told me to bring you when I came." I watched a worried expression cross his face and added quickly, "But they did promise not to beat you up."  
  
"You're sure? I do not feel like going to the dance with a black eye."  
  
"Yes, I wrote to them and told them that if they hurt you I'll hex them into next year, so I think you should be okay."  
  
As I opened the door to the shop, Fred and George came barreling toward us. "HERMIONE!" Fred yelled.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" George chimed in.  
  
They both hugged me tightly and greeted Draco with a, "Hello, Malfoy."  
  
"Weasleys," he nodded in response.  
  
"Is he this short with you?" Fred whispered to me.  
  
"No!" I punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey! I'm just watching out for you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know, but I really can take care of myself."  
  
He nodded and turned his attention to Draco. "Malfoy, come with me for a minute. I wanna have a little talk with you."  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I looked to Hermione to see if she would help me out, but she just shrugged as if to say, "I told you so."  
  
Whichever Weasley it was motioned for me to follow him, and I did although I was a bit nervous. On the outside, I remained as calm as always, but inside I had no idea what to expect.  
  
We went into the back room and he motioned for me to sit down. I sat in the chair he pointed to and he sat down across from me. "So Malfoy, I haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine and yourself?"  
  
"I've been great! We've been sending a portion of our money back to our parents and split the rest between us. This store is fantastic!"  
  
"I'm sure it is," I responded a bit dryly.  
  
"So how long have you been dating my little sister?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. The last time I checked I hadn't spoken a kind word to their sister.  
  
"George and I consider Hermione our little sister. How long have you been dating her?"  
  
"Since the day before school started. Why?" I hated when people pushed into my personal life, especially people I hardly even knew.  
  
"Just wondering. You been treating her okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you ever try to make her feel all special and say nice things to her and tell her that you care?"  
  
"Yes to all of that," I was starting to get really annoyed.  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to get all pissy. Maybe George will have better luck." He stood and walked out of the room. Within seconds, the other Weasley was sitting in the now vacant seat in front of me.  
  
"I hear you got a short temper, Malfoy. Are you like that with Hermione too?" he questioned.  
  
"No. Hermione doesn't piss me off." I smirked at him sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well that's good. Would you ever cheat on her like with another good friend or even just some random girl or something?"  
  
"NO WAY! I love her to much to hurt her like that!"  
  
"Ah, so you love her. Well then, is this just puppy love, or is it that everlasting love like you wanna be with her forever?"  
  
"I love her more than I've ever loved anyone-okay so I never have loved anyone else- but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"Wow! I think that's the most I've heard you say all day! I didn't think you could say more that five words at a time."  
  
"Kiss my ass, Weasley."  
  
"I would be honored, Malfoy." He stood up and moved toward me.  
  
I jumped instantly to my feet. "Whoa chill out there! I was being sarcastic!" I yelled.  
  
He fell back down in his chair in hysterics. "Oh you should've seen you face! That was priceless!"  
  
"That wasn't funny," I muttered while sitting back down.  
  
"Yeah, actually it was, but anyway. How far have you and Hermione gone?"  
  
"Um-well we-uh." I didn't want to tell him. That was between Hermione and myself. "That's none of your damn business!" I said finally.  
  
Weasley looked thoughtful, and if possible I felt even more nervous. "So you've gone pretty far, I presume."  
  
"Why would you care how far we've gone?"  
  
"I swear, Malfoy, if you hurt her I will kill you. I won't Avanda you; I won't use any magic at all. I'll rip you apart with my bare hands. Got that?"  
  
"I could never hurt her! I would die so that she wouldn't have to feel an ounce of pain. Does it sound like I'd hurt her? I didn't think so." I got up and walked smoothly to the door. "Clearly money doesn't bring wisdom," I muttered before I walked out.  
  
Outside the room, Hermione was laughing along with the other Weasley twin. "Draco, what's the matter?" she asked when she saw me.  
  
"I'm going back to Hogwarts. You can either come with me or you can stay here." I opened the door roughly and slammed it shut and began to walk slowly down the street.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione called after me. I didn't bother turning around; I was too pissed off. She grabbed my arm harshly and spun me around to face her. "What the hell happened?" she demanded sharply.  
  
"Your friends are assholes! They think I'm gunna hurt you because of my fucking name and who I used to be. And they're fucking prying into our goddamn private lives and I really don't feel like sharing that aspect of my life with anybody. Especially not them!"  
  
"Calm down! They're just trying to make sure I'm okay. They like to look out for me. I'm sorry I even listened to them now."  
  
I remained silent, but put my arms around her. I could feel her melt into my embrace. We began to walk back toward the castle. "Dance tonight," she reminded me as we headed down the stairs into the secret passage.  
  
"Oh yay!" I said sarcastically. "I can't wait! It's what I've been waiting all year for!"  
  
"Lighten up. It'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Of course it will be."  
  
"Stop being like that!"  
  
"Fine. I'm looking forward to the dance tonight because I'll get to be with you and we'll have a good time, and afterwards we'll go up to our secret room and get drunk and stay up all night."  
  
"What?! Where'd you get alcohol from?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"I have my connection." I smiled evilly at her.  
  
"I should have known. You always find secret ways to break the rules. How come you never seem to get caught anyways?"  
  
"'Cause I'm swift like that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
We climbed back out of the statue of the one-eyed witch and headed down to the Great Hall. It was now lunchtime and we were both very hungry. Hermione sat down with her friends while I sat with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. I hadn't the slightest clue where Pansy was, but I didn't care.  
  
After lunch, I headed to the dungeons while Hermione headed to the Gryffindor Tower. We figured that it would be best to just relax before the dance. 


	18. A Happy Ending

CHAPTER 18~ A Happy Ending  
  
HERMIONE'S POV~  
  
In the common room, I plopped down on the sofa by the fire. Not long after, Ginny came along and sat down next to me. "Hey, 'Mione," she said cheerily.  
  
"Hey, Gin. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. We haven't talked in a while and I was just kinda wondering if you were ignoring me at all."  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that. I've just been really busy lately, that's all. It's not you, if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"You've been busy with Malfoy, you mean. When are you gunna break up with him anyway?"  
  
I was taken aback. I had never said anything about breaking up with Draco. There was no way I could possibly break up with him. I loved him way too much. "What are you talking about? I never said I was breaking up with him."  
  
"That's not what Fred and George said. I just received and owl from them. They said you went to visit them and they had a little chat with Malfoy. They said it looked like you wanted to kill him when you left and that you were probably gunna break up with him."  
  
"It was nothing like that! Your brothers both took a turn talking to him and he said that they were prying into his personal life, which he didn't care to tell them about. They said some things to really piss him off and he stormed out of the shop and I got very confused. Fred and George both said that he was no good for me and were begging me to break up with him, but I said I wouldn't and they said I should, so when I left, I was pissed at them, not Draco."  
  
"That's not what they said. They said that you were going to break up with him."  
  
"That's not true!" I yelled and got to my feet. I stormed out of the common room and started toward the library.  
  
I sat down huffily at a table and took out a book to begin reading. Before I had finished two pages, a hand slammed down on the table. "What the fuck is this?" demanded an angry voice.  
  
I looked acrimonious looking Draco standing over me. "What's what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"This!" He threw a crumpled up piece of parchment at me.  
  
Draco, I know this may be hard for you, but we're over. I realized today that you are no good for me And I deserve better than you. See you around, Hermione  
  
"I didn't write this," I whispered, my eyes growing wide.  
  
"Then who did? It's in your handwriting!" It looked to me like there was a fire burning in his usually warm, grey eyes, and I became terrified.  
  
"I don't know! There are charms one can use to make your handwriting look like someone else's. I didn't write that, Draco." I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes, but I wouldn't let Draco see them. "Draco, I love you. How can you actually believe I would write that?"  
  
"I can believe just about anything since this morning." He sat down in the seat next to me.  
  
"I know who did it." I looked up at Draco. It had just hit me and I didn't realize how I couldn't have seen it before. It was as clear as day.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Weasley twins."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he questioned skeptically.  
  
"I was just talking to Ginny before I came up here. She told me that they said they want me to break up with you. They told me before I left, and I told them that I wouldn't."  
  
"Why would they want to destroy you just when you became happy?" His voice softened a lot and I was able to relax a little.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh gods, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." He put his arms around me and pulled me up to sit on his lap. He rocked gently back and forth and kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as he planted little kisses all over my face.  
  
"Draco, it's okay."  
  
"No, no, no. I should've known you wouldn't do that to me. I'm so stupid."  
  
"No you're not! I probably would've reacted the same way as you did. Don't do this to yourself." I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "Draco, I love you and I don't like seeing you like this. This isn't the Draco I know. The Draco I know would've laughed this off already and would be seeking revenge on the Weasley twins."  
  
His eyes lit up at my last statement. "You mean I can? You wouldn't care? I thought they were like your brothers."  
  
"They are. They're like my two very, very jealous brothers. Neither of them like when I have a boyfriend. They feel that they're protecting me, but they're not."  
  
"I won't do anything to them," he said suddenly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'd be turning into my father, and that's the last thing I want to do. That's the reason I why I was going a bit crazy just now. I had to fight with myself not to hit you before. Every part of me wanted to, but I fought it. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't. I don't wanna be like him!"  
  
"But that's what makes you a better man than Lucius," I explained. "You were able to fight off that urge to hit me. Lucius wouldn't have been able to do that. You are nothing like him, Draco, nothing."  
  
He held me close to him and I snuggled into his chest. I wouldn't tell him, but he had scared me greatly. A question kept nagging at the back of my mind-what if he had hit me? I don't know what I would have done. The thing that terrified me most though was that I now knew he was capable of hitting me if he became too angry or upset.  
  
~  
  
DRACO'S POV~  
  
I knew she was scared. I could feel her trembling in my arms, but I also knew that she wouldn't tell me straight out. The last thing I wanted at that moment was to have the one person I truly loved to be scared of me. "Let's go somewhere," I suggested.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere. I don't particularly care too much as long. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."  
  
"Okay." She got up and took my hand. I saw that she still looked a bit nervous. This wasn't what I wanted.  
  
"Hermione?" I said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you scared of me now? I didn't mean for that to happen. I really don't wanna be like him."  
  
"Draco, for the last time, you're not like him. But yes, I am a bit nervous. It scares me that if we ever get into a fight you won't be able to control your emotions and hit me. I don't think you would, and I'd like to believe that it won't happen, but I'm not so sure. I love you too much, and I'm almost positive that it won't happen again. I do not want that to be a factor in our relationship."  
  
"Do you wanna break up with me?" I dropped her hand and shoved both if my hands in my pockets and continued to walk with my head down. I had known all along that what we had was too good to be true. Nothing had ever gone my way.  
  
"No, Draco! I love you! There will never ever be a man that could replace you. Look at me," she demanded. I lifted my gaze so my eyes met hers. "What's with you today? It's like I don't even know who you are anymore."  
  
"Hermione, I received word from Azkaban today. Lucius escaped. They're trying to keep it all hushed up, but I'm terrified. If he gets back to Voldemort.I have a bad feeling."  
  
Her eyes widened and she visibly shuddered. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I didn't want to scare you. They said that he had outside help. No one saw the second person, but they're pretty sure that it was either a fellow Death Eater or Voldemort. They didn't see what direction they were headed in either. I figure they probably disapparated or something."  
  
"Where do you think they're going and what they're gunna do?" Her grip around my waist was so tight that I could hardly breathe, but I wasn't about to say anything about it.  
  
"I don't know. They could be anywhere. Let's not think about this right now, though. Let's just go to the dance tonight and have a good time. We'll worry about them tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." She smiled up at me weakly and I kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Well it starts in two hours, so I'm guessing that you'll probably need most of that time. Am I correct or no?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
I laughed a little and walked her back to the Gryffindor Tower. "I'll see you downstairs then," I said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
She pulled me down for another kiss. This one was not like the last. It was deep and rough. We broke apart a few minutes later. As she turned to go to the portrait, I said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She turned back around and walked through the portrait and I headed back down to the dungeons.  
  
About a half hour before the dance was scheduled to start, I decided to get dressed and do my hair. When I decided that I looked perfect, I headed up to wait for Hermione outside the Great Hall. She came down a few minutes later looking absolutely stunning. Her dress fit her perfectly and she had magiked her hair to make it longer and back to its natural color. She pulled it back into a tight bun at the back of her head and a few strands framed her face on either side.  
  
I walked over to her and kissed her passionately. When we broke apart, I whispered, "You look beautiful."  
  
I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red, but she retorted with, "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"And when do I ever look bad?"  
  
"Oh wow! I gotta think about that.never."  
  
"That's what I thought. Care to join me?" I held up my hand to her and she took it gratefully.  
  
"I would love to join you."  
  
I smiled as we walked through the large doors into the beautifully decorated Great Hall. There were multitudes of colored fairy lights and a tall tree decorated with various ornaments. The Hall was enchanted so the walls would play all kinds of music non-stop.  
  
I looked at Hermione, who was also smiling broadly, and asked, "Can I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls was playing. I put my arms around her waist and hers went to my neck. I leaned forward so that my forehead was resting on hers. We started swaying to the music and I sung the words softly so that only she could hear me.  
  
~*~  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~*~  
  
When the song was over, she whispered, "You have a nice voice."  
  
"Uh thanks," I responded. I wasn't really used to compliments, and they still made me blush a little.  
  
"Draco, are you blushing?"  
  
"Um."  
  
She started giggling and I shook my head a little. "You never blush."  
  
"I know. I'm just not used to compliments, that's all. People don't usually say nice things to me because I'm a Malfoy."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get off it already, will you? Let's just have a good time."  
  
I nodded as she pulled me close to her and we started dancing again. I loved the way her body melted into my arms when we were dancing. When she was with me, everything felt so right. We never stopped to take a break, and by midnight we could hardly breathe.  
  
Just before Dumbledore was about to announce the dance as over, the doors to the Great Hall were blasted opened, and Voldemort was standing there with Lucius.  
  
~  
  
NO POV~  
  
Draco and Hermione froze along with everyone else in the Great Hall. Everyone except Dumbledore that is. He walked over to the doors and shook hands with Voldemort. "Well done, Albus," Voldemort said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
A loud gasp rang through the large room. "Thank you, My Lord." Dumbledore bowed deeply to Voldemort.  
  
"Where are they, Albus?" Lucius growled impatiently. "I want to get this over quickly."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head toward the center of the room where Draco was holding tightly to Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms Desmarcue, it is really lovely to see the two of you again," Voldemort greeted with fake courtesy.  
  
Draco's face was like stone. He showed no emotions whatsoever as he glared at Voldemort and Lucius.  
  
"You show no apprehension. I admire that, Draco. Maybe I was wrong about you." He slid a long, pale finger down Draco's cheek, but Draco slapped it away with his free hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
Lucius stalked over to Draco and punched him in the eye. Draco's head turned a little from the impact, but it snapped back. A bruise was already beginning to form on his pale skin, but he showed no sign of pain. "Don't talk to your Lord like that," Lucius muttered threateningly.  
  
"My Lord?" Draco scoffed. "Since when did he become my Lord? Last time I checked, I refused him plenty of times. Don't you get it? I despise your very being."  
  
"If you don't shut your fucking mouth, the girl dies and you come with us," Lucius snarled.  
  
"No, Father. You'll be the one to die." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius' chest.  
  
"Go on, Draco, I've got nothing to live for anyway."  
  
Draco slowly withdrew his wand. "Then that's why I'll let you live. You deserve to die, but not by my hand."  
  
The room was silent and everyone stared at the figures in the center of the room waiting for what was to happen next.  
  
Hermione, who still hadn't said a word, was gripping so tightly to Draco's hand that he thought it was going to break off.  
  
Voldemort stared at the two and slowly pulled his wand from his robes. "Have you made your decision, Mr. Malfoy? Will you follow me or will the beautiful girl face her death?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and she saw tears fill his eyes. He kissed her sweetly and whispered, "I will always love you, Hermione. Goodbye."  
  
"NO!" she shrieked.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at his heart and whispered, "Avanda Kedavra." His lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud and Hermione dropped to her knees sobbing hysterically.  
  
She pulled his head onto her lap and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Lucius and Voldemort watched as she took his wand from the floor and pointed it to her own heart. "Avanda Kedavra." She too fell to the cold, stone floor leaving the world she knew behind her.  
  
Loud cries echoed throughout the room as the to brightest students laid dead on the floor.  
  
As the sobbing continued, one boy yelled, "Hey look!" and pointed in the direction of the bodies. They were slowly transforming and had soon become two five-pound sacks of flour.  
  
Lucius, Voldemort, and Dumbledore stalked out of the Great Hall. They knew that they would soon be defeated. When they stepped into the cool night air, they were greeted by the sight of twenty aurors, who shouted simultaneously, "Avanda Kedavra." They had been given special permission by the ministry to use this unforgivable curse to take down Voldemort and his followers.  
  
The three fell to the floor in less than a second. The wizarding community no longer had to worry for the safety of their children or families.  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't believe we're here!" shouted the pale, blonde sixteen year old as they landed on the beach of a near deserted island.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around him. "They're gone, Draco. We no longer have to worry!"  
  
The sun beat down upon them as they leaned down to kiss each other.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying here?" Draco asked.  
  
"As long as we want."  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"I can't believe you would ask that question! We have no need to go anymore. I have a system where we can learn everything from here."  
  
"And our friends?"  
  
"One step ahead of you on that one." She smirked at him. "I already owled them and told them where we are. I just hope they're not too mad that we just left like that."  
  
Draco pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
They kissed once more and then just stared out over the deep blue ocean as the sun beat down on their pale, happy faces. 


End file.
